La reina de corazones
by little tigress
Summary: Era un dia normal en el valle hasta que Luna aparecio. Todo cambio para los maestros en el momento en que esa misteriosa loba aparecio. Mucho dolor y sufrimiento detras de su plan y venganza, nadie podia imaginar lo que se escondia detras de aquellos hermosos ojos violetas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola.**

**Disculpen que no he terminado muchas de mis otras historias pero esta idea se me ocurrió un día y no podía dejarla pasar. Espero que les guste esta nueva historia.**

**Muchos ya han de saber que le romance no es precisamente lo mío, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo para esta historia.**

**Capitulo 1: El aroma de la lavanda.**

_-Hmmm- suspiro el gorila con placer olfateando con su horrible nariz el pelaje blanco de Luna._

_Ella forcejeaba para liberarse de las manos de aquel grotesco animal, que no dejaba de toquetearla y oler su cabello con malicia, solo esperando para llevarse al "cuarto especial" para las esclavas de su clase._

_-No te resistas-le murmuro al oído con voz temblorosa debido a las monstruosas cantidades de alcohol que había consumido esa noche. Pero ella no se entregaría tan fácil, seguía forcejeando e incluso golpeando al simio, pero este parecía no darse cuenta._

_-Hmmm- suspiro una vez más inhalando el aroma dulce y suave de aquella loba._

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo. Era medio día cuando le tocaba a cierto panda hacer su turno de vigilancia y patrullaje por el valle. Iba tarareando una cancioncita bastante pegajosa mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo. Saludaba a todos con su característica sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Po- saludo un conejito de pelaje gris que iba caminando. El panda regreso el saludo con un gesto de su mano y continúo vigilando.

Después de un par de vueltas por los alrededores y tras haber comprobado que no había bandidos, ni más dumplings gratis, Po decidió tomar un descanso y segundo almuerzo.

-Hola, papa-saludo el guerrero dragón entrando a la cocina del restaurante de su padre.

-¡Po!-exclamo el ganso dando un rápido abrazo a su hijo. Estaba ocupado pues era la hora del almuerzo y tenía muchos clientes. Picaba verduras y las introducía en una olla humeante mientras Po se encargaba de algunas órdenes de dumplings, postres y demás.

-Gracias, pero yo ordene sopa-dijo lo mas amablemente posible el cerdo que Po estaba atendiendo, por error le había llevado un plato con una orden de galletas.

-Lo siento, ahora traigo su sopa-se disculpo el panda avergonzado de su error. Por desgracia no fue único, en tres de cada cinco mesas que atendía alguien tenía un reclamo "No ordene esto" decían algunos, "yo quería mas picante" le exigían otros, "¿Me das un autógrafo?" preguntaban los niños, claro que Po no pudo negarse a esta ultima petición ¡No podía decepcionar a sus fans! Pero si al resto de los clientes, la mayoría todavía se quedo reclamando cuando Po ya se había ido, replicando que Shifu le necesitaba para una misión muy importante, claro que solo el sabia que "misión muy importante" era en realidad "me voy a recrear batallas épicas con mis figuras coleccionables"

Así Po salió del restaurante de su padre lanzando un suspiro de alivio.

-Al fin-dijo una vez que logro salir del atareado restaurante. Volvió a sonreír pero entonces recordó que tenía que subir los mil y tanto escalones del palacio para poder llegar a su cuarto y a la comodidad de su cama.

Cuando por fin logro subir todos los escalones se encontró con el seño fruncido de Shifu, que lo miraba con reprobación.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Hace casi una hora que Grulla fue a relevarte-reprendió el panda rojo.

-Yo... mi papa... niños... el restaurante, tallarines, autógrafos, muchas, escaleras, tarde-balbuceo jadeando el panda señalando al pueblo, seguramente al restaurante de su padre. Shifu negó con la cabeza.

-En otras palabras: fuiste a evitar las responsabilidades fingiendo que ayudabas a tu padre pero los clientes se pusieron muy pesados, los niños no te dejaba en paz y cuando creíste que ibas a descansar evitando la responsabilidad de ayudar a tu padre recordaste que tenias que subir las escaleras ¿Cierto?-cuestiono Shifu alzando la ceja. El guerrero dragón afirmo enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-En ese caso, ve al salón de entonamiento-ordeno el maestro.

-Pero maestro...-Po estaba a punto de replicar, pero Shifu le interrumpió.

-Sin peros, o sino jamás podrás ver al maestro Yao y su caja original con aroma a pergaminos viejos-dijo Shifu con severidad en su voz y mirada.

-Está bien-y derrotado Po se fue directo al salón para entrenar. Cuando entro vio que la única que todavía estaba entrenando era Tigresa. Se acerco a ella, que se encontraba golpeando a los guerreros de madera. Tuvo que agacharse para evitar un golpe en la cabeza, pero calculo mal y la cola de uno de los guerreros le dio en los tobillos y cayo.

-¿Estás bien?-exclamo preocupada Tigresa al ver a Po en el suelo, por su culpa.

-Si, no me paso nada maestro Rino -respondió Po algo aturdido por el golpe en la cabeza.

Tigresa sonrió y ayudo a Po a levantarse. El panda se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones.

-Gracias, maestro Rino-se burlo el panda.

-No lo mencione...-dijo Tigresa decidida a no quedarse atrás con la broma- maestra mugan.

Ambos rieron antes su pequeño juego. Po no dejo en paz la broma, duraron así un buen rato. Mientras se suponía que debían estar entrenando, los dos comenzaron a jugar y a bromear de esa forma. Al principio Tigresa intento mantener la seriedad y volver con sus prácticas, pero Po era muy persuasivo, se las ingenio para seguir bromeando con la felina acerca de muchas cosas, incluso llegaron a imitar a mugan de una manera tan convincente que causo una carcajada en el felina.

-¡Mas rápido! ¡Más preciso! Si no puedes atrapar esa lucecita en el piso no eres digna del kung fu- se burlaba Po imitando la voz fastidiosa de la maestra pescado.

Además de bromear con las costumbres de los felinos, como perseguir luces y esas cosas, Tigresa se reía y apoyaba al panda en su juego infantil.

-Pero, Maestra Mugan, no puede exigirles tanto ¡Son simples mortales! No pueden respirar bajo el agua como usted, odiosa maestra del kung fu-respondió Tigresa fingiendo ser el maestro cocodrilo.

No se habían dado cuenta, pero para cuando salieron del salón y terminaron su "entonamiento" ya estaba oscureciendo. Po debía apurarse y llegar a la cocina a preparar la cena para todos, o si no víbora tomaría la iniciativa otra vez y terminarían comiendo "sorpresa de tofu" aunque en realidad la única sorpresa era que ni siquiera el tofu en mal estado sabia tan mal.

-Vamos, víbora no cocina tan mal-dijo Tigresa intentando defender a su amiga cuando Po menciono que el sabor de esa comida aun le llegaba en sus pesadillas.

-No la probaste ¿Cierto?-pregunto el panda de manera acusadora. Tigresa quedo pensativa mientras recordaba que, efectivamente, ella no había probado ni un bocado de la comida de víbora. Recordaba que, de manera súper discreta, había depositado su ración en el plato de Grulla.

-Claro que si-mintió Tigresa.

-Mientes-acuso Po sonriendo con satisfacción.

Tigresa se puso un poco nerviosa por el hecho de que el panda había logrado descubrir su mentirilla.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-cuestiono con indiferencia fingida.

-Porque el día siguiente tú eras la única que no se retorcía de dolor de estomago-respondió Po con una nueva sonrisa. Tigresa le dio un golpe "leve" en el hombro.

-No todos somos cocineros maestros-se burlo la felina.

Po volteo a verla.

-Podría enseñarte, víbora ya no tiene salvación-dijo Po. Sin saber porque Tigresa se rio.

-¿Pretendes enseñarme a cocinar?- pregunto Tigresa incrédula.

-Puedo hacer el intento-respondió Po.

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la habitación favorita de Po: la cocina. Cuando entraron vieron como Mantis y Mono hacían muecas de asco, Grulla no se encontraba por ningún lado y víbora estaba... ¡Cocinando!

-Víbora, deja eso, yo me encargo-dijo Po apresurándose hacia víbora.

-No importa, yo puedo terminar con esto-respondió la serpiente con una sonrisa.

-En serio, yo lo hago, no gastes tu tiempo-dijo el panda. Después de varias suplicas similares al fin logro convencer a víbora de que dejara la dificil tarea en las manos capaces del guerrero dragón. A penas víbora se dio la vuelta, Po arrojo la olla entera por la ventana.

Al cabo de unos minutos Po sirvió seis platos de comida. El menú de esa noche era sopa de fideos con ingrediente secreto. Todos estaban de buen humor con la deliciosa comida. Mono contaba chistes y todos, incluso tigresa, reían. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la pasaban así de bien, era increíble. Sin preocupaciones, sin pedidos de ayuda, solo relajarse, comer y reír. Lástima que no durara demasiado.

-¡Chicos!-todos se volvieron hacia la puerta y encontraron a una agitada grulla entrar de golpe- ¡Ayúdenme!

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto víbora preocupada por el estado de su amigo.

-Bandidos, logre ahuyentar a la mayoría pero muchos siguen sueltos-respondió el ave. Los demás suspiraron cansinamente. Se levantaron y salieron de las barracas.

Cuando bajaron al pueblo confirmaron sus sospechas, se trataba de Fung. Lo más extraño era que solo había un cocodrilo, faltaba su banda, seguro habían escapado. Los seis guerreros suspiraron fastidiados y adoptaron sus poses de batalla, pero Fung parecía no reparar en su presencia. El cocodrilo seguía con su asalto a ¿Una florería? Los guerreros del palacio de jade estaban impactados por el extraño lugar que el reptil había decidido asaltar, en medio de la noche para variar.

-¡Fung!-grito Po- más vale que te rindas, o si no te endentaras al poderbilisimo guerrero dragón.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Fung como si no hubiera captado el mensaje. EL cocodrilo seguía forzando la cerradura de la puerta con desesperación.

-¿Acaso esta sordo?-cuestiono Mono.

-Si, claro... ya casi-murmuraba Fung apresurado.

-¿Ya lo golpeamos?-sugirió Mantis. Tigresa negó con la cabeza y con ayuda de Po y una cuerda sujeto a Fung.

-¿Que te sucede? ¿Porque de pronto decidiste robar una florería?-preguntaba Po de manera acusadora y con el seño fruncido.

Fung parecía no reaccionar, tenía la mirada perdida, las pupilas dilatadas y tarareaba "luna china de mi amor".

-Llevémoslo a la cárcel-murmuro Grulla cansado de la actitud del caimán.

Tigresa chasqueo la lengua.

-¿Que le sucede?-se pregunto a sí misma.

Po y Mono cargaron a Fung para llevárselo, pero este no dejaba de moverse y forcejear.

-¡Déjenme! Tengo que llevarle a Luna sus flores, mi dama necesita flores ¡Ustedes no se pueden interponer!- gritaba Fung al tiempo que intentaba sacudirse y morder a los maestros.

-¿Que mosca le pico?-exclamo Mantis. No lograron detener al cocodrilo hasta que cierta felina, cuyo nombre no mencionare, se harto y de un golpe lo noqueo.

Recibió algunas miradas acusadoras, per se limito a encogerse de hombros y siguió caminando. Dejaron al reptil en el calabozo del palacio, al día siguiente buscarían al resto de la pandilla y los llevarían juntos a Chom-gom.

Víbora, Grulla, Mantis y Mono decidieron adelantarse a las barracas para dormir. Po quedo solo con Tigresa una vez más. Los dos paseaban por el camino largo para ingresar a las habitaciones. La luna estaba en forma de uña, una perfecta luna menguante. Aun así su luz blanquecina se esparcía por el camino iluminándolo de su color plateado. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar Po se detuvo junto a un árbol.

-¿Ya te cansaste?-se burlo Tigresa.

Po negó con la cabeza e hizo una seña con su mano para que ella se sentara a su lado, Tigresa obedeció.

-¿Por qué...?-Tigresa iba a preguntar algo a Po, pero el panda puso su dedo sobre los labios de la felina.

-Mira- murmuro en voz baja. En su mano había un pequeño tallo, en su punta había una flor de color morado.

-Es lavanda- explico Po antes de que Tigresa preguntara- ten huélela.

Tigresa recibió la ramita y olfateo la flor, tenía un aroma dulce y suave, relajante.

-Huele muy bien ¿No?-dijo Po.

-Si-respondió ella.

-Ten, quédatela- el panda extendió hacia ella otra ramita aun mas grande y colorida, ella la recibió extrañada, pero al mismo tiempo halagada, sin saber porque, se sonrojo un poco.

-Vámonos a dormir-dijo finalmente.

-Claro, ya voy, maestro Rino.

Ayudo a Po a levantarse y ambos se fueron a las barracas. Después de darse las buenas noches se quedaron dormidos.

_-Su aroma no se compara en nada con sus habilidades, si sabes a lo que me refiero- aseguraba aquel grotesco gorila al resto de sus compañeros._

_-Dicen que huele como las flores, que es de nacimiento ¡Valió cada centavo!- exclamo sonriendo cínicamente un leopardo alto y musculoso._

_-Si, esta noche es mía, espero que sea cierto lo que me dicen-comento un lobo de pelaje gris y ojos verdes, vestía una armadura de cuero con el símbolo del dragón estampado en el pecho._

_-Se lo juro señor, esa loba lo complacerá como nadie mas-rio el gorila. El lobo sonrió satisfecho._

_-Aclárame una cosa-dijo el lobo, el gorila y el felino asintieron en automático- ¿A que huele, exactamente?_

_- Dulce y suave, igual al aroma de la lavanda._

_**Continuara...**_** Aunque eso es muy obvio.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Bueno espero sus reviews con dudas, comentarios, reclamos , lo que quieran poner es bienvenido.**

**PD: Ojala puedan darse una vuelta y revisar mis otras historias :D**

**Hasta luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holissss... **

**Aqui el segundo capitulo de esta extraña historia :D espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 2: Blanca como la nieve.**

_El león acariciaba con las garras el cuello de Luna provocándole algunos rasguños que incluso llegaban a sangrar. Tendidos sobre una cama con sabanas mugrientas ubicada en el "cuatro especial" de la mansión. El felino paseaba sus sucias patas por cada parte del cuerpo de Luna. Ella se resistía, pataleaba y se revolvía, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Con sus zarpas la mantenía aferrada a él. Lanzaba graves y sonoras carcajadas con desdén._

_-Tranquila, mientras más te resistas más doloroso será-aseguraba el felino de melena castaña enredada._

_-A estas alturas no me dolería aunque fuera de hierro-replico ella furiosa lanzando un gruñido canino. Aun así el soltó una carcajada más estridente que el resto._

_-¿Cuanto entenderás que cuanto más te resistes, más atractiva pareces para nosotros?-su burlo el león mientras comenzaba una serie de mordidas bruscas en las orejas de Luna._

El cielo azul y brillante fue cubierto rápidamente, más de lo que había creído. Negras nubes se cernían sobre el valle de la paz. Una tormenta, era lo más seguro. Los tenderos comenzaron a recoger sus mercancías antes de que las primeras gotas cayeran a la tierra. Pronto los rayos y sus respectivos truenos se unieron. Descendían e eliminaban la tierra con su eléctrico azul.

Tigresa observaba desde la ventana de su habitación. El agua caía muy rápido, estaba lloviendo a cantaros. LA felina saco la mano y dejo que su zarpa se remojara en el agua fría de las nubes. Estaba aburrida, no podía hacer mucho ahí confinada en las barracas. Cuando llovía n era buena idea ir al salón de entrenamiento, por su falta de techo todo estaría empapado, a ella no le importaba mucho el agua, ni mojarse un poco las patas, pero a Shifu le molestaba que usaran la maquinaria mientras lloviera, nadie sabía porque pero era mejor obedecer. Como no había ningún villano, pues no tenía mucho que hacer.

-¿Tigresa?-ella se volteo de manera brusca al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Si?-dijo ella distraída al ver quien había entrado en su habitación, era Po.

-Solo venia a avisarte que ya está la comida, hay fideos- Po sonreía, casi sonaba como su padre cuando anunciaba su restaurante al público.

-Muy bien, muero de hambre-dijo ella mientras se levantaba. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y acompaño a Po hasta la cocina.

Cuando entraron vieron a los cuatro furiosos comiendo sus fideos casi sin emoción. Tigresa tomo asiento y Po le sirvió su comida en un tazón.

-¿Que pasa chicos? ¿Por qué tan... callados?-cuestiono Po al ver que todo seguía...aburrido a la enésima potencia.

-Estamos aburridos-contesto Mono revolviendo el caldo. Los demás asintieron de forma automática.

-Tengo una idea-menciono Tigresa cuando todo quedo en silencio.

-¿Cual?-pregunto Po.

-Termines de comer y se los diré- Po dejo caer los hombros ante esas palabras, acaba su sopa de un sorbo y miro a Tigresa con una gran sonrisa.

-Termine-afirmo enseñando su plato vacio- ahora dime ¿Cual es la idea?

-Olvídalo, es algo tonto- respondió ella bajando la mirada.

-Dime... Por favor-suplico Po haciendo ojitos de cachorro. Tigresa se negó repetidas veces, pero después de unos minutos de suplicas y ojitos de cachorro, accedió.

-Muy bien, yo pensé que podríamos jugar-dijo ella de manera tímida. Po lanzo un grito de emoción del tipo "es la idea mas barbará del mundo", en cambio, los demás arquearon la ceja con escepticismo.

-¿Jugar...a que, exactamente?-pregunto Grulla.

-A las escondidas-respondió Tigresa. Los cuatro furiosos ahogaron un grito, Mantis se desmayo y Grulla casi se atraganta al oír aquellas palabras.

¡Tigresa quería jugar a las escondidas!

**-oo0oo-**

La lluvia caía golpeando el techo de las barracas. De vez en cuando los rayos iluminaban el cielo y la tierra. El viento soplaba atraves de las ventanas y alborotaba el pelaje del primate que se escondía en su cuarto junto a Po.

-¿Porque tanto alboroto? Solo es un juego-dijo el guerrero dragón.

Mono temblaba y sudaba mientras intentaba subirse a la viga del techo;

-Shhh, no lo entiendes-murmuro el primate colgándose con su cola.

-¿Que no entiendo?-exigió saber Po.

- Para Tigresa, jugar al escondite es como salir de cacería- dramatizo Mono.

-Creo que exageras-dijo Po metiéndose en el closet de madera.

-Ha, ha, ha, claro-rio de manera sarcástica el maestro mono.

Los truenos resonaban en su cabeza como sonoros cañones. Todos temblaban a la espera del final. No les gustaba admitirlo, pero les aterraba jugar con Tigresa ¡Como rayos fue que aceptaron! Tal vez, solo tal vez, estaban realmente aburridos. Tan aburridos que aceptaron participar en una tétrica cacería en donde ellos eran la presa.

- 98, 99 y ¡100! ¡Listos o no, allá voy!-grito Tigresa con aire infantil desde algún lugar de las barracas.

Salió de su habitación y comenzó a buscar. En realidad Tigresa era una tramposa si de jugar a esconderse se trataba. Gracias a su desarrollado olfato y sentido del oído le era muy fácil dar con el paradero de sus amigos, después de todo a ellos no dejaban de temblarles las rodillas, excepto Víbora, pero el perfume de sus flores era inconfundible.

"Veamos"-pensó la felina deteniéndose en el pasillo principal olfateando el aire y agudizando el oído- "¿Quien será mi primera víctima?"

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Observo con atención, pero escucho con mayor atención aun. Fijo sus ojos ambarinos en la habitación de Mono. Elevo la mirada a las vigas sin alzar la cabeza y finalmente sonrió con cierta malicia al voltear hacia la habitación de Po.

Comenzó a caminar con decidida lentitud, mientras decidió quién seria su primera "presa". No podía esperar a ver sus caras de terror, tal vez sonara cruel, pero le encantaba. Sus pasos resonaban en todo el lugar, como un macabro tamborileo. Grulla temblaba y sudaba como un cerdo. De hecho los cinco maestros estaban aterrados en cierta medida, especialmente Mono, porque justo antes de que comenzara el juego él había apostado su tarro de galletas a que el sería el último en ser encontrado.

-¿Donde están amigos? Salgan ya-decía Tigresa con una voz infantil al mismo tiempo que parecía presagiar a la muerte.

La felina entro a la habitación de Mono y camino al rededor con calculada lentitud. Abrió el armario y ahí estaba, escondiéndose entre algunas capas negras, Po.

- Te encontré- susurro ella acercando sus labios al oído de Po.

-Ahhhh, porque-se quejo el panda haciendo un puchero, cosa que a Tigresa le pareció adorable y a Mono le dio risa...

-¡Te encontré!- grito la felina subiendo a la viga de un salto provocando que Mono lanzara un chillido.

El primate grito del susto y luego se puso a murmurar cosas entre dientes. Po reía al ver eso ya que al final el había ganado la apuesta ¡Galletas gratis!

**-oo0oo-**

Los truenos taladraban sus oídos como siempre que había tormenta. Intentaba meditar en paz. Su respiración acompasada daba la falsa impresión de que estaba dormido.

Pero Shifu no dormía.

Pensaba.

Pensaba en muchas cosas. Los bandidos no habían atacado el valle en mucho tiempo y eso le preocupaba. El superviso personalmente el traslado de Fung a la prisión. No es que fuera un criminal peligroso, ni nada remotamente interesante, solo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Aun así termino sorprendido por el extraño comportamiento del cocodrilo. Gritaba sin parar un nombre que no entendía... Se revolvía entre las sogas intentando escapar diciendo que tenía que volver, que no podía dejarla sola.

"Amor joven"-pensó Shifu en un primer instante.-"Nada de qué preocuparse".

**-oo0oo-**

Mientras tanto en las barracas, los guerreros seguían con su pequeño juego.

-Muy bien- sonrió Tigresa con orgullo- cuatro, y falta uno.

La felina rio un poco con autosuficiencia, mirando a sus compañeros encontrados y recordando sus rostros al ser atrapados. Víbora, Grulla, Mono y Po, ahora solo faltaba Mantis. En cierto mono el mas dificil de encontrar gracias a su innata capacidad de "ser compacto".

Tigresa olfateaba el aire y agudizaba el oído en busca de la más mínima señal que delatara la ubicación de Mantis.

El insecto se mordía los labios intentando no reír a carcajadas. Su técnica había resultado. En la oscuridad de su escondite, Mantis sonreía triunfante. Todo iba bien, nadie, ni siquiera Tigresa, podría encontrarlo...

-¡Mantis!- el insecto dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz cantarina y un poco infantil, el sonido de la humillante derrota. Mantis se mordió el labio inferior.

-Mantis- repitió Tigresa dando vueltas por la habitación, poniendo las manos en las caderas se preguntaba sin parar en donde podría esconderse su amigo.

-Mantis, si sales no te aplastare-prometió Tigresa queriendo parecer amistosa, pero tuvo el efecto contrario. Mantis estaba más tieso que nunca.

La maestra daba vueltas por todos lados. Abría cajones y los sacia hasta vaciarles todo su contenido. El resto de sus amigos la observaban un poquito preocupados, sabían lo competitiva que era Tigresa, y si no gana la cosa podría ponerse fea para cierto insecto.

-¿Donde estas, Mantis?-gruñía Tigresa al aire, como si este supiera en donde se ocultaba su compañero.

-Olvídalo, Tigresa- dijo Mono sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

-Tiene razón, Mantis es un as en las escondidas-aseguro Víbora.

-No me importa-dijo la obstinada felina reanudando su búsqueda.

-Por favor- insistió Po colocando su mano sobre el hombro de ella- mejor comamos mis galletas.

Mono enfureció ante las palabras del panda. Luego recordó que había perdido su apuesta con él, así que, a regaña dientes, subió a su "escondite secreto" y bajo con un jarrón azul bajo el brazo.

-Aquí están- el primate le entregó a Po sus galletas. Le costó mucho aceptarlo, con eso me refiero a que tuvieron que forcejear por algunos minutos antes de poder desprender a Mono de su tesoro.

-¡Sí!-exclamo triunfante el guerrero dragón alzando el jarrón sobre su cabeza en señal de victoria.

-¡Oye! Deja de mover esta cosa-se quejo un vocecilla.

Tigresa sonrió con malicia y con un movimiento rápido le arrebato el jarrón a Po, cuando el panda iba a protesta ella abrió el jarrón y cuando retiro la tapa ahí estaba.

En medio de aquellas galletas de color café había un manchón color verde...

-¡Gane!- la felina saco al insecto con su zarpa y lo alzo al aire tal como Po había hecho unos segundos antes.

-Está bien-suspiro Mantis mientras se metía a la boca una migaja de chocolate.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo con igual intensidad. Todo era silencio hasta que escucharon un gemido. Los seis guerreros se alertaron casi al unisonó. Aquel lastimero sonido se volvió a escuchar en las afueras. Reaccionaron a gran velocidad, como los rayos que caían afuera. Se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta y entonces la vieron. Su apariencia extraña y su aparición inoportuna hicieron a cierta reptil compadecerse. Víbora fue la primera en salir y mojarse en la lluvia mientras se acercaba con precaución a la extraña.

-Ayúdenme- ordeno revisando a la recién llegada.

Grulla y Po salieron y cargaron con la loba inconsciente.

-Llévenla a la enfermería- señalo Tigresa detrás de sus compañeros.

Todos se dirigían corriendo a la enfermería. Los seis guerreros estaban intrigados por la curiosa visitante. No solo su misteriosa aparición. Sino todo su ser, su cuerpo delgado y pesado, se notaba que había trabajado muy duro en su figura. Los rasgos de su rostro bañado por algunas gotitas eran finos y bellos, aun tratándose de un canino. La ropa que usaba delataba su ocupación, los jóvenes maestros no entendían como era que una hembra tan bella vestía harapos grasientos y rasgados, que en otro tiempo pudieron ser un vestido.

-¡¿Que sucedió?!-dijo horrorizada una cerdita que vestía de color blanco.

¿Qué le dijo a Tigresa? ¿Menciono algo sobre sus ropas de hombre?-cuestionó la enfermera apurándose a revisar los signos vitales de su paciente.

La mencionada torció una mueca de enfado y ayudo a Grulla a acomodar a la loba en una cama.

-No, señorita Lu, esta vez no es mi culpa-murmuro Tigresa.

La enfermera puso manos (cofcofpesuñascof) a la obra y comenzó a vendar las múltiples heridas de la loba.

A pesar de todo lo que habían visto seguían impresionados. No solo por su rostro delicado, ni si físico, no sus ojos, que en realidad no tuvieron oportunidad de ver, sino por su pelaje. Aun despeinado, sucio y empapado los hombres podían percibir cierto brillo en el. Les atraía el brillante pelaje de ella, era blanco y suave, como la nieve o una esponjosa nube.

_-Sabes que no quieres resistirte, Luna -el fornido lobo de pelaje gris tenia a la chica acorralada contra una fría pared. Ella dio un respingo y sus orejas se agacharon._

_Era incapaz de hablar. El nudo que se había formado en su garganta le impedía formular palabra alguna. Quedo muda mirando como aquel grotesco soldado se relamía los labios, mirándola como si fuera suya._

_- Tímida ¿Eh?-rio el canino de ojos verdes lanzando una carcajada sonora y brutal- así me gusta niña, significa que no te opondrás si hago esto..._

_Dejo la frase en el aire y con la ferocidad de un depredador estampo su hocico con los labios de Luna la joven loba gemía, suplicaba y empujaba al desagradable animal, pero no iba a dejarla tranquila por más que molestara, es mas a penas estaba empezando._

**Los reviews:**

**Lizz Jiao:Hola, jeje, sip, asi es. Primer comentario! SIIII. OK, ya corregi eso, gracias por la observacion :D , muy buena frase**.

**Leonard kenway: Hola, gracias.**

**Taffy1022: Hola! Que bueno verte aqui xD. Si, no lo dudes :3 ,Hmm no quiero decirte :P , es que eso se va a ir descubriendo a lolargo de la historia, te lo adelanto... SU nombre es Luna .**

**BrisTigressandPo: Wow, gracias :3. Aqui esta para que no esperes tanto :D**

**jeffersongongora: Gracias :D , ammm sip, lo de FUng fue rarop, pero necesario, luego sabras porque. Espero que te haya gustado este cap :D**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado a todos mis lectores fantasmas... Yo les digo asi, yo entiendo que a veces no puedan dejar reviews , lo entiendo y con saber que lo leen es suficiente :3**

**Hata luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero bueno, ****entiendanme los examenes **** (Todos invitados a mi funeral, porque voy a morir TTT-TTT),**** y ese detallito de que no tengo internet, en fin,**** aquí está el capitulo, espero les guste.**

**Siempre olvido esto…**

_**Kung fu panda le pertenece a Dreamworks**_

**Capitulo 3: Violeta hipnótico.**

_La niña lloraba. Gemía mientras se apretujaba contra la esquina de la habitación. La joven Luna tenía los ojos apretados y se tapaba las orejas para no escuchar los gritos desgarradores de su madre, ni los secos golpes de los puños de su padre._

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Le dolía la cabeza de manera horrible. Olfateo el aire de manera instintiva y luego se incorporo sobre la cama con la lentitud que le provocaba el dolor creciente en el pecho y el abdomen. Se toco los puntos afectados intentando recordar lo que le había sucedido. No había mucho, solo sombras, gritos, garras y colmillos. Su mente estaba en blanco.

-Oh, querida que gusto que al fin despertaras- la voz cantarina de la enfermera hizo a la loba dar un salto.

-Lamento haberte asustado-se disculpo la cerdita- seguro tienes hambre- y entonces le estiro una bandeja de tofu y algunas frutas, además de un té de manzanilla.

La loba observo la comida con desconfianza. Estiro la mano, temerosa, cogió una manzana con velocidad y se la metió a la boca.

-Wow, creo que si tienes hambre-la enfermera dejo la bandeja en la mesa junto a la cama de su hambrienta paciente.

La loba devoraba la comida con ansias, parecía que no había probado bocado alguno en mucho tiempo.

-Oye linda, no quiero interrumpir-dijo la cerdita, la loba la miro con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas llenas de comida medio masticada- pero necesito saber tu nombre.

Ella trago la comida que tenia masticada y se aclaro la garganta.

-Soy Luna- respondió con una voz cristalina.

**-oo0oo-**

El gong sonó y los seis maestros junto con el saludaron a su maestro y luego salieron de sus habitaciones con la intención de ir a desayunar.

Llegaron a la cocina contando chistes y riendo sin parar. Po preparó panes de frijol. Los demás comieron entusiasmados, en especial Po ya que además se comió unas cuantas galletas de chocolate. Mono refunfuñaba al ver la satisfacción del panda al comerse sus galletas.

- Ya no seas gruñón-le dijo Mantis.

El desayuno prosiguió así, entre risas, pucheros de cierto primate y reclamos de cierta felina.

-Ya es tarde, debemos ir a entrenar -decía Tigresa cruzada de brazos y dando leves golpecitos con su pie.

Ante su impaciencia sus compañeros se apresuraron a salir, casi todos. Po seguía sentado disfrutando su triunfo ¡Tenia sabor a chocolate!

-¿Quieres una?-dijo Po ofreciendo el jarrón a Tigresa.

-No, gracias- contesto ella con un gesto de su mano.

-Por favor, te mereces una-dijo el panda intentando no parecer suplicante.

-¿Por qué?-exclamo ella.

-Porque tú me ayudaste a ganarlas- sonrió el guerrero dragón.

-Habrías ganado esa apuesta igual-ella se encogió de hombros- Mono es pésimo en las escondidas.

**-oo0oo-**

Los maestros iban saliendo de las barracas cuando Mono se detuvo en seco con la mirada perdida.

-¿Mono? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Víbora preocupada.

-Si...- dijo el primate- Hmmm ¿Chicos?

-¿Si?-dijo Grulla.

-¿Creen que soy pésimo en las escondidas?-cuestiono de manera inocente.

-¿Te digo la verdad...?-contesto Mantis.

**-oo0oo-**

-Qué bueno que ya te sientas mejor, querida- dijo la enfermera viendo como la loba se ponía en pie.

-Gracias por ayudarme- respondió ella con sinceridad apoyando su pata en el borde de la cama a causa del mareo.

-Es normal- tranquilizo la cerdita. Luna sonrió agradecida con aquella desconocida que le había vendado las heridas. La enfermera se retiro sin levantar la vista de un pergamino des enrolladlo, en donde había descrito el estado físico de Luna.

-Disculpe- interrumpió Luna antes de que la doctora se fuera.

Ella se volvió y miro a Luna.

-¿En dónde estoy?-pregunto tímida la canina de pelaje blanco.

-En el palacio de jade-respondió la enfermera antes de cruzar el umbral de una puerta.

La loba esbozo una sonrisilla ladina y delicada mientras entornaba los ojos con un destello de emoción.

Cuando comprobó que ya podía sostenerse en pie, dio unos cuantos pasos rengueantes y luego salió de la enfermería sin hacer el menor ruido.

Camino abriendo puertas al azar en busca de algún lugar donde poder acerarse. Entro a lo que parecían ser habitaciones, en una de ella encontró ropa que le quedaba más o menos bien, en otra un jabón que tenía un sutil aroma conocido para ella. En un cuarto consiguió un pergamino pequeño que señalaba cada habitación del palacio, en donde también señala bala dirección que debía tomar para poder bañarse.

Salió de las barracas acarreando su tesoro e ingreso al baño. En cuanto entre descubrió que se trataba de un lugar bastante agradable, en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Había una gran tina de piedra con agua caliente, como si fuera termal. Y también unas cuantas cubetas llenas de agua limpia para acicalarse. Luna rio un poco emocionada.

Se desvistió y entro. Con una cubeta se mojo el cuerpo hasta cubrir cada centímetro de su pelaje. Suspiro aliviada al sentir el líquido corriendo por su piel. Con el jabón comenzó a tallarse hasta que estuvo segura de que no había más suciedad, ni recuerdos de su antigua vida. Vertió otra cubeta sobre su cabeza y retiro el jabón. Cuando hubo terminado de limpiar su cuerpo, se sumergió con lentitud en el agua caliente de la tina.

-Ah-suspiro Luna al entrar al agua.

Sentía como el vapor le abría los poros y eso le provoco una relajante sensación de comodidad. No quería irse de ahí ¡Ese lugar era el paraíso!

**-oo0oo-**

-Tardaron siglos-se mofo Grulla al ver que Po y Tigresa se habían rezagado.

La felina bufo por la nariz, pero no dijo nada más. Po se limito a sonreír como siempre. Los seis maestros se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento para comenzar con algunos combates de práctica.

Escucharon unos golpes en el interior del salón y se pusieron en guardia. Algunos gritos y un par de gemidos resonaban en el lugar. Los seis se pusieron de espaldas a la pared. Tigresa hizo unas señas silenciosas a sus compañeros indicándoles que ingresaran por el techo. Los maestros se pusieron en marcha, Grulla ascendió de manera discreta con un aleteo silencioso, Víbora y Mantis iban sobre su sombrero. Mientras que Po, Tigresa y Mono se precipitaban hacia la puerta.

Tigresa abrió la puerta con un golpe, esa fue la señal para sus compañeros. Los seis guerreros se precipitaron hacia el salón lanzando un grito de batalla. Esperaban encontrar ladrones, bandidos, o cualquier villano peligroso y psicópata, en cambio encontraron algo muy diferente.

Un gritillo agudo se escucho. Una exclamación de terror que Luna no se molesto en ocultar. Estaba aterrada.

-¡Tranquila! No era nuestra intención- se disculpo el panda levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

Luna respiraba agitadamente, sujetaba su pecho sintiendo el tamborileo de su desbocado corazón.

- Lo sentimos, creímos que eras... Alguien más- dijo Grulla sin saber que más decir para tranquilizarla.

-¡¿Quien creían que era?!-jadeo la canina sujetándose el pecho.

-¡Oye!-grito Tigresa de repente.

Sus amigos y la loba se sobresaltaron mirando a la felina con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Que sucede Tigresa?-pregunto Víbora.

-Ella...- murmuro con los ojos encendidos en fuego- ¡Esa loba está usando mi ropa!

**-oo0oo-**

-Lo lamento, en serio- se disculpo Luna realmente arrepentida, casi traía la cola entra las piernas.

-No te preocupes, Tigresa es...- dijo Po deteniéndose para buscar la palabra correcta- un poco... hmmm, no sé, posesiva.

-¿Por eso intento matarme con aquella bola de estambre?-pregunto Luna con gesto infantil.

-No, al menos no te hizo nada a ti- terceo el ave. Grulla, mono y Po habían terminado todos morados por su acto de caballería.

Hacia unos minutos, Tigresa estaba echando humo por las orejas al ver que la loba que habían rescatado la noche anterior se había puesto a husmear en su armario. La felina se abría lanzado contra la canina de no haber sido por la oportuna intervención de sus amigos. Entre Po, Mono y Grulla intentaron tranquilizar a su amiga, recibiendo un par de ojos morados, cada uno.

-Tigresa...-dijo Víbora con un gesto acusador.

-¿Qué?-bufo ella sin mirar fijamente a nadie.

-¿No tienes algo importante que decirle a Luna?-ínsito la reptil sin apartar su seño fruncido, ni sus colmillos, de su amiga felina.

Tigresa refunfuño un instante, hablando entre dientes y diciendo cosas que tenían que ver con sus cosas y la entrometida de la loba esa...

-Lo siento- dijo con los parpados apretados y los colmillos de fuera.

-¿Perdón, Tigresa?-dijo Víbora, sarcástica- Creo que Luna no te escucho...

-No se preocupe maestra, mi oído es muy sensible, lo escuche perfectamente- terceo la loba, pero la reptil la ignoro.

-Tigresa, Luna sigue esperando...

-Lo siento- dijo aun con los dientes apretados.

-Tigresa, entiende que no se escucha- recordó Víbora con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ya, por favor, si lo escuche, no importar igual fue mi culpa- dijo Luna intentando calmar los ánimos.

-Tigresa...

-¡LO LAMENTO!- rugió la felina harta de aquella platica inútil.

Todo quedo en silencio por un rato hasta que Tigresa suspiro aliviada, siempre se sentía mejor después de gritar.

-Tengo hambre- dijo la felina- ¿Que hay para almorzar?

_-No me dejes, mami- sollozo la cachorra estirando su patita._

_-Mi querida-una loba adulta de pelaje gris oscuro se acerco y acaricio la mejilla de la niña secándole algunas lagrimas- estarás mas segura si te vas._

_La joven siguió gimiendo un momento con las lágrimas recorriéndole la cara húmeda, mirando con sus ojos violetas como es que se iba alejando de su madre._

_-Ya cállate, niña-dijo de repente una cabra macho, quien tiraba de la carreta- no eres la única a quien su propia madre la vende como esclava._

_El traficante intento no mirar el sufrimiento de la cachorrita, pero le era casi imposible apartar la mirada de aquellos enormes ojos violetas brillantes e hipnóticos que centellaban en lágrimas._

_**Continuara…**_

_**Yo: ¿Saben qué hora es? **_

_***Voz irritante al fondo* ¡Hora de aventura! **_

_**-Nooo… ¡Es hora de contestar los reviews! **_

**Leonard Kenway:**** Gracias, es bueno leerte otra vez.**

**geraldCullenBlack:**** Hmmm… no sé porque pero creo que tal vez, solo tal vez, tienes razón. Gracias :3, si la verdad es que tienes toditita la razón**** esos recuerdos si tienen que ser asi, se que**** muy fuerte pero todo tendrá sentido algún día XD . Muy bien, me agrada la gente sincera… ¡Okay!**

**PD: ¿Has leído Bajo la misma estrella****, o Los Juegos del Hambre****?**** Perdon, estoy con ganas de preguntas xD **

**GHOST435:**** Oh God! You are my first review in English, that awesome! Your name is amazing . Thanks. Sorry if my English isn't… good xD**

**Jeffersongongora:**** ¿Una galleta? Noooo, debes ganar. Hmmm, si en realidad puede ser. Si, jeje, las escondidas se me hicieron un buen detalle, me alegra que te haya gustado. Bye**

**BrisTigressandPo****: Wow, gracias :3 , es una buena pregunta ,¿el cielo es azul? ¡Obvio Si, amiga! Bueno, gracias, espero leerte por aquí pronto. Bye**

**Taffy 1022:**** Jajaja… A mí también me ha pasado lo de la cuchara XD, tal vez... la verdad no quiero decírtelo :P (Así es, soy mala, Muajajajajaja), con respecto a eso... Sip, esa era la idea, Tigresa es peligrosa incluso jugando como una niña. Gracias, eso va a ser dificil porque los "Maravillosos" (Cofcofmalditoscof) exámenes ya me están matando lentamente… espero que tú puedas sobrevivir… TTT-TTT Yo ya estoy planeando mi funeral, te dejare mis chicles, espero que sobrevivas para poder venderlos T-T . Hasta pronto :D**

**PD: Ya me contagiaste tus TTT-TTT XD**

**Laus Deo:**** Hola. Oh Wow, jeje eso no lo esperaba gracias ¿En serio piensas eso? Gracias, aprendí del maestro (Así es, soy tu fan :D). Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado a todos los lectores invisibles y/o fantasmas y a cualquiera que este leyendo este capitulo. **

**Hasta pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What time is it? Summer time! (ya calmate high school musical xD) ¡La escuela se acabo! Al fin… **

**Lo siento, me emocione XD , como parece que ahora tengo algo de tiempo, ya vine a molestarlos con otro capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

_**Kung fu panda no me pertenece**_

**Capitulo 4: La ley de atracción.**

_-Las sirenas eran diosas, bellas que cantaban y con sus melodiosas voces todos las adoraban. Vivian en los montes y a veces bajaban a los bosques y concedían a los mortales regalos- la loba adulta sostenía un libro de cuero y la cachorrita sonrió. Era su leyenda favorita, excepto por lo que seguía después._

_-Eran bondadosas, con su canto hacían que todas las creaturas se sintieran como en el cielo- continuo la madre de Luna sonriéndole a su hija. La cachorrita se acurruco en los brazos de su madre para estar mas cómoda.- Hasta que un día..._

Todos tenían que admitirlo. Todos los hombres del valle tenían que admitir que era hermosa. Su pelaje blanco como la nieve era suave y cálido con un brillo casi natural. Cada uno sentía deseos por tocarlo.

Nadie podía negar que Luna fuera bella, incluso algo más. Aquellos ojos violetas magnéticos de largas pestañas mantenían a todos embobados.

-Esto es extraño- se quejo Tigresa cuando noto que todos los hombres se le quedaban viendo a la loba.

-Si, un poco- dijo Víbora.

Los cinco había acompañado a Luna al pueblo porque no conocía el lugar. Querían ayudarla en lo que necesitara, así que los hombres sugirieron bajar al pueblo para que ella conociera el lugar, además de ofrecer su dinero para comprarle a Luna ropa nueva y cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

Al principio la loba se mostro tímida con respecto a la oferta, al final acepto y terminaron recorriendo toda la plaza y el mercado. Po, Grulla, Mono y Mantis cargaban las compras de Luna con una asquerosa sonrisa de bobalicones en el rostro.

Tigresa arqueo la ceja cuando una ganso golpeo a un tendero en la cabeza. Muchas mujeres en el pueblo parecían querer decapitar a sus maridos, o novios por quedarse como lelos mirando a la canina pasar.

Luna sonreía a cada persona, los hombres se arrodillaban, saludaban y sonreían con expresión extraña, como si su cuerpo se derritiera en la acera ellos se quedaban mirando el lugar en donde la loba estaba.

Tigresa, la siempre desconfiada Tigresa, presentía algo raro con aquella loba. Algo no estaba bien. Incluso ella admitía que Luna era atractiva, sus facciones eran delicadas y su cuerpo parecía trabajado, aun así nadie podía ejercer tal control sobre la diminuta mente de Po... de todos los hombres. La felina observaba cada paso de Luna. Había algo muy sospechoso en el modo en que contoneaban las caderas y la cola.

Víbora compartía cierta inquietud con respecto a su visitante. Solo que, a diferencia de su amiga, ella no se iba a los extremos de "Es un demonio disfrazado para matar al guerrero dragón", la reptil solo pensaba en que Luna tenía algo especial, algo que le sonaba muy familiar.

-Mantis- dijo Luna.

- Si- el insecto apareció de pronto sonriendo.

-¿Podrías ayudarme con esto, cariño?- El insecto asintió mientras recibía en sus tenazas una bolsa liguera con aroma fuerte.

"Me dijo cariño, debo gustarle mucho"- pensó Mantis al momento cargar la bolsa de Luna.

La loba sonrió y le dio la espalda para seguir admirando los perfumes.

Una cabra macho se maravillo ante la belleza de la loba. Sus ojos cafés se encendieron con malicia. Se trataba de Zhang, un ex criminal conocido por obtener lo que quería...

- Son cien yuanes- anuncio la coneja que vendía en el puesto de cosméticos y artículos de aseo personal.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Luna desconcertada, luego compuso una sonrisa y agrego:- ¿No le parece que es mucho por un Shampo?

-No- respondió ella frunciendo el seño.

Luna iba a retirarse cuando llego Po corriendo con unas cinco bolsas cargando en los hombros.

-Disculpe- dijo el panda a la coneja- solo tenemos setenta yuan, soy el guerrero dragón ¿podría pagarle el resto después?

La vendedora lo dudo un instante, treinta yuan era mucho dinero en su opinión... Por otro lado, era el guerrero dragón quien ofrecía volver a verla. Lía, la vendedora, desde antes del ataque de Tai Lung había estado secretamente enamorada del hijo del restaurantero. Ella lo veía como un joven tierno y amable, aunque fuera infantil, al fin y al cabo nadie es perfecto. Además de que sabía cocinar...

-Solo esta vez- advirtió extendiendo la mano para recibir el dinero.

Po alargo su brazo con una bolsa de monedas para pagar. En cuanto hubo resuelto aquel problema, el panda y sus amigos emprendieron el retorno al palacio.

Los hombres recibieron la peor parte. Cargando con las compras de Luna, parecían esclavos o algo así. Luna iba al frente sonriendo y contoneándose con placer bajo su sombrilla de papel, que la protegía del sol.

Tigresa y víbora iban hasta atrás conversando. Tigresa miraba a Luna con rencor y desconfianza. Ella sabía que la loba no tenía nada bueno, pero no podía decir que era. Luna parecía alguien inteligente, pero no lo suficiente como para saber que era el palacio de jade, lo que en cierto modo ayudo a tranquilizar a la felina.

Víbora solo pensaba en que con la llegada de Luna al fin tendría con quien ir de compras, claro que Tigresa igual debería ir para ayudarlas con las cosas porque conociendo a la felina ella se limitaría a comprar un jabón o algo así.

En cuanto llegaron Grulla y Po llevaron las cosas a la habitación que Luna estaba usando para que se probara la ropa nueva.

Mientras Mono y Mantis se iban a buscar algo que les quitara las quemaduras de la cara.

-Po- dijo Tigresa- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro- respondió el panda. Po siguió a la felina hasta la cocina.

-Po, no quiero inquietarte, pero creo que no deberíamos dejar que Luna se quede- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?- el panda se encogió de hombros- No le veo problema a que se quede un tiempo.

-Pero no sabemos nada de ella, solo que se apareció en la noche y...- Tigresa fue interrumpida.

- Y estaba herida- completo Po.

Tigresa resoplo por la nariz.

-Además no podemos dejarla aquí, Shifu no sabe nada de ella- dijo la felina.

-Ya se lo diremos- el panda estaba dispuesto a restarle importancia al asunto y Tigresa a no dejar que eso sucediera.

-Yo solo digo que...

-Estas celosa- dijo Po con una tos falsa.

Tigresa abrió los ojos con enorme sorpresa e indignación.

-No es verdad.

- sí, claro.

Antes de que la felina pudiera rezongar Luna entro a la cocina seguida de tres maestros de kung fu idiotizados.

-Oye Po, ¿Como me veo?- pregunto de manera inocente.

El panda parecía babear. Salivaba como un perro bulldog cuando vio a la loba. Usaba un pantalón negro igual al de Tigresa, lo diferente era...todo lo demás. Una túnica morada le llegaba hasta la rodilla, era de un color intenso como sus ojos y tenia bordados de oro con forma de pavos reales. El corte de la túnica favorecía su figura enormemente resaltando sus curvas y músculos. En su oreja derecha Luna usaba un broche en color negro, se trataba de un símbolo que Po no había visto nunca.

-Tu...Tu... Bellísima- balbuceo el úrsido admirando a la loba como si fuera una obra de arte.

Tigresa gruño por lo bajo dispuesta a salir de ahí, pero entonces víbora apareció y la felina perdió toda esperanza de escapatoria. Se sentaron y comieron unos postres que Luna había comprado. Unos pastelillos de miel que se derretían en la boca, eran deliciosos, tanto que incluso Tigresa los Provo, con sus debidas precauciones- comprobar que no tuvieran veneno-.

**-oo0oo-**

Era ya entrada la noche. Una sombra de baja estatura se escondía entre los arboles del palacio. Esperaba junto a las barracas a que la luz del cuarto de la loba se apagara para poder entrar en acción.

**-oo0oo-**

Shifu se encontraba en la biblioteca. Todo seguía muy aburrido por el valle, no había crímenes, Po no había hecho alguna locura como liberar al demonio del puño mongol, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era leer. Paso varios minutos recorriendo los estantes en busca de algún rollo que le resultara interesante. Casi todos los había leído. Recordaba el contenido de cada uno.

"Control de la mente con el poder de la mente", "Los mil secretos de preparar fideos", "Las mil y una noches"-enumeraba en su mente el titulo de cada rollo y libro que encontraba- "El rey Arturo", "Leyendas griegas", "La historia de los dragones", "Las lagrimas del emperador"

Cada título conocido por Shifu le parecía ahora simplemente aburrido. Todo lo que quería era un libro, un rollo, una leyenda, una palabra que no hubiera leído antes...

"Símbolos de la mitología: Dioses, héroes y creaturas" era el título del libro que logro captar la atención del maestro. Con un creciente interés lo tomo del estante y comenzó a hojearlo.

Una risa broto de sus labios al momento de leer un subtitulo.

"Sirenas " que idea más original.

_-Hasta que un día una de ellas sufrió del peor de los castigos. Las sirenas eran deidades femeninas independientes y poderosas, eso no evitaba que tuvieran necesidades físicas. Llego un momento en que buscaron algo mas allá de los demás seres mágicos, buscaron hombres mortales. Muon, una de las más bellas, bajo un día del monte y paseo por las aldeas provocando el deseo de todos cuantos encontraba. Uno de ellos, un león apuesto y fuerte fue el único digno de su atención. Muon fue con el felino a una posada y ahí pasaron la noche, pero no fue como ella lo imagino.- La loba adulta se detuvo a respirar un momento antes de continuar con aquel desenlace- Pues el león la forzó más allá, no fue tierno, ni algo mágico. Fue una tortura, el león parecía querer comérsela viva y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

_-El felino salió al día siguiente gritando y presumiendo ser el primero en tener a una sirena en su lecho. Inspirados por la hazaña, otros hombres comenzaron a secuestrarlas. Invadían los montes y las aprisionaban en sucias celdas hasta que quedaran satisfechos._

_-¿Porque hacían eso, mami?-pregunto la lobita, siempre era la misma pregunta que su madre se negaba a contestar._

_-Con aquellos hombres lujuriosos las sirenas conocieron una emoción que nunca habían sentido antes: el odio. Los odiaban tanto que hicieron lo que en un pasado les parecía impensable. Usaron sus dones contra ellos, con sus voces controlaban la voluntad de aquellos que les había arrebatado su divinidad llevándolos a la peor de las muertes..._

_-Eso suena increíble. Poder controlar a las personas con solo la voz- comento la cachorrita._

_-Sí, suena bien, pero ellas terminaron peor. Los dioses las condenaron a vivir exiliadas, su único consuelo fue que no podrían lastimar a las mujeres._

_-¿Porque las castigaron? Ellas solo hacían justicia.- pregunto la curiosa lobita. La madre se negó a responder y con un beso la mando a dormir. Apago la luz de la vela y suspiro suplicando en silencio que su esposo no llegara ese día._

_**Continuara…**_

**Voy a aclararlo de una vez, Luna NO es una sirena, solo se trata de su cuento favorito.**

_**Los reviews:**_

**Jeffersongongora:**** Gracias, me alegra haberte inspirado una historia :D . Si, tienes razón con las galletas no se juega, no puedes perder :(, si pobre de ella. Tal vez Luna tenga algo que ver con eso. Y Sip, Tigresa podría matar hasta con una bolsa de bombones. Hasta luego.**

**Taffy1022:**** ¡Holisss! No importa, yo se que esa historia te gusto, además, nunca es tarde para dejar un review ;)… Nunca hare eso, y lo de la escuela, tranquila ya terminara… en unos a**ñ**os. Gracias. Hmmm, si, pero fue por una buena razón, y no, Luna tiene otros motivos para hacer eso. Ya somos dos, *Chócalas * Yo también pase Siii, y te entiendo, creo que incluso llegue a responder algo del tipo "La suma del cuadrado de los catetos es Benito Juárez porque las reacciones químicas se dividen entre los tiempos verbales" o algo así xD. Muchas gracias :D**

**Leonard Kenway****: Gracias, si que las abra, pero todo a su tiempo, bye.**

**geraldCullenBlack:**** Hola, Si, eso será descubierto próximamente solo en fanfiction. Net. Esa es una buena pregunta y te aseguro que pronto todo esto tendrá sentido. Sí, eso es, soy mala nivel Raven (**_**Teen titans) **_**, igual :D. Hmmm, esa no era mi intención pero bueno…. Hmmm… No lo sé… aun no me convences… XD, hasta luego.**

**Ghost435:**** Thanks. Oh, hmmm,no , my English ist'n …good, but I try. Great number and name :D , Thanks.**

**Gracias a todos los lectores Danny Phantom XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, canciones, discursos, lo que sea XD**

**Hasta luego.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola :D**

**Veo que a la gran mayoría no le agrado el… momento de debilidad de Po con Luna. Pero lo peor aún no ha sucedido…**

**Disfruten el capitulo :D**

**Capitulo 5: Compañeros**

_Por todos lados se escuchaban los chillidos y lloriqueos de las niñas. Luna intentaba mantenerse serena a pesar de aquel ambiente tan... Ni siquiera sabía describirlo. Estaba oscuro y silencioso cuando escucho otro grito desgarrador al final del corredor. Era tarde y lo mejor para la cachorrita seria irse a dormir, pero no pudo. Toda la noche tuvo la incomoda sensación de que algo o alguien la observaba... Toda la noche vigilada por un par de ojos azules…_

El gong sonó como todos los días. Igual que siempre, los maestros se levantaron y los hombres se pelearon por ver quién despertaba a Luna. Hacía ya un tiempo que Luna había llegado y se había instalado en uno de los cuartos para huéspedes, los hombres habían insistido en aquello, decían que la loba necesitaba un tiempo para recuperarse de... De lo que sea que la había dejado inconsciente. Tigresa y Víbora intentaron averiguar algo ya que ninguna de las dos sabia como fue que la loba había llegado ni de donde venia ni...En realidad no sabían nada de ella, excepto que se llamaba Luna, que era una loba y que, aparentemente, su flor favorita era la lavanda, a las dos maestras ya les hartaba que Luna siempre usara aquel perfume floral.

-Para Mono, Mantis, Víbora y Grulla-enumero Po, quien sostenía una bandeja de fideos en la mano- un tazón de mis famosos fideos de ingrediente secreto.

Los maestros comenzaron a comer casi sin ganas. No sabían porque, era casi como tener fiebre, cuando lo único que quieres es hacer nada.

-Y para Luna y Tigresa-dijo el panda sonriéndole a la canina-un plato de mis panecillos de ciruela.

-Gracias, Guerrero Dragón- sonrió la tímida loba cuando el oso le entrego su comida. Tigres rodo los ojos dándole un mordisco a uno de sus dumplings.

Po se sentó a comer junto con los demás. Tardaron más de lo usual en terminar su desayuno. Incluso Po parecía haber comido demasiado y eso que a penas había probado bocado alguno. Todos parecían muy cansados, les faltaba energía. Lo peor era que si no llegaban al entrenamiento a tiempo, Shifu iba a...

-¡Castigados!- grito el maestro cando vio a su alumnos entrara en el salón de entrenamiento. El panda rojo noto que sus estudiantes lucían fatales, cansados, con unas enormes ojeras...

-Lo sentimos maestro Shifu-se disculpo Tigresa, la única que extrañamente no se sentía cansada.- pero hoy todos parecen estar enfermos.

Los cinco maestros miraron a Tigresa con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Con que enfermos- Shifu dejo su bastón en el suelo, con una mirada de desconfianza se acerco a sus estudiantes.

Primero reviso a Po dándole un golpe en el estomago, el panda resoplo y Shifu aprovecho para meter la mano en la garganta del guerrero dragón. Los demás hicieron una mueca. Después fue el turno de Mono, a él solo le revisaron los oídos y los ojos. Víbora y Mantis terminaron inconscientes (No pregunten), Grulla, por otro lado, disfruto la revisión medica, incluso le dio a Shifu algunos consejos de lo que podría determinar si su enfermedad era grave o solo mortal.

-Aquí nadie está enfermo...-se enfado el maestro. Estaba a punto de dictar el castigo cuando...

-Lamento la tardanza, me perdí, accidentalmente termine encerrada en la mazmorra- Luna llego jadeando al salón.

"Los accidentes no existen" pensó Tigresa con una sonrisa.

-¿Quien es usted?-pregunto el maestro Shifu soltando el pico de Grulla.

-Soy Luna, invitada de los maestros-la loba sonrió acariciándose una oreja.

Shifu alzo la ceja. Que el recordara, no había invitada nadie a quedarse así que era muy extraño. Repaso a la canina con la mirada, no lucia diferente a otros lobos, el hocico largo, la nariz negra, las orejas puntiagudas... Nada fuera de lo normal, aun así no podía entender por qué sus alumnos la habían invitado a quedarse.

-Vengan de inmediato- ordeno Shifu.

Los seis maestros de kung fu se miraron dudosos pero la severa mirada de Shifu los convenció. Los siete salieron, entre cerraron la puerta del salón de entrenamiento dejando a Luna sola y confundida.

**-oo0oo-**

Shifu cerró la puerta y se quedo mirando a sus alumnos con gesto enfadadamente furioso. Los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón se miraban los pies.

-¡¿Quien rayos era ella?!

-Su nombre es Luna-respondió tímido el panda.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- exclamo el maestro.

Tigresa y Víbora se miraron entre ellas como si hubieran tenido la misma idea. La felina se adelanto para explicarle a su maestro sobre la loba.

- Maestro Shifu- dijo ella- Luna solo iba a quedarse unos días.

-¿Con la autorización de... Quien?- dijo el panda rojo.

-La encontramos en la noche, estaba herida y casi inconsciente- continúo víbora.

Shifu pareció pensarlo. La verdad eso cambiaba las cosas, si es que en realidad habían encontrado a la loba en aquel estado.

-Pues...- Shifu entre abrió la puerta para ver a la loba, la cual le sonrió- parece que ya se ha recuperado. Puede irse en cualquier momento

-¡No!-gritaron Grulla, Mono, Mantis y Po extendiendo los brazos, como si pudieran evitarlo.

-¿Por qué? Ella parece tener perfecta salud- argumento el maestro arqueando la ceja. Sus alumnos se miraron los pies, indecisos.

-Porque ella es una maestra de kung fu- dijo el panda. Sus amigos se golpearon la frente y la chicas estallaron en carcajadas (Y si, también Tigresa).

-¿En serio?- cuestiono Shifu con escepticismo.

Po asintió con una sonrisilla nerviosa en el rostro.

**-oo0oo-**

Shifu tenía la boca abierta. Simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

-Esa fue una increíble demostración de kung fu- elogio el maestro a la loba- muy bien ejecutada y precisa.

Tigresa gruño por lo bajo al escuchar eso.

-Muchas gracias maestro Shifu- Luna hizo la característica reverencia y luego sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-La verdad me impresionaste- comento víbora, sus ojos azules brillando de emoción.

-Si a mí también- dijo Mono.

La loba se sonrojo e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

-Fue algo bárbaro- dijo Po- no tenía idea de que en realidad supieras kung fu.

Luna se indigno y resoplo.

-No, claro que no se kung fu- dijo sarcástica- por esa razón me encontraron en el salón de entrenamiento la primera vez.

-Lo siento- respondió apenas el guerrero dragón.

-No importa- la sonrisa de la loba había regresado- es normal que pensaras eso.

Los demás no entendieron lo que había querido decir la loba con aquellas palabras, pero víbora sí.

El resto del día, los siete continuaron con sus prácticas, de alguna forma Luna había destacado en cada una de las fases del entrenamiento, y por esa razón Tigresa no dejaría de vigilarla.

Los hombres, por otro lado, estuvieron distraídos todo el día. No sabían si era por los ojos violetas de Luna, o su pelaje blanco, o la manera tan provocadora en que caminaba meneando la cadera…

**-oo0oo-**

Zhang se lamentaba. La cabra casi podía llorar por su fracaso ¡Un hembra lo había vencido en kung fu! El siempre se había vanagloriado de su técnica engañosa y sus movimientos tramposos, muy pocos habían podido derrotarle, entre ellos los maestros del palacio de jade, pero... La loba no era maestra de kung fu. Esa canina no era más que una viajera confundida, y aun así pudo vencer a Zhang.

El criminal no podía entenderlo ¿Cómo era posible? El había vigilado a la loba de ojos morados todo el día, y en ningún momento esta había dado indicios de saber… Bueno, defenderse sola.

Zhang era sigiloso, sin hacer ruido había ingresado a las barracas, sin despertar a nadie había llegado al cuarto de la loba. Ella se despertó cuando sintió una pesuña acariciando su cuerpo. La cabra apenas se había percatado de que su víctima estaba consciente, así que continúo.

Luna había querido gritar pero en lugar de eso hizo algo muy diferente.

**-oo0oo-**

Amanecía y la luz del sol se colaba por los barrotes de la celda. Fung estaba despierto, a diferencia de la mayoría de los prisioneros. El cocodrilo murmuraba cosas entre dientes mientras continuaba con su pequeño proyecto.

-Fung ya deja eso y vete a dormir- sugirió Ga-rhi.

El líder de bandidos no respondió de inmediato.

-En un momento- dijo- ya casi termino.

-Por favor, llevas toda la noche tallando esa cosa- se quejo su segundo al mando.

-No es una cosa- exclamo el cocodrilo arrojando su casco contra los barrotes que le separaban de Ga-rhi, el otro cocodrilo se encogió con el ruido metálico.

-Es una escultura de mi dama- aclaro Fung mostrándoles a su compañero la rama de madera que, poco a poco, había llegado a tomar una forma canina con formas toscas que pretendían ser curvas y una esponjosa cola blanca.

-No puedes hablar en serio- dijo Ga-rhi.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Fung, el cocodrilo continuo con su tallado.

-Porque solo la viste una vez, creo que ni siquiera le hablaste.

-¿Hablar? Eso es ridículo- se burlo Fung- su mirada lo decía todo, como si en silencio hubiéramos conversado por horas.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido- observo el cocodrilo.

-Cállate "Chico listo"- Fung le lanzo a su compañero una mirada iracunda, y prosiguió- nadie más podría saberlo, solamente yo sé lo que ella quiere, y solo yo puedo conseguírselo.

-Sigue sin tener sentido.

Fung estaba a punto de arrojar su pequeña escultura de madera, pero se reprimió. Lanzo un suspiro.

-Mira, no puedes entenderlo, no sabes lo que es estar enamorado.

Ga-rhi estaba a punto de protestar…

-Los libros no cuentan, señor "Ya llegue a la parte en que la hija del campesino se enamora del rey"

El cocodrilo cerró la boca y dejo que su líder prosiguiera.

-Además, sí que hablamos… Bueno, ella hablo…

-¿Y qué te dijo?

_-Hola, soy Luna, no tienes porque asustarte- aseguro la cachorra de lobo blanco._

_En la penumbra de la celda brillaban un par de luces grisáceas, Luna podía escuchar algunos gemidos._

_-No… no te tengo miedo-respondió la voz de una niña de probablemente cuatro años._

_-¿Entonces por qué no sales de ahí?- pregunto la lobita blanca._

_-Porque no puedo._

_-¿Qué?_

_Luna camino a tientas por la celda, sus patitas descalzas se mancharon con algún material húmedo y mal oliente. Movía sus garritas frente a su cara, por si se topaba con alguna pared. _

_-Por aquí- dijo la voz. Luna se dejo guiar por la desconocida cachorra._

_-No puedo verte- dijo la lobita decepcionada._

_-pero aquí estoy- respondió la otra._

_Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida. Frente a ella se encontraba otra cachorra de lobo. Solo que ella tenía un pelaje negro, tan intenso como la noche, sus orejitas erguidas, una de ellas sin un pedazo, y sus patitas se movían ansiosas._

_-Ven- Luna tomo las garras de la lobita para llevarla a un lugar más iluminado._

_-No puedo- respondió la loba negra._

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto Luna._

_-No puedo caminar._

_Luna quedo atónita con aquellas palabras dichas entre sollozos. La pequeña loba oscura estaba sentada con las piernas extendidas, Luna pudo ver que a sus patas les faltaba desarrollo, un par de muñones con solo indicios de dedos._

_-No importa- la lobita blanca sonrió.- me puedo quedar aquí, podemos hablar._

_-Gracias- dijo la niña de pelaje oscuro._

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto Luna._

_-Por no salir corriendo._

**Ahora sí, el tan esperado memento de reviews.**

**BrisTigressandPo: Gracias, bueno aquí esta espero que te haya gustado.**

**Jeffersongongora: Sip, Tigresa es muy peligrosa. Y creo que en lugar de hablar de los traumas de dark voy directo a contestar el review. Gracias. Y no, eso es prácticamente imposible, Po tiene ciertos gustos, además es parte importante de la historia. Aun así espero que te haya gustado.**

**Leonard Kenway: Gracias, igual tu. Hasta luego.**

**geraldCullenBlack: Si es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos XD . Tienes toda la razón, es un detalle importante, no diría "re-importante", pero si es importante. De hecho ese símbolo también es importante. Si esa soy yo, Raven, poderes mágicos y toda la cosa XD, Tu eres.. Raven.. la que ve el futuro… Siii Jaja. Muy bien.**

**PD: Siempre…**

**AlenHeart1915:Bienvenido :D, Supongo que todos pensaban algo asi, de todas formas es algo esencial en la historia. Gracias. Espero que te haya gustado este cap.**

**Saludos a los fantasmas :D , espero que les haya gustado.**

**Hasta luego.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola**

**Puede que no sea mi mejor capitulo, pero por favor, lo hice en menos de un dia. Espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 6: Hora de cenar.**

_La loba temblaba de pies a cabeza, se frotaba las garras con una nerviosa inquietud. Detrás de la puerta de madera escucho unos gritos de voces graves, golpes secos y muchos insultos que jamás había escuchado. _

_-Tranquila- una vieja puma le hablo, acaricio el hombro de Luna para transmitirle confianza- ellos no son tan malos una vez que te acostumbras._

_Luna no supo que responderle a la ancianita. Parecía alguien que había vivido toda su vida en aquel lugar tan horrible, en cambio, Luna había llegado apenas hacia unas horas._

_-Te aseguro que no eres la única niña que termina en este lugar, solo mira a tu alrededor- Luna obedeció, la felina tenía razón. Por todos lados había muchachitas gimiendo y acurrucándose en las esquinas, muchas de ellas seguro no pasaban de los diez años de edad. _

_-¿Qué es lo que van a hacerme?-pregunto la lobita._

_La felina de pelaje aleonado no respondió, se quedo en silencio meditándola situación de las niñas, muchas habían llegado por deudas o habían sido capturadas, otras, como Luna, solo tuvieron mala suerte._

¡Quítate de ahí!- grito un ganso de plumas negras empujando a un cerdo de su asiento- No ves que la señorita Luna.

-¡Que te sucede, idiota! ¡Estoy comiend…..do...Do!-el cerdo quedo sin palabras, no pudo seguir hablando cuando vio a la loba blanca que aparecía por la entrada del restaurante.

-No era necesario, de verdad- dijo Luna ofreciendo su mano al ganso, quien la beso.

-Fue un placer- respondió el ave.

Tigresa volvió a gruñir. No podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía evitarlo. El solo hecho de observar como los campesinos trataban a Luna como a una reina le parecía repugnante, casi le daban ganas de vomitar cada vez que lo escuchaba.

-Es normal que sientas celos, yo me siento igual a veces- le dijo Víbora un día.

-No son celos- recalco Tigresa apretando los puños- Es que me parece sospechoso.

-Si Tigresa- Víbora estaba siendo sarcástica, solo para molestar más a su amiga- Ser una loba tan bella es súper sospechoso, quien sabe, tal vez planea robarse todo el maquillaje del Valle de la paz.

Luna se sentó junto a sus nuevos amigos, los cinco furiosos. En seguida llegaron Po y su padre con los fideos.

-Hola, jovencita- dijo el señor Ping saludando a Luna con una gran alegría- Soy el padre de Po.

Luna dudo unos instantes…

_¿El padre de Po?-_ pensó- _Seguro que el guerrero dragón se parece más a su madre._

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Luna-dijo la loba con una de sus habituales sonrisas tímidas.

-Oye, Po, sí que es linda- dijo el señor Ping en lo que se suponía era un susurro, claro que todos los presentes lo estaban escuchando- Creo que es más bella de lo que me habías contado, aunque no estoy seguro de que sus ojos sean de color "Violeta más hermoso de todos los tiempos", pero bueno.

Po termino escondiéndose detrás de la bandeja mientras sus amigos reían a carcajadas.

**-oo0oo- **

Shifu estaba de viaje. Después de la inesperada llegada de la loba, Shifu tenía que aclarar su mente, había ciertos detalles que no podía entender. Su primera parada era Lee Da, la academia de kung fu.

El maestro usaba una capa de viaje para cubrirse de las lluvias que le habían arruinado su ruta original. Shifu iba pensando en la loba, no sabía porque, solo que no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Pensaba en su kung fu, un estilo muy peculiar… La loba había demostrado una gran maestría en las artes marciales, su estilo parecía único. O eso había pensado Shifu. Ahora, mientras caminaba por las montañas, reflexionaba sobre la chica. Sus golpes eran fuertes y precisos, casi podría decir que brutales. Sus posturas eran muy inconsistentes, dependiendo de la situación adoptaba formas equilibradas, resistentes, flexibles o veloces.

Po le había dicho que la loba era una maestra de kung fu, pero lo que ella había hecho era más profundo y extraño. Muchos de los movimientos que ella había realizado le eran a Shifu muy conocidos, familiares… Los había visto antes…

Un viento le quito la capucha, descubriendo sus enormes orejas con pelaje rojizo. Shifu lanzo un gruñido y volvió a ponerse la capa. En medio de la tormenta Shifu escucho un ruido, un murmullo apagado de voces roncas. No sonaban muy lejos de ahí, así que el panda rojo se acerco con sigilo, y entonces los vio…

**-oo0oo- **

-Muchas gracias, chicos, pero no era necesario- dijo Luna a los tres sudorosos maestros.

-Nos alegra…- Po se detuvo un momento para respirar- ayudarte.

Grulla y Mono asintieron sonriendo.

Víbora y Tigresa esperaban al borde de la escalera.

-No puedo creerlo- refunfuñaba Tigresa- La cargaron sobre sus hombros todo el camino, como si sus patas blancas no funcionaran.

-Tal vez le sucedió algo, quien sabe, tal vez piso un… no sé, pero a lo mejor se lastimo un pie- argumento Víbora intentando tranquilizar la cólera de Tigresa.

-¿Acaso estas de su lado?- Tigresa tenia los brazos cruzados, el seño fruncido y su cola serpenteando.

-Tigresa, por favor, no hay lados- dijo la reptil, pensando en que eso ya era demasiado ridículo.

La felina rodo los ojos con un claro gesto de "no lo entenderías"

Todos entraron a las barracas, habían pasado otro día en el pueblo acompañando a Luna. La loba había hablando sobre necesitar algo muy importante, aunque no dijo que era exactamente, lo hambre no dudaron en donar sus ahorros para que Luna lo consiguiera.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que se había ocultado el sol, así que era...

-¡Hora de cenar!- anuncio el panda jadeando, aun estaba demasiado cansado.

-Po, no te ves muy bien- observo Víbora tomando la temperatura del panda- deberías descansar.

-No- se negó el guerrero dragón- Si me voy a dormir ¿Quién prepararía la comida?

-Pues yo- se ofreció Víbora.

Todos excepto Luna negaron rotundamente. No permitirían que Víbora volviera a poner sus escamas sobre la comida.

-Yo podría- Todos se sorprendieron al escucharla. Grulla se desmayo y Mono casi grito.

-¿Qué? No creen que pueda cocinar- dijo Tigresa indignada, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Víbora tenía los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta ante el ofrecimiento de su amiga.

-No es que no creamos que no puedes cocinar- dijo el nervioso insecto- pero podría ser peor que el veneno de Víbora.

-¡Oye!-grito la mencionada.

-Tranquilos, chicos- intervino Po- creo que ella podría sorprenderlos- el panda dirigió una mirada cómplice a la felina.

-Si tú lo dices….

**-oo0oo- **

Shifu se acerco con cuidado. Buscaba no ser visto por aquellos seres de la montaña. Una luz anaranjada ilumino la roca en donde él se escondía. Una sombra larga apareció, de pronto otras sombras de diferentes tamaños le siguieron.

Shifu se quedo quieto observando los pasos rengueantes de ellos. EL panda rojo comenzó a seguirlo, temiendo que fueran bandidos, pero cuando pudo verlos bien solo sintió lastima.

Frente al panda rojo se encontraba un grupo de variados animales, algunos lobos, perros, cabras y un gorila. Todos ellos usaban ropas mugrientas y desprendían un olor nauseabundo. Sus rostros estaban llenos de tierra y sudor, ligeramente lavados por las lluvias. Tiritaban de frio, acercaban sus patas desnudas al fuego, parecían un grupo de vagabundos.

El maestro de palacio de jade decidió dejarlos ahí. Salió de la caverna en la que había entrado, y siguió su camino por la oscura montaña.

Cubrió su cabeza una vez más. Sus pasos se vieron lentos a causa de los vientos en contra. Ya comenzaba a recobrar el ritmo. No tardo demasiado en atravesar las montañas y dejar atrás las tormentas de nieve.

Siguió caminado por algunos días, recibiendo posada en algunas aldeas, y viéndose obligado a acampar en ocasiones. Aun así nada mas lo distrajo de su objetivo, Shifu llego a las afueras del pueblo de Da Lee al atardecer de su cuarto día de viajar.

No había tenido ningún contratiempo, todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

-Maestro Shifu- exclamo alegre un ciudadano- es un honor.

-Igualmente- respondió el panda rojo haciendo una reverencia.

-Quisiera saber si tiene alguna habitación disponible- solicito el maestro en la posada del pueblo.

-Pero por supuesto- dijo el conejo.

Entonces ordeno a un gorila que abriera una de las habitaciones. Dentro había una pareja de gansos. El gorila los saco literalmente a patadas. Shifu protestaba, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Listo- anuncio el conejo- su habitación esta lista.

**-oo0oo- **

Tigresa estaba casi terminando, y todos debían admitir que olía delicioso.

La felina sonreía mientras agregaba un poco de sal a la sopa. Parecía que Po tenía razón, cocinar era divertido, y relajante. Tigresa corto unas zanahorias en rodajas y las introdujo a la olla.

Los demás solo parecían sorprendidos, hambrientamente sorprendidos. A ninguno se le abría ocurrido, jamás, jamás, JAMAS, en la vida, que Tigresa fuera a cocinar. Pensar en eso era como imaginarse a Po delgado, o a Mono serio, o a Víbora con manos, era imposible, y aun así todos esperaban ansiosos la comida.

Víbora refunfuñaba que su comida podía ser muy rica, los demás la ignoraban por miedo a un latigazo, en los que ella era experta.

Tigresa sirvió la comida e tazones y la repartió, después ella misma pudo comprobar que en realidad no lo había hecho tan mal. No era como la comida de Po, pero era comestible. Luna amo la sopa y agradeció a Tigresa en repetidas ocasiones, solo criticando un poco la cantidad de sal.

"Demasiada sal"- pensó Tigresa rodando los ojos- "Es la primera vez que lo intento"

-La sopa esta deliciosa, te luciste Tigresa- dijo el panda.

La felina sonrió agradecida y dio otro sorbo a sus fideos.

**-oo0oo- **

El cielo estaba oscuro, casi era media noche. La luna se apreciaba como un bello cuarto creciente en la oscuridad. Una silueta esbelta se deslizaba en las sombras del palacio. Corría con gracia y delicadeza, sin restarle velocidad, era el paso de un depredador al acecho.

-Hola- dijo alguien. La sombra le tapo la boca con sus garras.

-Lo siento- se disculpo- pero a veces no puedo evitarlo.

-No importa- respondió ella- ahora solo quédate en silencio.

-Lo que sea por ti- dijo el lobo de pelaje gris azulado.

Ella rodo los ojos.

-Nadie te siguió ¿Cierto?- el lobo asintió- bien.

-¿Para qué me necesitabas?- pregunto el-

-Tengo un favor que pedirte, debes buscar a alguien.

-Por favor- rezongó el lobo bajando los hombros- otra vez no, entiende que a tus padres ya los busque por toda China…

Ella lanzo un gruñido amenazante, el lobo pareció comprenderlo, así que cerró la boca.

-Quiero que busques a alguien diferente, no sé en donde pueda estar, no tengo nada, solo su nombre.

-Sera suficiente- el canino saco un pergamino y un pincel- ¿A quién buscare esta vez?

Ella se lo dijo. EL lobo quedo pensativo un momento, al final accedió. Ella le agradeció y regreso a las barracas antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación.

_-Eres una inútil- el jaguar le dio una patada. Luna se arrastro para finalmente pararse a gachas.- No sé porque gastamos tanto en alguien como tú._

_El felino daba vueltas atravez del recinto con su cola serpenteante y su mente procesando ciertas ideas con respecto a su nueva esclava._

_-Perdóneme- dijo Luna arrepentida, su voz quebrada por el llanto y el dolor._

_-¿Qué te perdone?- el soldado agarró a Luna por el pellejo del cuello y la levanto hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura.-Tienes mucho que aprender, chiquilla._

_Le dio un golpe y la dejo en el suelo otra vez. El leopardo salió de la habitación después de haberle gritado a la lobita._

_Luna sollozo. Se cubrió los ojos con las manos para que aquel animal no tuviera la satisfacción de verla llorar._

**Creo que hice este capítulo muy corto ¿Ustedes que piensan?**

**Respondiendo a Los reviews:**

**Jeffersongongora: ****en realidad esa es la idea de los recuerdos. Entiendo que tengas curiosidad, y creo que Shifu tardara un momento en abrir los ojos. Bueno, gracias por el review, hasta luego :D**

**Taffy1022: ****jeje, Hola. Supongo que era de esperarse. Gracias, y espero que no imagines lo que creo que imaginas, Zhang pensaba hacer algo indebido con Luna. A mi también me dio tristeza cuando la escribí ;(. No importa :D , oh, espero que te mejores pronto :D**

**PD: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**geraldCullenBlack: **** Si. Duo de Ravens XD. Ja,ja. Supongo que no podría engañarte por tanto tiempo. Si que es importante, y su comportamiento tiene mucho que ver con los recuerdos. Sí, pero creo que eso que dijo Shifu solo lograra que cierta felina enojona, cuyo nombre no mencionare, se…enoje XD. Bye**

**Leonard Kenway****: Gracias. Lo entiendo, creo que a todos XD. No estoy muy segura de responderte eso ahora, podría decírtelo mas adelante, o podrías esperar, en realidad no falta mucho para saber lo que es esa loba. Oh, ten por seguro que Tigresa lo averiguara. Luna-tica, jajajajaja, en serio me la pase riendo un buen rato con eso XD, jeje, si entendí. No diría que la loba está loca, tiene traumas, y que Po se haya fijado en ella tiene mucha importancia, obviamente es Tigresa, pero Po esta algo ciego temporalmente, después sabrás porque. Gracias. Adiós.**

**brisTigressandPo: Muchas Gracias :D, si creo que a todos va a caerles mal,sobre todo en el proximo cap. Spongo que es por lo complicado de su historia, me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**Esto va para todos :D**

**Como ahora tengo algo de tiempo (Solo algo, porque la mayor parte del tiempo soy elfo domestico D: ) Podre actualizar mucho más seguido, podría ser incluso un capitulo diario, pero si por algún motivo no puedo, pues lo siento.**

**Gracias a todos los lectores :D**

**Hasta luego.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola otra vez :D**

**No voy a entretenerlos con estas palabras que seguramente van a brincarse, así que solo diré una cosa…**

**No me odien por este capítulo :(**

**Capitulo 7: Luna llena.**

_Luna estaba recostada en su cama, una suave manta de color azul cielo cubría su cuerpecillo de cachorra mientras dormía. Una luz se encendió en el exterior y el golpe estridente hizo que la loba se despertara._

_-Aléjate de ella- ordeno la conocida voz de su madre, temblaba intentando sonar firme, pero no dio resultado alguno._

_Un golpe, seguido de un gemido, resonó en el pasillo. Un gruñido canino se escucho al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación de Luna se abría. La cachorra se froto los ojos con el dorso de la mano, confundida por aquellos ruidos. _

_En el umbral se distinguió una silueta canina, alta y fuerte que gruñía._

_Luna lo reconoció de inmediato. Su padre caminaba tambaleante, en sus ojos rojos e hinchados se notaba que hacía tiempo que no dormía. Luna se levanto de la cama e intento correr junto a su madre, que estaba tirada en el suelo, pero el lobo de pelaje rojizo sujeto su muñeca con demasiada fuerza, y con un movimiento brusco obligo a Luna a sentarse en el suelo._

_-Padre, no- los ojitos violetas de la loba comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas con solo ver a su padre en aquel estado. El olor amargo del alcohol lleno las fosas nasales de la cachorra. El lobo de ojos azules no hizo caso a los ruegos de la pequeña, levanto una garra y le dio un golpe que provoco un grito agudo de la garganta de su hija._

La nieve caía sobre su cabeza grisácea, sus ropas congeladas comenzaban a teñirse de blanco duro. Levanto una zarpa y retiro algunos copos de sus orejas. Caminaba a paso veloz por las montañas. Había otros cinco leopardos que la seguían, todas ellas en iguales condiciones que su líder.

-¿Cuánto falta?-pregunto una felina de ojos verdes.

-No mucho- respondió la líder- en uno par de días llegaremos a la aldea de Daw.

-¿Un par de días? Eso mismo dijiste hace dos días- reclamo otro leopardo.

-Valdrá la pena, yo sé lo que les digo- tranquilizo la felina.

Una de las felinas moteadas se detuvo temblando, sus dientes castañeando. La líder se volvió con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Oh. Nada, nada- dijo sarcástica, aun temblando- solo que tal vez ya te olvidaste de que no somos leopardos de las nieves.

-No seas llorona, ya casi llegamos- dijo la líder.

En medio de la ventisca aprecio una sombra de proporciones mayores a cualquiera de las viajeras. Las felinas se asustaron, pero la líder ordeno que mantuvieran la calma.

La figura canina se definió revelando aun lobo de pelaje gris azulado que usaba una gruesa capa de viaje. La líder no se dejo intimidar por la altura, ni la apariencia del lobo.

-¿Song?-dijo el canino pasando la mirada por las felinas.

-Si- dijo la líder, no sin algo de desconfianza-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Kai, me enviaron para buscarte y llevarte al valle de la paz.

-Sea lo que sea, esta vez no robamos nada- se apresuro Song levantando las manos.

-No se te acusa de nada- aclaro Kai, la felina levanto al ceja- solo vengo a buscarte por pedido de alguien.

-¿De quién?

**-oo0oo- **

Tigresa golpeaba los obstáculos como si en realidad quisiera matarlos. Sus garras se movían veloces, con la precisión de su entrenamiento de hacia años. Saltaba, golpeaba, daba patadas, zarpazos, cada movimiento ejecutado con una furia increíble.

Esa fue una increíble demostración de kung fu, pensó mientras destrozaba el rostro de otro muñeco con sus garras, estúpida loba.

Sus pensamientos habían comenzado a desviarse en cuanto recordó aquel episodio en el salón de entrenamiento, su furia había despertado y, aunque siempre decía que el kung fu y la ira no se mezclan, termino rugiendo por todo el salón de entrenamiento.

Ella sabía que había algo malo con aquella canina, no podía asegurar lo que era exactamente, pero era algo retorcido. Na die puede ser tan perfecta, pensó gruñendo, no puede ser tan hermosa y delicada, y además ser una maestra de kung fu, estoy segura de que si nos enfrentáramos yo le patearía su proporcionado trasero.

Tigresa parecía tan sumida en sus pensamientos de venganza que no se percato de que Po había entrado en el salón para "entrenar".

-Wow, maestra Tigresa, por favor, déjeme algo- dijo el panda, Tigresa se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, sin dejar de concentrarse, salió del circuito con un mortal hacia atrás para finalmente caer frente al oso.

- ¿Por qué me llamaste así?-cuestionó ella con los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Cómo?- Po parecía confundido.

- ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre?- dijo ella con cierta indignación.

-Es lo mismo- respondió el guerrero dragón encogiéndose de hombro, luego aparto a Tigresa para comenzar a golpear al muñeco en mascarado.

Tigresa se quedo de pie, confundida con la ceja arqueada y la mano en su barbilla.

Eso había sido extraño, muy extraño y Tigresa estaba segura de que tenía que ver con cierta persona…

**-oo0oo- **

Luna paseaba por el bosque de bambú. Su vestimenta colorida resaltaba en aquel paraje verde absoluto. Se movía como si estuviera bailando, tarareaba una canción tonta que ella misma acababa de inventar.

"Libre, sin ataduras de hierro, respiro aire fresco, por primera vez en años veo la luz del sol"- su melodía tenia tanto sentido como la letra. No, en realidad no tenía sentido.

La loba correteaba feliz hasta que, de las sombras, salto un enorme cóndor con plumas negras como carbón y cabeza calva. Era mucho más alto que Luna y se notaba que era una especie de bandido.

-Hola- saludo haciendo una reverencia con sus alas- Me pregunto que hace una chica tan linda como tú en un lugar como este.

Luna no respondió, se quedo mirando al ladrón con un gesto tímido e indiferente.

- ¿Callada, eh? Eso me gusta- dijo el ave.

- ¿Qué es lo que desea?-pregunto ella sin dejar que reluciera su miedo.

-Solo quiero un poco de tu…-Luna le interrumpió.

- ¿Dinero?

-No- respondió el escaneando a la loba, comiéndose con la mirada- yo pensaba en algo mas… Complaciente.

Luna entre cerró los ojos violetas con un ira casi asesina. El ave ni se inmuto por el cambio en el semblante de la loba, al contrario, se acerco a la canina y comenzó a acorralarla.

-Te lo advierto- dijo ella retrocediendo- soy una maestra de kung fu.

El pájaro rio.

-Más bien pareces una perra- dijo él.

Luna gruño en enseñando los filosos colmillos.

El bandido se quedo como piedra. De pronto su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, amenazando con salir de su pecho. La sangre se le helo con una repentina ráfaga de emociones. Quedo atónito mirando a la loba blanca como si de un fantasma se tratara.

Luna sonrió ladinamente, una sonrisa satisfecha y hermosa.

- ¿Qué decías?-dijo ella con ironía en su voz.

El pájaro no respondió, no dijo nada. Luna noto como sus pupilas se dilataban y entonces soltó una risita cargada de emoción.

**-oo0oo- **

La luna salía cuando víbora llegaba al palacio de jade. Ella había hecho un viaje corto a la aldea cercana para visitar a un viejo amigo. La reptil había tardado más de lo que había previsto, ya que planeaba llegar alrededor de las seis, y llego como a las diez de la noche. Estaba muy cansada, en realidad había sido una travesía agotadora y la maestra solo deseaba llegar a su cama y olvidarse del mundo.

Cruzo por los bosques cercanos al palacio para respirar aire fresco. Se arrastraba con lentitud pero con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Había cambiado sus flores, ahora eran de un color morado, inspirada por Luna. Pese a las sospechas de su amiga, a víbora en realidad le agradaba la loba. Parecía una persona reservada pero a la vez era tierna, cálida y parecía que a todos les agradaba su compañía, sobre todo a los muchachos. Además de que era una gran maestra de kung fu.

"Otra cosa que hará que Tigresa la odie"-se dijo a si misma cuando iba a entrar en las barracas.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a divisar una sombra moviéndose ágil en la noche. Con sigilo, la siguió. Se escondió detrás de un arbusto y los vio: Luna y Po estaban parados bajo un árbol de manzanas. Po abrazaba a la loba y ella le acariciaba el pelaje negro de los brazos, ambos estaban de espaldas, así que ninguno vio a Víbora espiando… Vigilando el perímetro.

Ahogo un grito, y siguió vigilando con una mueca de extrema sorpresa en la cara. Po y Luna hablaban de algo que ella no alcanzo a escuchar. Ambos parecían muy felices, al menos a Po se le notaba en aquella sonrisa de idiota.

Luna dijo algo agachando la cabeza, la loba se dio la vuelta. Iba a irse caminado, pero Po la sujeto por la cintura y le obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Ambos quedaron un largo rato en silencio, cuando Víbora pensó que ya había terminado, sucedió.

**-oo0oo- **

-Po, en serio, no puedo- dijo Luna frotándose los brazos. Había dado la espalda al panda.

-Claro que puedes- respondió el. Ella le ignoro, dio un paso vacilante cuando sintió una mano firme sujetándole.

-Po, no- comenzó a sollozar.

-No es culpa tuya, yo estaré aquí siempre que me necesites, incluso si no me necesitas-aseguro el guerrero dragón. Levanto la barbilla de Luna, obligándola a verle a los ojos.

Ambos quedaron quietos, contemplándose mutuamente. Po sentía un deseo que jamás había experimentado antes, su corazón latía rápido y las palmas le sudaban. Su mente era un huracán de ideas desordenadas mientras observaba los ojos melancólicos de la loba blanca.

Sus manos se tomaron. Ambos se miraron una vez más, y de repente, como si el deseo fuera más que eso, lo hicieron.

Sus labios se unieron con un delicado beso. Po rodeo la cintura de Luna, y ella abrazo su cuello. Comenzaron las caricias. Sus labios comenzaron a pedir más, ambos cambiaron de ritmo casi de manera radical.

_Luna cayó. Sus ropas sucias de color café se rasgaron cuando se atoro con aquellas ramas. Sudaba peor que un cerdo. Su respiración agitada, jadeaba para refrescarse. Aliento el paso cuando no pudo percibir el olor de los cazadores, los buscadores de la casa de Kwen. Todos sus sentidos alertas por si ellos volvían a aparecer. Llegado el momento en que no pudo seguir, se dejo caer de rodillas sobre el lodo del bosque._

_Comenzó a llorar sin consuelo. Porque estoy triste, pensó, escape, soy libre. Pero las lágrimas seguían fluyendo. _

_Una luz verdosa surgió de la nada, Luna se sintió atraída hacia ella. Se puso en pie e intento limpiarse la cara con las patas manchadas de lodo. En un claro del bosque había un cabaña de madera rustica. No espero una invitación, pensando que los dueños entenderías, Luna entro a la casa. _

_-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-Luna se dio la vuelta y encontró a una anciana, una lechuza de plumas blancas y negras con enormes ojos amarillos._

_-Yo solo…- Luna de pronto perdió la voz, no podía decirle a ella de donde había salido, cavia la posibilidad de que la anciana la entregase de nuevo._

_-No voy a regresarte a la casa de esclavos- aseguro la lechuza._

_-¿Cómo supo qué yo…?-Luna estaba muy agitada por su carrera, así que aquellos solo logro ponerla más nerviosa._

_-No eres la primera muchacha sucia que llega a interrumpirme- dijo la anciana frunciendo el seño._

_-Lo lamento, prometo que la compensaré- dijo Luna._

_-Por supuesto que lo harás._

_La vieja formó una mueca maliciosa que pretendía ser una sonrisa, Luna se sintió intimidad, pero no dijo nada. La loba se sentó junto al fuego, el día siguiente pensaba pagar a la anciana por la pérdida de tiempo._

**Espero que les haya gustado y que, por favor, no quieran enviarme a los juegos del hambre sin patrocinadores, ni aliados, ni sin Peeta…**

**Dejando mi crisis de lado…**

**Contestando reviews:**

**AlienHeart1915: Gracias :D, contesto tus dos reviews de una vez. Creo que todos podemos llegar a explotar cuando vemos a Po con un Oc, o con Song xD, me alegara que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos y con respecto a eso del lobo… Tendrás que esperar, lo siento, pero es parte crucial de la historia. Hasta luego.**

**Jeffersongongora: jeje, lo entiendo, las galletas son primero. No sé si seria "malvada" pero bueno XD. Gran idea, creo que podría hacerlo jeje, gracias por la sugerencia, sería una escena muy graciosa. Yo también, si la verdadera Tigresa lo hiciera alguna vez… Me da un infarto… Los vagabundos tienen un papel en la historia, no uno muy significativo, pero son necesarios más adelante. Bye.**

**Leonard Kenway: Gracias por el review :D , igual tu, cuídate, Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡No me maten! *Con una olla de metal en la cabeza, protegiéndome con un escudo de madera y una cuchara-tenedor***

**Je,je, Lo siento pero ya me asuste XD, Solo quiero decir que ya está el nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste…**

**Yo y mi amnesia, no sé qué tengo que siempre lo olvido, espero que Dreamworks no se entere…**

_**Kung fu panda y sus personajes le pertenecen a Dreamworks.**_

**Capitulo 8:**** Hombres**

_-No, perdona- suplico el lobo de pelaje negro. Luna se acercaba amenazante con un cuchillo en la mano._

_-¿Qué te perdone?- rio ella con una sonrisa cruel._

_-Sí, no era mi intención- dijo él- no sabía que se trataba de ti._

_Luna le ignoro y continúo avanzando hacia el soldado, quien retrocedía ante la amenaza del arma filosa. La loba blanca lo acorralo contra la pared de la cocina y acerco el arma al cuello del lobo._

_-Lo siento- repitió el canino de ojos verdes- perdóname, no fue a propósito._

_-No te creo- dijo ella._

_El lobo tomo la muñeca de Luna y le hizo una llave en el momento en que ella se distrajo. La loba soltó el cuchillo en el momento en que se vio atrapada por los brazos de Tomas. Ella gruño, el lobo solo ensancho su sonrisa._

_-Parece que no eres tan peligrosa después de todo- el lobo volvió a sonreír, aflojo su agarre y Luna se libero._

_-Tú que sabes- grito ella empujando el pecho de Tomas._

_-Mas que tu al parecer- respondió el, ella aparto la mirada, molesta- no podrías ni con un conejo tuerto._

_Luna resoplo._

_-Tal vez podría enseñarte algo más que solo…- Tomas acaricio a Luna._

_-eres igual al resto- gruño ella._

_-No puedes saberlo._

_-Oh, pero claro que si- replico la loba.- todos ustedes son iguales._

_-Si yo fuera como los demás ya te habría encadenado por intentar asesinarme- argumento Tomas._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Luna se dio la vuelta para mirar los esmeraldinos ojos de Tomas._

_-Esto…- Tomas se acerco a Luna, acaricio su cabeza y le rodeo la cintura con una delicadeza imposible de concebir en un rudo soldado. Sus garras de color negro sujetaron con firmeza a la loba y en menos de un segundo sus labios le habían rozado._

-Buenos días a todos- Luna exhibía una perfecta sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Luna- dijeron los cuatro maestros al unisonó.

Tigresa y Víbora también saludaron a la loba. Poco después de que Po salió de su trance, comenzó a preparar el desayuno. El panda iba cantando una odiosa melodía romántica mientras agregaba ingredientes a la olla. Luna movía la cabeza al compás de la canción de panda, los demás solo se le quedaban viendo.

-¿Quién quiere de mis delicioso fideos de ingrediente súper secreto?-pregunto el panda.

-Yo, yo quiero- Luna alzo su mano en el aire dando un leve salto en su silla.

Los demás asintieron en silencio. Po preparo cinco tazones de sopa humeante, que enseguida entrego. Víbora y Tigresa hicieron una mueca cuando Po les dio su comida.

"¿Tofu?"-pensó la felina confundida.

-Oye, Po, esto es tofu- señalo Víbora mientras picaba un trozo de tofu con un palillo.

-Si- dijo el guerrero dragón dándole a su sopa un gran sorbo.

-¿Y nuestros fideos?-pregunto Tigresa.

-¿Qué fideos? Ustedes solo comen tofu- interrumpió Grulla.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito la reptil- ¡Tigresa es la única aquí que no distingue sabores! Yo no como esto.

La felina miro a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Claro que sí, lo haces desde hace años- dijo Mantis.

-¿De qué hablas?-víbora arqueo la ceja (¿Las serpientes tienen cejas?)

-Chicas, por favor, no se hagan las tontas- pidió Mono.

Las dos maestras se miraron entre ellas con un enorme signo de interrogación en la frente.

**-oo0oo- **

Los cocodrilos bandidos iban corriendo por una abandonada carretera. El líder se detuvo para respirar, los otros cuatro le imitaron. Todos se quedaron sentados un rato, jadeando y tomando agua del rio cercano.

-Ese fue un gran escape, jefe-comento uno de los cocodrilos- jamás creí que se le pudiera ocurría algo así de brillante.

Fung le fulmino con la mirada y enseguida se puso en pie.

-Ya es hora de irnos-anuncio.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-pregunto Ga-rhi.

-Al valle de la paz, por supuesto- Fung se puso en marcha, los demás se quedaron quietos lanzándose miradas dudosas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer en el valle?-pregunto el cocodrilo de menor estatura.

-voy a buscar a Luna- respondió el líder.

-¿Y nosotros qué?- dijo Ga-rhi.

-No lo sé, vallan a robarle a un pobre anciano, o que se yo- Fung le restaba importancia al asunto, cosa que no le agrado a los demás cocodrilos.

A pesar de todo, Fung era su líder y le seguirían incondicionalmente. Todos continuaron su marcha por los bosques hasta llegar al valle y ver que su líder se reuniera con la loba a quien tanto amaba.

**-oo0oo- **

Los maestros y la loba estaban reunidos en el salón sagrado de los guerreros. Luna curioseaba por todos lados, los hombres le explicaban la historia de cada artefacto y el uso de cada arma. La llevaron al salón de cascos y artefactos. Le dieron el tour completo por el palacio de jade, otra vez.

Víbora pudo notar como los machos se empujaban cada vez que alguno de ellos se acercaba demasiado a Luna. Entre ellos se comportaban muy hostiles, agresivos, y distantes. En otro tiempo, Po y Mono empezarían a bromear entre ellos y Grulla les diría que se concentraran, Mantis no intervendría, pero esta vez, todos parecían controlados de forma que ni siquiera se miraban a los ojos.

Tigresa vigilaba atentamente a la loba, sin despegar la mirada de ella ni por accidente.

-Todas estas cosas son fascinantes- se emociono la canina cuando llego al salón de los guerreros.

-Sí, son en realidad bárbaras- agrego Po. El panda paso su brazo por el cuello de Luna, sin importarle que los demás se le quedaran mirando como si lo fueran a matar.

-¿"Bárbaras"? Que linda palabra- dijo la loba con una risita nerviosa. Comenzó a menear su cola blanca de la misma forma en que hacen los perritos felices.

La felina de ojos carmín se enfureció. Por fuera conservaba esa imagen seria e indiferente, pero por dentro había un tigre salvaje dando gruñidos y zarpazos. Apretó los puños de forma inconsciente al ver como Luna le daba a Po un beso en la mejilla, cosa que logro poner rojo al panda.

Mono también estaba rojo, rojo de ira. Y no era el único. Los otros dos también estaban echando humo por las orejas y antenas. Grulla refunfuñaba cosas desagradables sobre Mono y mantis. El insecto se limito a hacer algunos puntos de presión.

-Ese fue increíble chicos... ¿Chicos?-Luna se volvió y encontró a Mono bailando, a Po golpeándose con la pared y a Grulla volando en círculos con una sola de sus alas.

La loba miro a Mantis como diciéndole que detuviera eso. Mantis dijo algo que nadie pudo escuchar y después des hizo los puntos de presión.

-¡Te aplastare, insecto!-grito encolerizado Po.

Mantis se echo a correr cuando vio que el panda hablaba en serio. Por fortuna Luna intervino.

-Tranquilo, guerrero dragón- dijo ella pasando sus suaves patas por los hombros del panda. El úrsido se tranquilizo con el simple contacto y la voz de la loba.

-Estoy bien, amor- Dijo Po.

Tigresa y Víbora, y todos los demás, literalmente tenían la mandíbula desencajada. La felina ahogo un rugido. En ese momento el panda abrazo a la loba y le dio un beso apasionado, largo y exagerado.

-Po, por favor- la cara de Luna estaba tan roja que no la podrían reconocer.- aquí no, cariño.

**-oo0oo- **

-Den la bienvenida a Lee Da al honorable maestro Shifu del palacio de jade- anuncio un rinoceronte de voz gruesa cuando el panda rojo entro a la academia.

-No hacía falta esa presentación- agradeció Shifu. El rinoceronte asintió con educación y luego se retiro.

-¡Shifu, viejo amigo!- un chimpancé de la misma edad de Shifu apareció. Saludo al maestro y le invito a entrar a su despacho.

-Hola, Wan- dijo Shifu sentándose en una silla.

-Dime ¿A qué debo el honor? ¿Otra vez hay un loco intentando destruir China? Porque ni así me vienes a visitar.

-No, no que yo sepa- respondió el panda rojo con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?- Wan arqueo una ceja.

-Solo venia por una taza de té y a hablar sobre una de tus alumnas.

-¿De cuál de todas?- rio el simio. Tomo una tetera y sirvió el liquido dorado en una taza. Shifu recibió el té y comenzó a beberlo- ¿De Mei Ling?

-No, no, estoy interesado en una loba blanca, llego al valle hace unos días y debo felicitarte, viejo amigo, es toda un prodigio- agrego Shifu.

-Me halagas, pero en mi academia no hay ningún lobo- aclaro Wan. Shifu casi se ahoga con el té al escuchar aquello.

-¿A qué te refieres?- exclamó el maestro.

-En esta academia jamás se ha instruido a ningún canino, ni lobo, ni perro, ni hiena, ni coyote…

-Ya entendí-corto Shifu.

Aquí no hay lobos, pensó el maestro, ¿De dónde, entonces, viene Luna?

-Lo mejor sería que visitaras el consejo de maestros- sugirió Wan- pero antes debes descansar.

-Tienes razón. Mañana continuare con la búsqueda.

-¿Qué buscas exactamente?- pregunto Wan algo preocupado.

-Respuestas.

**-oo0oo- **

Era la hora del crepúsculo. Luna paseaba, iba caminando en dirección de las barracas. Estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación cuando…

-¡Espera!-Luna se volvió.

-¿Qué necesitas, Mono?-pregunto ella.

-Respuestas- dijo él.

Luna arqueo una ceja, confundida por la actitud del primate.

"No, es imposible que él… "-pensó ella.

-¿Por qué sales con Po?-dijo el mono con un tono que delataba sus celos.

Luna suspiro aliviada.

-Porque es muy tierno.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Qué tengo de malo?-se desanimo Mono.

-Nada…- Luna tenía la intención de reconfortar a Mono, pero termino en otra cosa. La loba desvió su mirada accidentalmente al cuerpo del primate. Se fijo en sus brazos definidos y su abdomen… Un sonrisa ladina adorno su rostro cuando respondió:- Nada, en realidad eres perfecto, quien necesita a un panda gordo cuando estás aquí.

Una chispa de alegría se encendió en Mono al momento de escuchar la melodiosa voz de Luna.

-Ven aquí- Mono obedeció y entro en la habitación de la loba.

**-oo0oo- **

El césped crujía bajo sus garras escamosas. Fung caminaba por el bosque, era ya entrada la noche cuando por fin llego al valle de la paz. Esperaba en la frontera del bosque de bambú con una mirada soñadora en el rostro.

La luna se cernía sobre su cabeza, madia noche, era casi media noche y ella no aparecía.

Fung no comprendía por qué, había preparado todo. Se había asegurado de que un mensajero llevara el pergamino a su novia, lo había preparado todo.

-Eso me pasa por crédulo, como se me ocurre que una hembra iba a fijarse en mi- se auto compadecía el cocodrilo arrojando su casco al oscuro bosque. Un quejido se escucho, una voz aguda que, pensó Fung, podía ser de Luna.

-Oye idiota, ¿Qué te sucede?-gruño una felina sobándose la cabeza, en donde la había golpeado el casco metálico.

-Yo… nada, solo fue un accidente-se excusó el cocodrilo.

-Los accidentes no existen- Fung miro confundido a la felina.

-¿Es una de esas frases motivacionales?-dijo aburrido.

-No, es un antiguo proverbio- respondió ella.

-¿Qué eres?- Fung sentía curiosidad por la extraña felina.

-Una maestra de kung fu- respondió con orgullo.

-¿Y tu nombre es…?

-Lo lamento, me llamo Mei Ling.

**-oo0oo- **

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Song.

-Claro, ella misma lo dijo, así que debes venir- dijo Kai.

-¿Y si me reúso?-desafió la felina cruzándose de brazos.

-Me obligaras a meterte en un saco de patatas.

-¿Por qué tendría que ir?

-En el palacio de jade necesitan tu ayuda.

-¿En el palacio? Ja- rio Song- si pongo un solo pie ahí, cierta persona, cuyo nombre no mencionare, me va a arrojar en un cañón al otro lado del mundo.

El lobo bajo los hombros con impotencia.

-¿En serio? Está bien- se resigno Kai, Song sonrió con auto suficiencia- Solo te advierto que no he lavado el saco en mucho tiempo.

La dama de las sombras abrió los ojos, sus orejas se agacharon y un maullido salió de su garganta.

_-Sabes lo que quieres Luna- susurro Tomas haciéndole cosquillas en el oído._

_-No, eso es lo que tú quieres- replico ella jugando con los bigotes del lobo._

_-entonces queremos lo mismo- Tomas continuo acariciándole la cabeza trazando círculos con sus garras caninas._

_Luna sabia que en realidad quería hacerlo, en realidad era la primera vez que deseaba hacerlo, sentía algo por ese lobo, algo que le hacía revolver el estomago y no querer apartarse de su lado._

_La loba le dio un beso en la barbilla y recorrió toda su cara, dando leves mordidas de vez en cuando. Tomas sonrió y comenzó a besarla de vuelta. La loba se trepo encima de Tom, y comenzó a arañarle la espalda con sus uñas. Ambos sentían el deseo, la excitación, la atracción casi magnética de aquel momento._

**Espero que les haya gustado :D y que no me maten….**

***voz irritante al fondo* Aun**

**Yo: Cállate. En fin, contesto los Reviews:**

**Jeffersongongora: Dark ¡Espérame!... Me alegra que te haya gustado :D…. Bueno supongo que te hare caso… *Corriendo tanto como puedo* Gracias, Bye.**

**AngieMorJIm: Hola, me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado :D… Sinceramente yo también llego a odiar a mis propios personajes, y la verdad siento que la vas a odiar mas en el futuro. Wow, lamento eso, pero era algo muy necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. Hasta luego.**

**BrisTigressandPo: siento que incluso yo me sorprendí escribiendo eso XD. Te pareció muy intenso, espero que eso sea bueno. Con respecto a Luna, todavía falta un poco para que sepas eso XD. Hasta luego.**

**Mimi-chan: Gracias :3, Lo siento, la verdad, pero era necesario ese beso. Y tranquila, esta, igual que la mayoría de mis historias, es de Tipo, así que tranquila.**

**Taffy1022: ¡Sálvenme! *Cubriéndome con mi escudo igual que Hippo, el de cómo entrenar a tu dragón* Ya me das miedo, la verdad es que no te había leído así desde lo de Selked XD. No, tienes razón, Luna no planea nada bueno, y la lechuza también es muy importante. Tranquila, por favor, ya pronto se arreglara todo.**

**Leonard Kenway: Gracias, y.. hm… no falta mucho para Tigresa se ponga agresiva con Luna. Bye.**

**Mafergt9:Ayyyyyyyyyy… ¡Por favor no! Soy muy joven para morir. Gracias :3. Bueno, lo de Po ya todos lo preguntaron y eso será descubierto más adelante. Oye, cruel… así me dicen todos, aun así yo también soy fan de TiPo… *Se esconde detrás de un perrito chihuahua* Si disparas con esa arma mi perro de ataque va a comerte XD. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, hola, hola :D**

**Muy bien, basta de saludos XD. Seré breve: Aquí está el capitulo, no me maten y **_**Kung fu panda es de Dreamworks**_

**Capitulo 9: Traición.**

_-__Eso fue algo mágico, Tom- dijo Luna acariciando los hombros de su Amado lobo Negro._

_-Lo fue para mí, Luna- respondió el con una sonrisa, se dejo llevar por la caricias suaves de la loba blanca._

_Los dos lobos se recostaron de lado para poder verse a los ojos. Las amatistas y esmeraldas resplandecían con una emoción y deseo tan intenso como el de la noche anterior._

_-Nunca me había quedado tan tarde con un soldado-dijo Luna con una risa._

_-Y yo nunca había hecho algo así-confeso el lobo._

_-Claro que lo has hecho._

_-Tienes razón- reconoció el- pero nunca con alguien como tú. _

_Tomas le dio un tierno beso en la frente._

_-Muchos lo han hecho- murmuro la loba blanca para ella misma._

_-Pero no igual._

_Luna miro confundida la sonrisa ladina de Tomas._

_-¿Por qué piensas eso?_

_-Porque no los amabas a ellos._

-Fue bueno poderte ayudar, viejo amigo- dijo el maestro Wan estrechando la mano del maestro del palacio de jade.

-Un placer haber visitado tu academia- dijo Shifu.

Los dos maestros se despidieron. Ya estaban en la enorme puerta de Lee Da cuando Wan pregunto:

-¿Volverás al valle?

-No, ahora voy a Gogmen para visitar al consejo de maestros-respondió el panda rojo- ¿Por qué?

-ah, es que hace unos días que mi mejor alumna salió hacia allá.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto curioso el maestro.

-No lo sé, alguien mando por ella, no se mucho, solo que había sucedido algún en el valle.

Shifu reprimió una sonrisa.

-Oh no, viejo amigo, nada sucede en el valle sin que yo me entere- aseguro confiado el maestro Shifu.

**-oo0oo- **

-Entonces, vienes de Lee Da- preguntó Fung.

El cocodrilo y Mei Ling estaban caminando por el bosque, el líder de bandidos había decidido ayudar a Mei, mientras esperaba a su novia, pero nunca aprecio. Toda la noche la espero, y ahora, a primeras horas de la mañana, estaba acompañando a la felina al pueblo.

-Sí, la mejor academia de Kung fu en toda China- dijo con orgullo.

-Cuanta humildad- resoplo el cocodrilo.

-Oye- se molesto Mei Ling.

-Quiero decir que parece excesivo pensar que, siendo la mejor de Lee Dan, podrías considerarte a ti misma la mejor del mundo.

-Yo no pienso eso, ni de cerca soy la mejor del mundo- reconoció la felina- solo tengo algo de práctica.

Fung cerró la boca y ambos siguieron caminando hacia el valle. Mei Ling usaba una capucha igual a la de la noche anterior para no ser reconocida. Pero llegar al pueblo en compañía de un cocodrilo bandido, con capucha que te cubría el rostro y una katana enfundada en la espalda suele causar desconfianza en los aldeanos.

**-oo0oo- **

-¡Maestros!- el mensajero Zeng entro volando a la cocina. Los guerreros estaban desayunando cuando el ganso irrumpió en la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede, Zeng?-se adelanto Tigresa.

-Bandidos en el valle.

Las dos maestras se pusieron en marcha, cuando iban a salir de las barracas se dieron cuenta de que iban solas. Tigresa bufo y ambas regresaron corriendo a la cocina, en donde Luna y los maestros se habían quedado. Tigresa sorprendió a Po dándole a Luna de comer en la boca, como esas parejas que siempre veía en el pueblo.

-No hay tiempo para esto, tenemos que irnos- dijo Víbora.

-Ustedes pueden encargarse, solo son bandidos- se despreocupo Mono.

-¿Disculpa? Somos un equipo-se indigno Tigresa con un gruñido, bastante amenazante por cierto.

-Es una amenaza pequeña, ustedes pueden- dijo Po sin dejar de mirar los brillantes ojos de Luna.

Víbora iba a protestar, pero Tigresa se lo impidió, ambas se fueron al valle, antes de que los bandidos causaran más destrozos.

Bajaron las escaleras casi a trompicones, pero lograron llegar bien. Tigresa se preparaba para ver una banda de leones, o cocodrilos, incluso a una manada de lobos. Lo único que había era un cocodrilo y un encapuchado comiendo en el restaurante.

-Tal vez robaron para pagar- dijo Víbora, no muy convencida.

-Un segundo- Tigresa aguzo la vista para ver a los supuestos bandidos.- ¿Acaso no es Fung?

**-oo0oo- **

En menos de un día habían dejado atrás los fríos paisajes montañosos. Ahora Kai iba caminando por una llanura amarillenta. Su rostro reflejaba su gran incomodidad al tener que cumplir la tarea.

-¡Ya deja de moverte, por el amor de Oogway!-grito desesperado el lobo tirando un saco de tela al piso.

-No voy a dejar de patear tu trasero hasta que me saques de aquí, salvaje- grito furiosa la felina que se retorcía y pataleaba en el interior del costal.

-Tú me obligaste, no quisiste venir por la buena- recordó Kai, Song alcanzo a darle una patada en la espinilla, el lobo miro con ira el saco- además, tu eres la salvaje.

Song reía en el interior de la bolsa. Sintió como el lobo volvía a levantarla. Ahora ¿Por qué Song no usa las garras para romper la bolsa y salir? Fácil, ella no puede. En cuanto Kai logro atraparla le amarro las manos y pies, además de usar unos guantes de cuero muy especiales para secuestro felinos.

-Déjame salir- la leopardo dio otra patada en la espalda del lobo.

-Si te dejo salir vas a irte corriendo- dijo Kai.

-No podre, me tienes atada ¿recuerdas?

El lobo suspiro y bajo la bolsa. Des ato la cuerda que tenia cerrado el saco y miro a Song.

-Me alegra que hayas recapacitado- dijo confiada la felina.

Entonces Kai tomo un pañuelo de color negro y lo ato en la boca de la leopardo.

**-oo0oo- **

-Ja, ja, ja- se rio Mei Ling- es una gran historia, pero en serio sucedió.

-Por supuesto, yo mismo le salve el trasero al guerrero dragón

-No me lo creo- dijo Mei mientras comía otro fideo.

-Es verídico- mintió Fung.

-En realidad me cuesta creerlo, después de todo eres un cocodrilo bandido- sonrió la felina.

Fung tosió, se estaba ahogando con la sopa.

-No soy un simple cocodrilo bandido, soy El cocodrilo bandido- se indigno Fung.

-Sabes que eso cuenta como una confesión, y que podría arrestarte en cualquier momento, ¿verdad? –bromeo la maestra.

-No podrías, sería muy desalmado arrestar a quien te está invitando a comer.

Ambos rieron un rato. Al poco tiempo llego el señor ping con una orden de dumplings.

-¿Seguro que puedes pagar esto?-dijo Mei Ling.

-Pero por supuesto- aseguro el cocodrilo dándole un golpecito a sus bolsillos.

-es dinero robado, ¿cierto?- pregunto Mei arqueando la ceja.

-Por sorprendente que parezca, no, es dinero ganado honestamente- respondió Fung.

-Está bien, te creo, pero más te vale que después de esto me lleves al palacio de jade.

Fung abrió los ojos como platos.

-Eso ya no es necesario- dijo el cocodrilo.

-¿Por qué?

-Parece que ya vinieron a buscarte.

-¿Qué?

**-oo0oo- **

Pasaba de la media tarde, el calor era casi insoportable, así que los chicos atendían a Luna, para evitarle un golpe de calor.

-Aquí está el agua de coco que pediste- llego mantis cargando un coco con un sombrillita rosa.

-Gracias, amor- respondió la loba con una sonrisa y comenzó a beber.

Mientras, Mono y Grulla se ocupaban de hacer a Luna sentirse cómoda. El primate había preparado una hamaca en medio de un par de arboles, mientras Grulla usaba sus alas para ventilar a la loba. Po se encontraba en la cocina preparando bebidas, tanto para la loba como para sus amigos.

-Chicos, aquí hay algo para nosotros- dijo el sudoroso panda con una bandeja llena de vasos.

-Gracias, Po.- dijo Grulla.

-Sí, que considerado, amigo- agradeció Mono.

Po alzo su vaso en el aire.

-Por Luna.

- Por Luna- dijeron los cuatro a coro.

La loba de ojos violetas sonrió con autosuficiencia al escuchar aquello.

"Los hombres son tan crédulos"

**-oo0oo- **

-Bienvenido maestro Shifu- El maestro cocodrilo y Buey hicieron una profunda reverencia al ver al maestro del palacio de jade.

-Gracias- Shifu regreso el saludo.

Los dos maestros guiaron a Shifu por el edificio que usaban desde que el palacio de Shen había sido destruido. No era un lugar muy grande, una ex – posada, que ahora servía para alojar a los maestros y al consejo. Los guerreros llegaron a una sala de aspecto más formal, en donde podían discutir los asuntos más importantes.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí maestro?-pregunto respetuoso el maestro Buey.

-Vine a buscar al maestro de una joven loba- dijo Shifu.

-¿Una loba?- exclamo el cocodrilo.

-Sí, su nombre es Luna, parecía una maestra muy hábil y necesito saber quién es su maestro.

-No creo que lo encuentre aquí, los lobos no son bienvenidos desde lo de Shen- Shifu adopto una actitud pensativa ante las palabras del maestro Buey.

-¿Están seguros?-dijo el panda rojo- Hace unos días llego al valle y me pareció que era demasiado buena para no venir de aquí.

-Hmmm, seguro lo que dices es cierto, pero lo más probable es que sea estudiante de Lee Da- dijo el cocodrilo.

-No, ya fui ahí, no tenían a nadie con esa descripción, así que pensé que podría venir de aquí.

-Lo siento, Shifu, pero eso es imposible, no hay otro lugar, a menos que sea el palacio de granate- propuso el buey.

-No, no es de Mugan-aseguro el panda rojo- la maestra esta incapacitada para enseñar.

-¿Le ha sucedido algo malo?- pregunto preocupado el maestro buey.

-Sí, algo así- respondió Shifu.

-¿Qué paso?

-Perdió un tornillo.

_En la cocina durante la noche era un lugar muy atareado. Todas las sirvientas se congregaban ahí para preparar los alimentos de los señores y soldados. Algunas aprovechaban para conversar, desahogarse, o incluso llorar. Era una vida dificil, pero la mayoría no conocía otro modo._

_Luna iba de un lado a otro tarareando una empalagosa canción de amor. Violeta, la pantera nebulosa y mejor amiga, le insistía en que cerrara la boca._

_-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto Luna._

_-Pareciera que estas enamorada- regaño Violeta._

_-Pero es que lo estoy- respondió ella con una sonrisa soñadora._

_La pantera rodo los ojos y mejor se fue a hacer su trabajo a otro lado. Luna siguió en el mismo lugar preparando los alimentos junto con una dingo de su misma edad. La canina de pelaje claro había ignorado a Luna desde que la pantera se había ido, pero se decidió hablar._

_-No es muy sabio de tu parte- dijo la sirvienta lavando algunos platos._

_-¿Qué cosa?-Luna arqueo la ceja._

_-Enamorarte de un señor-dijo la dingo- o un soldado._

_-No tiene nada de malo, el es diferente._

_-Es lo que quiere que tú creas._

_Luna le ignoro y siguió su trabajo, en cuanto sonaron las campanas de la cena todas las hembras salieron cargadas de bandejas con tazones humeantes y jarras de vino. El comedor era un lugar espacioso y gris, lleno de mesas de madera en donde se amontonaban los soldados de todos los rangos para comer. _

_En el comedor, se olvidaban de su supuesta disciplina, eran ruidosos en todos los sentidos posibles, charlaban, gritaban y se emborrachaban hasta no poder más. Todos lanzaron un grito cuando salieron las mujeres con los alimentos._

_Luna paseo la mirada por todo el lugar, buscando a Tomas entre la multitud. Esa noche le sería más fácil, ya que sostenía una enorme jarra de vino. Paseaba por las mesas repartiendo el líquido embriagador. _

_Por fin lo encontró. En una mesa al fondo del lugar se encontraban el y otros animales conversando. Luna se acerco para servir el vino a los hombres de una mesa cercana y poder escuchar la plática._

_-Jamás habrías logrado algo así- dijo un león- sería imposible hacer a esa loba cooperar por voluntad propia._

_-Veras, amigo mío, que Luna es toda un fiera, si sabes a lo que me refiero, además de que si lo hizo, incluso me rogo que la llevara- dijo Tomas con una carcajada._

_-¿Cómo se supone que lo hiciste, Tommy?-preguntó un jabalí._

_-No crean que les voy a revelar mi secreto, solo les diré que las hembras hace cualquier cosa por amor._

**Taffy1022:Ayyyyyyyy… No arco no. Entiendo totalmente tu odio irracional hacia un personaje ficticio, yo también lo he sentido… Y lo del secreto de Luna, no te lo diré :P. Oye, aclaremos algo, Tobías, Gus y Peeta ¡Son míos! *sosteniendo una katana* A-l-e-j-a-t-e XD. Ok, no. No, nunca exageras :D. Hmmm, no quisiera saber lo que piensas con respecto a lo de Mono, pero puedo imaginarlo.**

**PD: Yo también soy de México *chócalas psicológicas*, bueno que bueno que ya seamos dos :D… pero No era penal XD… Luego me acuerdo de Brasil y Alemania, y se me pasa XD**

**AlienHeart1915: No, tranquiss, su mama si era buena. Tigresa escuchara tu petición.**

**Mafergt9: Tranquila XD. Luna ciertamente es canina doble (zorra y loba XD), y descuida, Tigresa le dará su merecido algún día…. Ya tranquila, eso pasara más pronto de lo que crees.**

**geralCullenBlack: Hola. Si, en realidad Tomas es parte importante, no tanto, pero si.**

**Mimi-Chan: Es mi especialidad. Tigresa enojada, si que Luna tendrá su merecido, a su debido tiempo. Gracias :3. Ah, eso es parte del embrujo… no diré mas. Siii, larga vida a TiPo. Bye**

**Jeffersongongora: Un dragón…. ¡Bárbaro!.. Hmmm… Dark… ¡Que me esperes, acaso no entiendes! Seguro que Tigresa te ayudara gustosa a desgarrarle la garganta a Luna.**

**BrisTigressandPo: Uff, que bueno :D. Si Tigresa se pondrá agresiva del tipo "Deja al panda si no quieres terminar peor que Scar (rey león)" Son grandiosas preguntas, que se contestaran solas a lo largo de la historia… No sabes en donde vivo XP**

**Leonard Kenway: Gracias, como siempre :3. No diría que Luna carece de corazón, solo que esta muy estropeado, recuerda las escenas al principio y al final de cada capítulo… recuerda..Recuerda…recuerda… ¿Terminaste de recordar?.. En fin, por eso ni te preocupes, Tigresa hará justicia y esta vez prometo algo de sangre, no como en la otra historia, se que no te encanto ese final para el villano. ¡¿La Marc-42?! Oye, tranquilo, no es para tanto… Digo, en serio vas a matar a Luna con esa armadura, no… Aun no, te recomiendo reservarla para después… Tal vez me la puedas prestar, solo digo XD. Bye**

**lamestraTigresa: Gracias :3 , que bien que pienses asi , me alegra que te guste la historia **

**Espero que les haya gustado a todos :D**

**Dejen sus reviews, dudas, comentarios, lo que sea :D**

**Hasta luego.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola :D**

_**Kung fu panda pertenece a Dreamworks, aunque eso lo sabe todo el mundo.**_

**Capitulo 10: Sonrisa Lobuna.**

_Día 5, cinco días llevaba Luna haciendo de sirvienta en la cabaña de la vieja lechuza, aun que debía admitir que no era tan terrible como lo había imaginado. En comparación a la antigua residencia en donde servía, ese lugar era al menos tolerable._

_En realidad, la vieja no era una persona tan mala, incluso le había regalado a Luna un vestido nuevo. Las responsabilidades de Luna en aquel lugar no eran más que limpiar la casa y preparar alimento para las dos._

_-De todas las muchachas que han llegado hasta aquí, eres la única que lo merece- dijo un día la vieja lechuza ártica._

_-No lo creo, señora, hay muchas que…-Luna fue interrumpida por la señora._

_-No, ninguna ha sufrido lo mismo que tu, mira que enamorarse de un soldado y que este solo te quisiera por…_

_Luna dejo de lado la escoba. Se quedo parada mirando al ave con un gesto, entre tristeza e ira, reflejado en el rostro._

_-No sabe lo que es- Murmuro Luna mirando el suelo._

_-Oh, claro que lo sé._

-Mei Ling- exclamo Víbora abrazando con fuerza a la felina encapuchada.

-Hola, Víbora, que gusto…-La felina se encontraba sentada en una silla, comiendo en el restaurante del señor Ping.

-Que bien que estés aquí- Tigresa se acerco con una soga en las manos.- Gracias por arrestar a Fung.

El cocodrilo comenzó a forcejear cuando la maestra le ataba las muñecas, pero Tigresa era mas fuerte.

-No, espera- dijo Mei Ling- no ha hecho nada malo, en realidad estaba ayudándome.

- ¿En serio?- exclamo Víbora arqueando la ceja.

- ¿Dices que no ha robado nada?

Fung negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Mei.

Tigresa soltó al cocodrilo y lo dejo ir. La felina se rasco la nuca, avergonzada.

-Lo siento, solo que… es… La rutina.

-No importa, ya me había acostumbrado a las cuerdas- dijo Fung sobándose los brazos.

-Y... ¿Qué te trae por aquí Mei?- preguntó Tigresa, cambiando de tema.

-Ah, la maestra víbora, me llamo- respondió la felina.

- ¿Qué?- Tigresa miro directo a su amiga, la cual hizo ademan de encogerse de hombros... si es que tuviera hombros.

-Oye, no eres la única que sospecha de Luna….

Tigresa le lanzo una mirada incrédula alzando la ceja.

- está bien- se resigno Víbora- solo quería invitar a Mei al festival

**-oo0oo- **

-Lo que usted dice es muy inquietante- dijo el maestro Buey rascándose la barbilla.

-Nunca había escuchado algo así… Además… ¿Qué otra cosa dijo?- agrego el maestro cocodrilo.

-Controlo mi mente- respondió Shifu.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Entiendo que algunos maestros tienen la capacidad de hablar, e incluso leer mentes, pero… ¿Controlarla? Lo siento Shifu, eso es imposible.

-No lo creo, maestro Buey. Una de las enseñanzas más importantes de Oogway, es que nada es imposible- argumento el panda rojo.

-No estamos hablando de Oogway-El maestro Buey se puso en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.-Hablamos de algo que contradice toda lógica, no tiene sentido, es simplemente imposible.

Shifu se golpeo la frente.

-No se con exactitud como lo hizo, pero esa loba me obligo a decir algo que yo jamás he dicho, ni siquiera a mi mejor alumna.

-¿Cómo dice?-esta vez hablo el maestro cocodrilo.

-Admito que su Kung fu era muy preciso, y su técnica perfeccionada, pero yo jamás lo habría admitido en voz alta, y eso fue justo lo que hice.

-Shifu, lo que dices es que metió palabras en tu boca.

-No, fue algo más….

**-oo0oo- **

Amanecía cuando Kai y Song llegaban al valle de la paz. El lobo de oscuro pelaje dejo caer su cargamento y abrió el saco. Song le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, murmurando palabras incomprensibles a causa de la tela que cubría su boca.

El lobo ayudo a Song a ponerse en pie y le retiro las ataduras de los pies y la tela negra que le impedía hablar.

-Por fin te dignas a sacarme- se quejo Song con un tono condescendiente,

Kai no le respondió. Solo guardo el saco y comenzó a alejarse por el sendero del bosque de bambú. Song le miro confundida y desconcertada.

-Oye, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la leopardo.

-Lejos de ti- respondió Kai- te recomiendo que vayas al palacio de jade, ahí te necesitan, por algún motivo.

El lobo se alejo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de las sombras y Song quedo sola. Parada frente al límite del valle con la mirada perdida en el majestuoso palacio de jade.

**-oo0oo- **

Mei Ling, Tigresa y Víbora caminaban por las escaleras del palacio de jade. Las tres maestras conversaban. Tigresa y Víbora explicaban a Mei, sus sospechas acerca de Luna. Tigresa fue especialmente explicita en ese sentido.

-Sí, algo de eso suena sospechoso, pero sigo sin entender por qué me necesitan a mí- dijo Mei Ling.

-Porque Luna tiene a todos los hombres hechizados, hacen lo que ella quiere y no sabemos porque, es como si los controlara.- dijo Víbora.

-Maestra- dijo Mei con una sonrisa burlona- eso es imposible. ¿Seguras que no son solo…?

-¿Solo qué?- Tigresa arqueo la ceja.

-Celos.

-No- exclamaron Víbora y Tigresa al unisonó, deteniéndose en seco.

-Yo solo decía- La felina se encogió de hombros.

Las tres continuaron su ascenso y cuando llegaron a la cima entraron al salón de los guerreros. Tenían la idea de consultar los rollos sagrados, lamentablemente sus planes se vieron interrumpidos.

-Hablando de la reina de Roma- se quejo Tigresa en voz alta.

-Aww que lindas, estaban pensando en mí- exclamó Luna con una enorme sonrisa lobuna. Detrás de ella estaban los cuatro maestros del palacio.

Tigresa y Mei Ling se pusieron en guardia.

-Claro que no- gruño Tigresa apretando los puños- estábamos pensando... en la reina de Roma.

Luna volvió a sonreír con una mueca de superioridad que nunca antes habían visto en ella.

Mientras Tigresa y Mei Ling conservaban las posiciones y enseñaban los dientes, Víbora había notado la presencia de sus amigos.

-¿Chicos?- dijo la reptil, pero los hombres no respondían, los cuatro tenían la mirada perdida en algún punto del cuerpo de Luna.

-Muchachos, por qué no llevaban a las chicas a sus habitaciones especiales- dijo Luna señalando el corredor que llevaba a las mazmorras.

Tigresa agacho las orejas, desconcertada ante la reacción de los hombres. Sus amigos se acercaban de manera amenazante, con rostros inexpresivos se abalanzaron sobre ellas.

Mei Ling gruño dando zarpazos cuando los maestros la había sujetado, la tenían agarrada de forma que le era imposible liberarse. Tigresa y víbora no estaban mejor, además del horrible sentimiento de traición, sentían ira, un enojo casi desenfrenado hacia la canina que las observaba con una sonrisa ladina, un brillo en sus ojos violetas que delataba su gran diversión.

-Llévenselas- Ordeno la loba haciendo un gesto con la mano. En ese momento los tres se retiraron. Pasaron por un oscuro pasillo de piedra subterráneo. Las hembras seguían forcejeando, pero los hombres habían tenido la ventaja de la sorpresa. Ninguna se lo había esperado, así que ahora estaban siendo acarreadas hacia los calabozos.

"Supongo que Tigresa tenia la razón con respecto a Luna"-pensó Víbora arrepintiéndose de no haber escuchado a su amiga antes- "esa loba tiene algo raro"

Mientras Tigresa se mantenía seria y casi imperturbable. Sus garras se crisparon sobre el sombrero de Grulla, el cual no lo noto, intentando acabar con la frustración. Claro que por dentro la felina estaba bailando y repitiendo "Lo sabía, lo sabía, Yo tenía la razón, y Víbora no"

**-oo0oo- **

El viento aullaba y calaba hasta los huesos de aquellos desafortunados viajeros, habían quedado atrapados en una tormenta en medio de las montañas. Aquel grupo de animales se trasladaba en pésimas condiciones, apenas con comida suficiente para sus largas jornadas, descansaban poco menos de cuatro horas diarias y sus cuerpos ya estaban sintiendo los efectos de aquel trato.

De ser por ellos, podrían haberse evitado el viaje, pero el honor les obligaba, habían hecho una promesa que no podían romper.

_-Usted no podría saberlo-grito Luna. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sus puños apretados y su pelaje erizado, tenía las orejas erguidas hacia adelante y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso._

_-Pero lo sé, sé lo que te hacia tu padre, lo le hacían a tu madre, sé todo sobre ellos, y sobre ti, niña._

_Luna retrocedió unos pasos. Se cubrió las orejas con las garras, las lagrimas seguían cayendo… ¿Cómo podía aquella señora saber eso? Era imposible que supiera cada doloroso detalle de la vida de Luna._

_-No es imposible, yo también he sufrido mucho por su culpa._

_-_ _¿De quién?- se enfureció la loba una vez más- ¿De mi padre? ¿De los traficantes? ¿De los soldados?_

_-De los hombres_

**Continuara…**

**Primero que nada, quiero decir que no quisiera que ningún lector se sienta ofendido por el tema de esta historia, lo digo en especial por los hombres, no me gustaría que dejaran de leer solo por la opinión de un personaje ficticio. Sé que, así como hay personas buenas, hay personas malas, pero la idea del fic es una venganza en general, sin fijarse si son buenos o malos. Si alguien se sintió ofendido, por favor háganmelo saber.**

**Los reviews:**

**Jeffersongongora: Hay, dragones… Muy bien, solo, tranquilo. Descuida Tigresa será compensada, y tomara venganza, tranquilo. Dark, ya vámonos!. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, bye.**

**geraldCullenBlack: Eso es verdad, pero tal vez llegues a sorprenderte.**

**Taffy1022:Eso es verdad, Tomas es uno de los mas culpables. Y créeme que Luna tomara venganza por eso. No puedo responderlo aquí, sería como hacer Spoiler, y eso solo lo hago con una amiga cuando me hace enojar. Y Noooo, un pato No… Ah, hablando de eso, MANTENTE ALEJADA DE ELLOS, ¿Patch? ¿Ciprano Patch? Quédatelo, pero aleja tus manos de Tobías y de Peeta, te lo advierto, me he llegado a pelear por ellos.**

**PD: No ni yo lo he superado. Sí, he escuchado música coreana y la verdad es que me gusta mucho, si me recomendaras algunos grupos te lo agradecería :D**

**AlienHeart1915: Lamento lo del dolor de cabeza, espero que te haya gustado el cap.**

**Leonard Kenway: Muchisimas gracias :D. No, la verdad es que no es justo que los trate asi, solo que por lo que le ha pasado ya tiene muchos traumas con el género opuesto. Y lo de Mei, fue una coincidencia, yo no lo había planeado, solo me salió. ¿En serio me prestas la Marc-42? Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, en dorado y rojo, obvio :D. Gracias, hasta luego.**

**Mimi-chan: Jajaja, me la pase riendo un buen rato con eso, en serio jajajaja. Bueno muchas gracias por eso. Y yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso, digo, no es por ofender a nadie, pero la verdad es que algunos si son unos idiotas. Hasta luego y que la suerte este siempre de tu lado XD**

**MIsty: Bienvenida :3, y nop, nadie parece darse cuenta. Espero que te haya gustado.**

**Mafergt9: Jeje, que bueno. Si lo sé, es un poco complicado, pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien.. espero XD. Gracias :3, porque con todo esto sí que necesito (guarda espaldas preferiblemente que sea 4/Tobias :p) Gracias, hasta luego.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Hasta luego :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola :D**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

_**Kung fu panda pertenece a Dreamworks, no a mí**_

**Capitulo 11****:**** Plan maestro.**

_Las lágrimas asaltaban sus mejillas, sus ojos enrojecidos por el dolor y la frustración. Luna gimoteaba, pataleaba, daba golpes en el pecho de Tomas, el lobo de pelaje oscuro parecía no darse cuenta. _

_Tomas se dejaba golpear con gesto impasible. Luna seguía dando puñetazos al abdomen y pecho del canino mientras gritaba cosas que tenían que ver con su madre, el día que nació y con su madre otra vez._

_-¡Eres un maldito infeliz!- gritaba la loba con las lagrimas cayendo mientras golpeaba al lobo.- ¡Un desgraciado maldito hijo de…!_

_Tomas sujeto las manos de Luna y no las soltó hasta que la loba se tranquilizo, un poco. _

_-Me dijiste "maldito" dos veces- observo Tomas._

_Luna se retorció hasta quedar libre, entonces lo encaro con la mirada más fría y colérica que Tomas jamás había visto. _

_-Porque eres doblemente maldito, malnacido, desgraciado perro…_

_-Soy un lobo- aclaro Tom sin sonreír a pesar de su broma._

_-Da igual- se indigno la loba. Luna se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo sonoro. Tomas suspiro cansinamente y se dejo caer en la cama de mugrientas sábanas._

En la noche previa al arresto de las maestras, Luna estaba en su habitación, pensando, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. Ella se volvió, no tenía que ser adivina para saber de quién se trataba.

-Entra, Po- dijo la loba sentándose en la cama y acomodándose el pelaje de la cabeza.

El panda gigante deslizo la puerta con delicadeza y entro. En sus garras sostenía una bandeja con dos platos de fideos humeantes que, debía admitir Luna, olían deliciosos. Luna sonrió y Po le devolvió el gesto.

-No fuiste a cenar- se excuso Po sentándose en la cama con las sopas sobre las piernas.

La loba sonrió con ternura ante la amabilidad del panda, ella jamás le pidió que le diera nada de comer, el panda lo había hecho por gusto, y eso es lo que inquietaba a Luna. Inconscientemente, una sonrisa de gratitud se había colado en su rostro cuando el úrsido acerco una cuchara a su boca.

-Es deliciosa-dijo Luna.

Po sonrió con los ojos. La loba se quedo mirando aquellos hechizantes ojos de esmeralda que brillaban con el leve resplandor de la luna llena.

-Te amo, Po- dijo ella recuperando su cordura. Susurro en el oído del panda de manera suave y prolongada para finalmente darle un beso en la frente.

-Y yo a ti, Luna hermosa- Po abrazo a la loba y comenzó a darle una serie de besos en el cuello y el rostro.

La loba sonrió satisfecha y correspondió el abrazo del panda. Acaricio su espalda con las garras, como tantas veces había hecho con otros, y le devolvió algunos besos en la boca. Rozaba sus labios con tan delicadeza y ternura, pero al mismo tiempo tan deseosa que casi aprecia algo real.

-Eres diferente, Po- dijo ella después de un prolongado beso.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto él pasando sus brazos esponjosos por el cuello de Luna, dándole un abrazo desde atrás y repartiendo una sarta de besos en el cuello blanco de la canina.

-Porque no eres como _ellos_- dijo Luna sin responder a las continuas caricias del guerrero dragón. Aun así el panda no se detuvo, siguió escuchando a Luna sin dejar de acariciar su pelaje blanco y esponjoso.- Tú eres tierno, amable y considerado, aun si yo no te lo pido, haces lo que quiero, sin necesidad del poder. Sé que tú jamás me lastimarías.

Po apenas oía lo que la loba le decía, estaba concentrado en acariciar su cuerpo.

-Tampoco dejare que nadie te haga sufrir más, Luna- murmuro Po con una voz grave y suave, penetrante como un ronroneo.- Jamás.

Luna se volvió y fijo sus amatistas en los brillantes ojos de jade. Ambos se miraron hasta que, repentinamente, Luna se soltó a llorar. Lagrimas traviesas que, de alguna forma imposible de creer, solo lograban que se viera más hermosa.

Po le enjugó las lágrimas y le miro fijamente en el silencio de la noche, a la luz plateada de los astros. La loba sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, apenas un roce suave.

**-oo0oo- **

Tigresa despertó sobresaltada. A su lado estaban Víbora y Mei Ling, ambas con rostros aburridos y molestos. La felina se froto la cabeza, rayos, pensó, duele como si...

-Anoche te golpearon con una sartén.- dijo Mei Ling, quien estaba mirándose las garras disimuladamente.

-Sabia que Luna no traía nada bueno- dijo Tigresa para sí misma poniéndose en pie.

-Aun no logro entender porque los chicos la siguen- dijo Víbora, expresando sus inquietudes en voz alta.

-Eso es sencillo- comento Mei Ling trazando dibujos en la tierra, como si en realidad no le importara estar encerrada mientras aquella loba hacia quien sabe que para dominar al mundo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Tigresa arqueo la ceja, como ya le era costumbre.

-Uh- Mei levanto la mirada y respondió:- Ah, pues es fácil: los hombres son unos ingenuos.

-Sigo sin entender- dijo la felina de ojos carmín.

-Mira, lo que sucede es que hacen lo que sea cuando les gusta una hembra- explico Mei Ling- hace cualquier cosa por ella, se rebajan e incluso se humillan como no tienes idea.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo Tigresa, escéptica como siempre.

-Por experiencia propia- respondió la felina encapuchada, sin atreverse a dar más explicaciones.

-Y si eso es cierto, ¿Cómo es posible que Luna los controle a todos?

-Obvio, todos están enamorados de ella.

Tigresa lo pensó, tal vez Mei Ling tenía razón. Desde que Luna había llegado al valle habían sucedido cosas en realidad extrañas, el comportamiento de los chicos entre ellas. No solo los maestros, cada habitante del género masculino en el valle había estado babeando por la loba, cosa que Tigresa no se había explicado hasta entonces.

-Bueno, entonces vámonos ya- dijo Tigresa acercándose a la puerta de hierro.

-Amiga, no sé si ya lo notaste, pero estamos encerradas en una celda- dijo Víbora.

-Por supuesto que lo sé- respondió la felina recargando la espalda en los barrotes.

Mei y Víbora se miraron confundidas.

-Ustedes digan, ¿nos vamos o no?

Las dos maestras se miraron una vez más, ahora preocupadas por el estado metal de Tigresa.

-Tigresa, ¿Cómo planeas salir de aquí?-dijo Víbora- que yo sepa, Shifu reforzó estas celdas, así que no las podrás tirar de una patada.

La felina de pelaje anaranjado chasqueo la lengua.

-Que violenta, Víbora- dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿Por qué no mejor usamos la llave?

**-oo0oo-**

Song subía los mil escalones del palacio de Jade, ya comenzaba a sentirse cansada por el esfuerzo de recorrer aquella distancia vertical en mitad de la tarde.

-Espero que valga la pena, porque la matare si esto no funciona- se quejo la leopardo.

**-oo0oo-**

-Enviaremos a un grupo de apoyo, llegaran un día después que usted arribe al valle.

-Muchas gracias, Maestro Buey, y Maestro Cocodrilo- se inclino Shifu a modo de respeto. Los maestros le devolvieron la reverencia y se despidieron.

Sin precedentes, habían dicho los miembros del consejo. No había en realidad ningún hecho del pasado que pudiera explicar lo que se vivía en el palacio de jade. Shifu se había esforzado por explicar aquella sensación de adormecimiento de sus sentidos cuando vio a la loba blanca, estaba seguro de que ella había tenido algo especial, pero hasta descubrir que no era maestra de kung fu, se había puesto a indagar acerca de la loba. Shifu había investigado un poco sobre aquella capacidad imposible, y era realmente imposible, ya que ella no era capaz de controlar la mente…

**-oo0oo-**

Sus ojos violetas estaban fijos en el sendero que permitía la entrada al valle de la paz. Tenía las garras cruzadas detrás de su espalda, esperando mientras sus nuevos soldados cuidaban el lugar, solo uno había permanecido junto a ella.

-Esto, Po- dijo Luna sin despegar la mirada del camino-Es el futuro.

Frente a ella apareció un grupo de animales varios. Gorilas, Lobos, Leones, Leopardos y otros animales que vestían armaduras de cuero y portaban armas diversas, desde katanas afiladas, bastones y espadas, hasta hachas, mazos y otros equipos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos, Luna?- gruño el panda acercando a la loba con un gesto posesivo.

-Tranquilo, panda- dijo ella- son el nuevo ejército.

El guerrero dragón miro fijamente a un Lobo negro de ojos tan verdes como los suyos. Ambos se quedaron mirando como si fueran a matarse con los ojos.

-Hola, Tom- dijo Luna componiendo una sonrisa exagerada de felicidad.

-Señorita, Luna- dijo el lobo negro haciendo una reverencia.

-Oye, Tommy, podría jurar que eran más soldados- observo la loba. El ejercito original era de unos cien soldados, sino es que mas, pero ahora se veía como de apenas sesenta hombres.

-Algunos enfermaron, tuvimos que dejarlos, nos alcanzaran pronto.

Luna gruño y miro con desprecio al general. Sus manos se crisparon sobre su túnica morada al tiempo que comenzaba un tic en su oreja.

-¿Están graves?- pregunto la loba sin el menor indicio de preocupación.

-Sí, pero cuando lleguen estarán en condiciones de…

En ese momento Po sujeto la garganta del lobo, la canina de ojos violetas sonrió complacida al ver a aquel lobo sometido y vulnerable, de inmediato ordeno a Po que lo soltara, porque, le gustara o no, necesitaba a todos.

Luna dio un beso al panda y luego se fue de ahí contoneando la cadera y moviendo la cola con aquellos movimientos provocadores a lo que tanto se había acostumbrado.

_-Tenía diez años la primera vez que me forzaron- confeso la loba, dejando que sus recuerdos la inundaran, casi podía volver a sentir el dolor y la desesperación, escuchar la carcajada de aquel soldado cuando la penetro._

_De pronto se vio transportada a aquel lugar que tantas lágrimas le había arrancado. Su mente recordaba con todo detalle ese cuarto de perdición. El olor nauseabundo de la sangre y los fluidos que no habían sido lavados de las sabanas y colchones. Su vestido grisáceo, manchado de tantas cosas que ni siquiera lo recordaba. Sus garras se habían aferrado a la cabecera de madera húmeda desde el momento en que la obligaron a entrar ahí. _

_Sentía su corazón latir desbocado, a punto de salírsele del pecho. Jadeaba, a causa de los nervios y el sudor. De pronto, el chirrido de la bisagra la hizo dar un respingo. El soldado entro a la habitación con una sonrisa grotesca en el rostro. _

_Luna se quedo cayada, apretujada en la esquina de la cama mirando como aquel hombre se acercaba a ella con la misma mueca enloquecida que su padre solía dedicarle justo antes de golpearla._

_-Tranquila, niña- el soldado ensanchó su sonrisa al pronunciar la última palabra._

_Luna temblaba, se hizo un ovillo, pero eso no impidió al soldado acercarse. En cierto modo, le recordaba a su padre, la mirada, el aroma de la bebida fermentada y los gestos, la única diferencia, es que este hombre era más joven y tenía el pelaje negro como la noche, con unos ojos tan verdes como el jade._

**Ahora sí, seguro se están preguntando qué es lo que hará Luna… No les diré :p, pero de momento contesto los reviews:**

**Leonard Kenway: Muchas gracias. No, jamás me olvidaría de eso :D**

**Jeffersongongora: Ok, la verdad es que ya me asuste. Fuera de eso, apoyo a Dark ¡Más rápido, mas rápido! Hm, fuera de eso, si jeje, pero Luna no es tonta, como dije antes, esta traumada XD, y si que Tigresa tenía razón. Bye**

**Mafergt9: Muchas gracias. Jeje, por eso ni te preocupes, Patch es todo tuyo :D. Gracias :3.**

**BrisTigressandPo: No importa, que bueno que los hayas podido leer :D. Entiendo que Luna te caiga mal y tienes razón, pero por algo Luna es la villana. Si, Song ya está en el palacio de Jade, en cierto modo ya sabe que algo sucede, pero no sabe que es… Hay, no quisiera decirte, es que sería como un spoiler. Tus dudas serán resueltas muy pronto, descuida, Bye.**

**AlienHeart1915: Gracias, espero de verdad que Po pueda escucharte XD. Bueno, gracias por tus reviews :D**

**Mimi-chan: Wow, tranquila XD. La verdad es que tienes razón, no lo justifica, pero le da motivos de sobra para hacer lo que hace. Gracias :3, oye, yo siempre le sonrío :D. Y que la suerte este de tu lado .lll.**

**Gracias a todos los lectores, espero que les hayas gustado el capitulo :D**

**Hasta luego.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ya tengo el capitulo y espero que les guste, aunque quieran matar a Luna y seguramente a mi también XD.**

_**Kung fu panda le pertenece a Dreamworks**_

**Capitulo 12: secretos.**

_La vieja lechuza continuaba acercándose de manera casi amenazante. Extendió las alas de forma que resaltaba su figura, de por sí, aterradora. Luna retrocedió hasta topar con la pared. _

_-No puedes ocultar nada, niña- dijo la anciana mirando a la loba con aquellos enormes ojos amarillos._

_-No, usted no puede saberlo todo, yo tengo... Hay cosas no podría saber de mi- dijo Luna con voz tartamuda._

_-Yo te conozco mejor que tú misma._

Los soldados se extendieron por todo el valle. El ejercito de enormes bestias acababa de imponer los límites del pueblo, cerrando cada puente, cada entrada y salida del lugar. Imponentes gorilas y leones custodiaban los accesos. Todo a ordenes de Luna.

Las docenas de hombres marchaban por las calles luciendo armaduras de cuero y arma brillantes. Todos ellos con la mirada perdida en el vacío, no del todo conscientes de lo que habían hecho.

Luna sonreía satisfecha desde lo alto de la montana. Sus ojos violetas brillaban con emoción cuando sus tropas comenzaron a extenderse. Mientras los soldados paseaban por el pueblo atemorizando a todos, los maestros de kung fu cuidaban el palacio y a la loba.

-Luna- escucho su nombre y se volvió hacia Po.

-Sí, amor- dijo ella, luciendo su sonrisa ladina.

-Las tropas ya han aislado al valle, nadie entrara, ni saldrá- dijo el guerrero dragón sosteniendo las manos detrás de su espalda.

La loba de blanco pelaje volvió a sonreír con cierta malicia. Po se le acerco por detrás, ella no dijo nada, solo se dejo acariciar por las suaves manos del panda. Po se movía con maestría, tanta que era imposible creerlo. Luna se sentía complacida con aquellas caricias, tiernas y cautivadoras. El panda paso sus brazos y abrazo a la loba.

Desde las alturas, ambos miraban el avance del ejército, como los aldeanos se refugiaban en sus hogares cuando los guerreros de expresión cruel pasaban cerca.

-¿Qué opinas, Po?- preguntó Luna.

-Que eres hermosa- respondió él, mientras le besaba el cuello. – Y muy pronto, también poderosa.

La loba esbozo una sonrisa ante aquellas palabras, el panda tenia la razón, después de acabar con el valle de la paz, avanzaría con el nuevo ejército hacia Pekín.

**-oo0oo- **

-¡¿Dices que todo el tiempo tuviste una llave?!- exclamo Víbora.

Tigresa se encogió de hombros.

-Si- respondió mostrando la pequeña llave.

Mei Ling se puso en pie. Se sacudió el polvo y enfundo su espada.

Tigresa saco la mano por los barrotes y giro la llave. Un chasquido metálico le indico que la puerta estaba abierta. Las tres maestras salieron de su prisión, asegurándose de que no había nadie.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes una llave de la celda?- insistió Víbora.

-Oye, no lo sabes todo de mí- dijo Tigresa con una leve sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

Víbora arqueo una ceja, pero no dijo nada más. Siguió a sus compañeras atreves del laberinto de pasadizos grises antes de salir al salón de los guerreros. Para su suerte, no había nadie ahí, así fue fácil atravesarlo hasta el espejo de agua.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- exclamo Mei Ling tropezando con Víbora.

-No podemos salir por la puerta principal- respondió Tigresa agachándose y moviendo las manos a tientas por el suelo. – Tenemos que encontrar otra salida.

Mei Ling entre abrió la puerta y vio desde afuera un par de mastodontes gorilas parados con gesto severo. Cerró la puerta y regreso con Tigresa y Víbora.

-Tienes razón- dijo la felina- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Tigresa la ignoro y continúo moviendo las garras por el mosaico de jade. Pasaron apenas unos minutos cuando sintió un relieve, uno de los azulejos estaba suelto. Con sus garras Tigresa lo levanto, descubriendo una escalera de madera.

Mei Ling y Víbora lanzaron un silbido de admiración.

-Corran- Tigresa dio un salto hacia el agujero negro debajo de la escalera. Sus amigas le siguieron sin pensarlo. Después, ambas felinas regresaron el azulejo a su lugar.

Estaba muy oscuro. Los ojos felinos de Tigresa y Mei se adaptaron de inmediato, pero Víbora necesito algo de ayuda…

-¡Ten cuidado!-grito Tigresa- esa era mi cola.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo la serpiente.

Después de que Víbora empujara como diez veces a Tigresa y Mei, la maestra del palacio de jade se desesperó y levanto a la serpiente para llevarla en su cuello. El trayecto siguió sin más incidentes. Las tres maestras continuaron por el oscuro pasillo por algunos minutos, inhalando el aroma a moho y humedad hasta que, por fin, llegaron al final del túnel. Una escalera de concreto las recibió. Subieron y encontraron una trampilla de madera, después de eso lo único que hicieron fue salir de ahí.

-¡Tigresa, gracias al cielo!- dijo el señor Ping al ver a las maestras Salir del piso.

-¿señor Ping?-exclamaron las tres maestras.

El ganso compuso una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Cómo rayos fue que terminamos aquí?- dijo Tigresa mientras víbora se deslizaba hacia el piso.

-Eso no es importante ahora- dijo el ganso.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Mei al ver el restaurante tan vacio, las mesas destruidas, el restaurante en general.

-sucede que el día de ayer llego un ejército y el valle ha quedado aislado, nadie puede salir.

-¿Acaso dijo "un ejército"?- cuestiono la felina de ojos carmín.

-Sí, eso mismo.

-Luna- gruño Tigresa dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cima de la montaña.

**-oo0oo- **

La leopardo llego a la cima y elevo la mirada hacia el majestuoso palacio de jade. Le costaba entender porque había sido convocada para ir a ayudar, no parecía nada fuera de lo común, excepto el extraño clima lluvioso, no había nada diferente.

Le felina de pelaje moteado comenzó a caminar en dirección del salón de los guerreros. El palacio estaba desierto, parecía que no había nadie ahí, lo que hizo que fuera más dificil comprender. Aun así, Song empujo las puertas y entro al palacio.

Detrás de las columnas se ocultaban, pero Song no pudo verlos. La felina paseo la mirada por el enorme dragón de oro sin percatarse de nada más. Un ligero cambio en el aire hizo a Song darse la vuelta…

-Tranquila- dijo Po extendiendo las manos.

-Po- suspiro ella- que alivio.

-Sí, ¿verdad?- El panda sonrío, de pronto los otros tres maestros aparecieron sonriendo de manera aterradora.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Po?- exclamo la felina, asustada por el comportamiento de los maestros.

-Nada, Song, solo queremos mostrarte algo- dijo mantis con un brillo malicioso en los ojos diminutos.

La felina reacciono. Dio un salto mortal y con un par de piruetas logro escapar de Po. Comenzó a correr hacia la salida, pero Grulla se lo impidió, Song realizo un barrido de piernas y Grulla cayó al suelo, la felina estaba a punto de escapar. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a correr a cuatro patas.

-¡Atrápenla!-grito Po y un par de gorilas salieron de quien sabe donde para corretear a Song.

Los dos corpulentos soldados echaron a correr, pero no podían seguirle el paso a la bailarina. Ella era más delgada y rápida, en cambio ellos apenas podían correr.

Song casi llegaba a la escalera del palacio.

"Diez metros y ya"-pensó la felina con una sonrisa mental.

Cuando Song creyó que estaba a punto de escapar, sucedió. Un león salto frente a la puerta y atrapo a Song con un abrazo antes de que ella pudiera detenerse. La felina pataleaba en el aire y forcejeaba, pero el león era mucho más fuerte, así que no tuvo otra opción que dejarse llevar.

El soldado de melena castaña cargo a Song y la llevo frente al guerrero dragón.

-Po- suplico ella, pero el panda parecía indiferente.

-Llévala al calabozo- dijo Po cruzado de brazos, mirando casi divertido como Song era arrastrada a las celdas.

**-oo0oo- **

El maestro Shifu caminaba por el bosque de bambú. Las nubes grises de lluvia comenzaban a cubrir el sol cuando el llegaba al valle. Siguió su camino pensando en aquella extraña loba. Su reunión con el consejo había aclaro todo, algunas de sus ideas habían sido descartadas, paso un tiempo, pero al final logro encontrar la capacidad de Luna.

Esa loba era incapaz de controlar la mente. No podía con ese poder imposible, en cambio Luna tenía la capacidad de controlar la voluntad. Aquel don de decidir por uno mismo, ella lo arrebataba y usaba a su antojo. Controlaba las acciones de los hombres solo con su voz melodiosa.

-¡Alto!- exigió un lobo vestido con armadura.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Shifu, desconcertado.

-Se tiene prohibida la entrada a este pueblo- dijo un perro husky mostrando una espada.

Shifu dio un paso, pero la lanza del lobo le impidió seguir.

-Le dije que no puede entrar.

EL panda rojo dio media vuelta y después un salto mortal. Los dos guardias se miraron confundidos, pero dispuestos a atacar. Ambos se abalanzaron sobre Shifu con sus armas al frente. El maestro logro destruir la lanza y esquivar la espada.

El lobo lanzo un aullido de alerta. Shifu sabía que en menos de un minuto habría docenas de lobos ahí. Así que se decidió por el "modo sigiloso". El panda rojo golpeo al perro de forma que se estrello con el otro canino. Con los dos guardias inconscientes Shifu logro escapar saltando por los techos.

_Tomas sostenía su arma en alto. Detrás de aquella puerta de madera se escuchaban gritos, gemidos, incluso algunos de sus compañeros suplicando piedad. El lobo de ojos verdes temblaba sin poder controlarlo._

_Hacia unos minutos lo habían despertado diciendo que tenía que proteger al Señor, dueño de la mansión. Tomas obedeció sin replicar, pensando que cualquier amenaza seria neutralizada antes de poder entrar a los terrenos, no fue así._

_Muchos golpes se escuchaban en la pared exterior. Los guardias que cuidaban la entrada habían sido eliminados, solo quedaba Tomas._

_El lobo miro con los ojos abiertos, llenos de terror cuando la luz amarillenta entraba por la puerta de hierro. Una sombra de altura media, una silueta canina, oscura, estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta._

_-Hola, Tom- dijo la sombra con una sonrisa._

_-No, no, tu no- dijo él._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Tomas? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?-dijo La sombra._

_Tomas negó con la cabeza. La loba lanzo una carcajada sonora cargada de desprecio y se acerco aun más. _

_-Ya baja esa cosa- La loba estaba a menos de un metro de Tomas, y de una patada le arrebató el arma._

_El lobo temblaba, con la cola entre las piernas cuando vio el malvado brillo de diversión en aquella mirada sádica, emocionada ante el temor que le estaba provocando._

_-No, Luna, por favor- suplico el lobo de ojos verdes._

_La loba ensanchó su sonrisa mostrando los dientes. Tomas agacho las orejas con un último gemido de temor._

**¿Qué le habrá hecho Luna a Tomas? Pues pronto lo sabremos, de mientras les respondo los reviews.**

**Leonard Kenway: Gracias :D, Luna lo sabe, eso todos lo sabemos :D. En eso te apoyo, Tigresa tendrá su venganza, descuida.**

**BrisTigressandPo: Que bueno :D, Me alegra que te guste la historia, por supuesto que habrá TiPo, no te preocupes por ese detalle. Wow, espero que puedas dejar a Luna con vida un ratito más. Gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Mimi-chan: No se, es algo que sabrás después, muy pronto, lo prometo. No quisiera romperte el corazón, solo que no quisiera dar muchos detalles. Gracias, bye.**

**Jeffersongongora; Noooooooooooo. No puedes hacer eso, ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, además no puedes, si lo haces no veras el final XD. Dark….Sálvame! Si, volviendo al cap. Si esta traumada, alterada, un poco psicótica. Bueno espero que te este gustando la historia.**

**Taffy1022: Hola. Si tienes toda la razón, de hecho es uno de los motivos de esta historia XD. En cierto modo, eso es lo que quiere eso, pero no diré porque. Y si, Song tiene un papel importante, bueno dentro de lo que cabe esperar. Si, si, si nadie lo tocara. Bye.**

**PD: Gracias :3, definitivamente voy a escucharlas :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Espero que les guste el capitulo. **

_**Kung fu panda no me pertenece**_

**Capitulo 13: Como perros y gatos: parte 1: la resistencia.**

_-Hay, Tom, deja ya esa cara larga- dijo Luna dando vueltas alrededor del lobo._

_Tomas, el soldado de ojos verdes, estaba atado en una gruesa estaca, en el patio de la mansión. Sus orejes estaban caídas, su cuerpo maltratado, lleno de moretones e incluso una que otra costilla rota._

_El lobo miraba la tierra seca del jardín, o lo que quedaba de el. Las ramas verdes de los arboles le daban un poco de sombra. Tomas jadeaba a causa del sudor, el agotamiento y la sed._

_El lobo observaba con ojos suplicantes a Luna, quien solo le devolvía una mirada divertida, como si sus ojos morados le dijeran a gritos "Todo esto es tu culpa"_

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse. El cielo se había teñido de un suave color entre el azul oscuro y el amarillo. El viento soplaba y alborotaba el pelaje de Po, el panda se encontraba parado frente al salón de los héroes, mientras Luna se ocupaba de sus asuntos, Po era el que estaba a cargo del ejército.

Después de la captura de la felina moteada, el trabajo de Po había estado realmente sencillo. Mono y Mantis custodiaban el interior del salón y Grulla se encontraba en las mazmorras, vigilando a las prisioneras…

-Se fueron- grito Grulla. El ave llegaba volando directo hacia Po.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo el guerrero dragón con una mueca de incredulidad.

-Las maestras Víbora, Tigresa y Mei- respondió el maestro Grulla respirando para recuperar el aliento.

-¡¿Cómo que se fueron?!- el panda empujo a su compañero y entro dando pisotones. Paso por el salón de los guerreros, luego por las decenas de celdas vacías hasta llegar a donde estaba Song, a quien ignoro por completo. Junto a su celda había una abierta, dentro solo había una capa negra llena de polvo.

Po entro y se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaban ahí, casi habían pasado tres horas desde que se habían ido.

**-**Búscalas- murmuro el panda tratando de moderar su enojo.

Grulla salió corriendo, una vez en la entrada, alzo el vuelo y comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el valle, esas maestras no podrían esconderse por mucho tiempo.

El panda salió del calabozo y ordeno a un par de soldados que cuidaran el lugar, no quería que su única prisionera escapara. Po volvió a su puesto y se quedo ahí hasta que Luna regreso.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- pregunto Po.

-Muy bien, pronto llegaran los refuerzos, y entonces podremos salir de este pueblo- dijo la loba.

-¿Qué tal tu, Po? ¿Ya has dado de comer a las prisioneras?

El panda se puso nervioso ante la mención de las maestras que se habían escapado.

-Siii, por supuesto- dijo él con gesto nervioso, cosa que hizo que Luna arqueara la ceja.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto ella.

-Bueno- el panda se rascaba la nuca y miraba el suelo- veras, en realidad no sé como sucedió, pero cabe la posibilidad de que ellas se hayan…

**-oo0oo-**

-¡¿Escapado?! ¡¿De dónde?!- exclamo alarmado el señor Ping.

-Del palacio de Jade- dijo Víbora dando un sorbo a la sopa que le había preparado el señor Ping.

-¿Por qué?

-Por Luna- se apresuro a responder Tigresa con un gruñido ahogado.

-Sabia que esa loba no traía nada bueno- dijo el señor Ping con los ojos entrecerrados y negando con la cabeza.- Nadie puede comer tantos fideos y conservar esa figura.

Las tres maestras estaban en la cocina del restaurante, comiendo una sopa de fideos, estaban contando algunos detalles de lo que había sucedido en el palacio de jade, de cómo Po y sus otros amigos las habían encerrado en los calabozos subterráneos.

-Ahora seguramente somos los enemigos públicos número uno del valle, Luna tendrá a todos sus zombis buscándonos- dijo Mei Ling.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Tigresa.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, un cálido silencio que en cierto modo logro reconfortarlas. El señor Ping continúo preparando algo de comer, intentando no pensar en su hijo. El guerrero dragón se ha pasado al otro lado, pensó el ganso, sabía que esto pasaría ¡Debí ser un mejor padre

Mientras el ganso estaba ocupado con sus problemas internos, las maestras discutían sobre lo que debían hacer a continuación. Solo en una cosa concordaron, debían descansar bien, trazar un plan, y buscar ayuda, ellas solas no podrían contra todo el ejército.

-La única forma de sacar a todos del valle es derrotar a Luna- Dijo Mei Ling.

-Sí, pero cómo podríamos derrotarla, ni siquiera sabemos cómo es que les controla la mente.

En la entrada del restaurante había una persona de baja estatura que entro al lugar. Usaba una capa de viaje y no se le veía el rostro.

-No controla la mente- dijo la persona que acababa de llegar. Las tres maestras dieron un respingo al oírlo.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que hace?- pregunto Tigresa.

-Controla la voluntad- dijo Shifu descubriendo su cara.

Las tres maestras y el señor Ping sonrieron al ver al maestro del palacio ahí.

-¿A qué se refiere?-cuestiono Mei Ling.

-Ella puede obligarnos a hacer cualquier cosa, sin interrumpir nuestros pensamientos o sentimientos- explico el panda rojo sentándose dentro de la cocina del señor Ping.

-No tiene sentido- comento Tigresa rascándose la barbilla, manteniendo su semblante pensativo- ella no nos ha obligado a mí y a Víbora, tuvo muchas oportunidades, no entiendo..

-Al parecer sus poderes solo afectan a los hombres- hablo víbora, pensando en voz alta.

-Eso tendría más sentido, pero hay algo mas- dijo Tigresa- si los controlara como usted dice- señalo a su maestro- ellos tendría la opción de resistirse y la verdad, díganme loca, pero yo los vi meternos a la celda con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mei Ling pensó las palabras de Tigresa, ella no había estado desde el comienzo del problema, pero ya se sentía parte de ello. La maestra tenía razón, los alumnos de Shifu se las habían llevado a los calabozos con todo el gusto del mundo, parecía que incluso lo disfrutaban.

-Tigresa tiene razón, ellos no hacían nada que no quisieran.

-¿Pero qué motivos tendrían ellos para querer meternos en las celdas?-razono Víbora, pensando en todas las veces que Tigresa había pateado el trasero de los muchachos.

-Solo se me ocurre uno- dijo Mei Ling.

-Luna- murmuraron todos los presentes al unisonó.

-Pero eso significa que no solo controla la voluntad-argumento Shifu- si lo que dicen es cierto, no obliga a nadie, solo hace que quieran hacerlo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto el señor Ping, esperanzado de que Po no fuera malo en realidad.

-Podría ser que controla, no solo la voluntad, sino los sentimientos- dijo el panda rojo ladeando al cabeza, aun así sonaba increíble, algo imposible.

-Hace que todos se enamoren de ella- complemento Víbora.

-Y los hombres hacen cualquier cosa por la hembra que aman- finalizo Mei Ling.

**-oo0oo-**

Un enorme gorila de montaña sostenía una lanza afilada, el soldado estaba de pie, firme como una roca, en la entrada de los calabozos. Su mirada se perdía en la oscuridad del pasillo y sus parpados caían por momentos, varias veces cabeceo para combatir el sueño que le causaba el aburrimiento.

-Oye- el gorila se golpeo la frente, desesperado ante aquella voz chillona.

-Oye- repitió- te hablo a ti, soldado- grito la prisionera. El soldado intentaba parecer indiferente, pero aquella felina había pasado horas gritando y gritando, y gritando, ya no lo soportaba.

-Ven, anda- pidió la felina. El gorila bufo, harto, aun así decidió darle gusto a la hembra que estaba encerrada.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto él.

-Algo de compañía- respondió Song.

-¿Eso significa que quieres... hablar conmigo?- dijo el simio mirando detrás de su espalda.

Song se giro de lado y mostro una sonrisa encantadora.

-Por supuesto…

-John- respondió el soldado.

La leopardo saco su garra, el simio lo interpretó como un signo de agresión, o de intentar escapar, así que alzo la lanza. Song retiro su mano.

"Rayos"- pensó mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás- "Este tipo no deja que lo toque siquiera"

El gorila permaneció quieto, con el seño fruncido y la lanza en alto. Song volvió a acercarse con más cautela. La felina sonrió, por eso el gorila alzo la ceja, confundido de aquella actitud tan bipolar.

-¿Acaso haces ejercicio?-pregunto la leopardo. El gorila bajo la lanza, en cierto modo le halagaba. Alzo los brazos y los flexionó, mostrando sus bíceps.

-Sí, claro que si- dijo orgulloso el gorila admirando, por primera vez, sus músculos.

-¿Podría?- dijo Song con una sonrisa tímida.

-Pero claro- respondió el acercando su brazo a las barras de hierro.

En ese momento Song Sujetó la muñeca del gorila y le hizo una lleva de forma que logro poner al soldado de espaldas y sujetas su garganta con las garras. John comenzó a sudar, tenia leves temblores en las manos a causa de las filosas garras que amenazaban con cortarle la yugular.

-¿Qué… que…?- balbuceo el gorila.

-Las llaves- ordeno Song presionando sus zarpas contra el peludo cuello.

-¿Qué?- repitió el.

-Las llaves, dámelas lentamente- dijo la leopardo. El simio obedeció, en el cinturón tenía el llavero, lo tomo y lo paso por las barras, Song recibió las llaves y abrió la celda sin soltar al enorme soldado.

-Ahora, escucha- dijo Song con un siseo amenazante- vas a darte la vuelta, muy despacio.

John asintió de manera casi imperceptible. Song salió de la celda y se puso de pie frente al gorila. Mientras John mantenía la espalda pegada a los barrotes de la puerta, Song lo guiaba, hasta que termino dentro de la celda.

La felina sonrió satisfecha de su trabajo y cerro la celda, claro que también se llevo las llaves. Song se puso la capucha que había encontrado en la celda, se la puso y salió de las mazmorras contoneando las caderas, provocando un suave tintineo de las llaves.

**-oo0oo-**

Shifu sujetaba las esquinas del mapa mientras hablaba con sus alumnas, el señor Ping y Mei Ling. Entre los cuatro, el ganso no contaba, habían comenzado a trazar su estrategia. No era más complicado que distraer a los maestros mientras Mei se encargaba de Luna. El plan de ataque era fácil, lo complicado era…

-¿Cómo planea entrar?- pregunto Mei Ling señalando la entrada del palacio.

-Entrar es sencillo, no podemos ir por las escaleras, pero tomaremos el pasadizo que está aquí- dijo el panda rojo dando un golpe a una tabla con su pie.

" ¿Todo el mundo sabía de ese túnel, excepto yo?"- pensó irritada la reptil del grupo.

_-No es posible, usted está loca- exclamo Luna._

_La vieja lechuza le ignoro por completo y continuo leyendo aquel grueso libro forrado en cuero. Una luz azul inundaba la morada, las palabras de la vieja parecían tener efecto en el ambiente, no solo en Luna._

_-Cállate, niña ignorante- reprendió el ave- Nada es imposible... con algo de magia._

_-Pero…- replico la loba de ojos violetas, observando algunas sombras oscuras que parecían surgir del mismo libro- pero, es imposible controlar la mente._

_-Claro que es imposible, Luna._

_-¿Qué hará conmigo, entonces?- pregunto la temerosa joven. La lechuza formo una mueca torcida que pretendía ser una sonrisa._

_-El poder- murmuro la anciana- el poder de controlarlos._

_-¿Cómo?- cuestiono la loba._

**Je, je, creo que todo el mundo sabía del túnel secreto menos Víbora, jeje. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y el titulo tan curioso, es una especie de metáfora ya sabrán porque :D**

**Los reviews:**

**AlienHeart1915: Tienes razón :D, Y si, Luna tendrá enormes problemas de proporciones EPICAS cuando Tigresa tenga la oportunidad de vengarse.**

**Jeffersongongora: Si, psicópata, y eso que me comentas es por su pasado… recuerda…recuerda…recuerda… Y por ese detalle… nop, todavía faltan problemas por resolver, como seguro te diste cuenta en este cap. Aun así, no me da miedo un ejército de dragones :p, Dark me salvara…. Corre más rápido! **

**Leonard Kenway: Ahhhhh, perfecto ¡Luna sabrás lo que es dolor! Si es que Tigresa te deja algo que golpear. No en realidad Tigresa tiene su ira desbocada apuntando a otra persona, no diré quien es, pero creo que tú ya tienes una idea XD. Gracias, bye.**

**MIsty: No diré lo que hará Song después. Y lo del túnel es un secreto (no le digas a nadie), Jejeje, ya veo lo curiosa jaja.**

**Mimi-chan: Por favor solo ten paciencia. Claro que Po se va a arrepentir, a su debido tiempo. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, y ya no hagas eso… Me van a dar ganas de llorar TT-TT**

**Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo a todos :D**

**Hasta luego.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola :D**

**Espero que todos estén bien. Solo quería decir gracias a todos los lectores que fueron pacientes con esto, supongo que por fin logro escribir algo interesante XD**

**Espero que les gusten estos próximos capítulos, ahora que por fin ha empezado la acción XD, debo advertir que este es mi capitulo mas largo hasta el momento y probablemente algunos van a odiarme, otros van a decir que bueno, pero la gran mayoría querrá asesinarme, aun así espero que les guste.**

**Ya deben saber que **_**kung fu panda no me pertenece, pertenece a Dreamworks.**_

**Capitulo 14: Como perros y gatos parte 2: Las vengadoras.**

_Su sombra esbelta se divisaba en el horizonte contrastando con la puesta del sol. Los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada se pusieron alertas, alzaron las armas para evitar el ingreso de aquella persona desconocida a la mansión. Pero no pudieron. En cuanto la vieron todos los soldados sintieron una opresión directo en el pecho, un extraño sentimiento que hacia cosquillear su nuca y les dilataba las pupilas._

Detrás de las nubes el sol escondido comenzaba a descender. El cielo gris se torno aun más oscuro. La luz de la luna era opacada por las persistentes nubes. La sombra se movía con gracia, atravesando las calles del valle. Se detuvo junto a un muro en el momento en que un par de leones pasaban por ahí. Lanzo un suspiro de alivio y continúo caminando como un fantasma solitario, esquivando la "atenta" mirada de los soldados.

La felina atravesó algunas calles, en ocasiones se subía a los techo, pero incluso ahí había guardias. Cuando por fin vio un lugar aparentemente seguro se dispuso entrar, pero al momento en que había puesto un pie fuera de las sombras, atravesó la calle una multitud de cerdos, conejos, cabras y gansos de todas las edades. La felina observo como todos caminaban, guiados por unos cuantos soldados, hacia las afueras del valle de la paz.

"¿Qué pretende?"- pensó- "¿Una purga? ¿Campos de concentración?"

Se sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos, se vio obligada a esperar hasta que todos los aldeanos se retiraron, quedo sola, así que hecho a corre hacia el restaurante, si se estaban llevado a todos al menos debía comprobar si el padre de Po estaba bien.

Se detuvo en la entrada del restaurante de fideos, las luces estaban encendidas y se escuchaban voces en el interior de la cocina, Song pensó lo mejor, así que se dirigió con paso seguro hacia la puerta.

"Que suerte tiene el señor Ping"-dijo en su mente con una sonrisa, también mental- "Si se los han llevado a todos, él debe ser afortunado en serio"

La felina empujo la puertecilla de madera al momento de abrirla…

_**POW**_

Un ruido metálico resonó en todo el lugar, el maestro Shifu había aprendido bien del señor Ping, el panda rojo acababa de golpear la cabeza de Song ¡Con un sartén!

-Oh, Song, como lo siento- se disculpo Shifu al ver a la furiosa felina sobarse la cabeza.

-No importa, como están las cosas yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- dijo la leopardo con cierto rencor.

-Discúlpanos, Song, pero nos diste un susto de muerte- dijo alguien a quien Song no lograba ver...

-Aquí abajo- dijo Víbora.

Song compuso una sonrisa nerviosa de disculpa.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?- pregunto la leopardo cambiando el tema, sorprendida al mismo tiempo, de ver a las maestras Víbora y Tigresa, y a otra felina de pelaje café claro.

-Estamos jugando al escondite, ¿quisieras unirte?- dijo Tigresa con su usual sarcasmo.

-Supongo que no tengo opción, acabo de escapar de la cárcel.

Tigresa se levanto de un salto y se acerco con zancadas largas a Song.

-¿Qué robaste esta vez?- dijo la felina de ojos carmín.

-Nada, digo que escape del palacio de jade, una loba ha tomado el control.

-Lo sabemos, ella es Luna- dijo Víbora.

-¿Y saben lo que les pasa a los maestros y al guerrero dragón?- pregunto la desubicada felina moteada.

-Luna los tiene babeando, sin importar lo que hagamos o digamos, ellos la van a obedecer incondicionalmente- respondió Mei Ling, quien solo comía su tercer o cuarto tazón de sopa.

-¿A qué te refieres con "Los tiene babeando"?-la leopardo arqueo la ceja, intrigada.

-Ellos están enamorados de esa zorra, los tiene en una especie de trance mágico, místico y estamos buscando la forma de sacarlos- explico la felina, luego dio otro sorbo a la sopa.

"Esa es la razón"-pensó Song recordando el extraño comportamiento del guerrero dragón.

-Hasta ahora la única forma es matarla, si acabamos con ella, acabamos con su hechizo- interrumpió Tigresa. Song la miro un poco horrorizada de la sonrisa que la maestra tenía en el rostro al momento de decir "matarla".

-Muy bien, me uno, solo díganme ¿Cuál es el plan?- sonrió Song poniendo sus manos sobre el mapa del palacio de jade.

-Pensábamos entrar al palacio usando el pasadizo que está debajo del restaurante…- dijo el maestro Shifu.

-Espere- pidió Song- ¿Hay un pasadizo entre el restaurante y el palacio de jade?

-Bienvenida a mi mundo- comento Víbora en voz baja.

-En fin, el plan es simple, entrar y mientras tres distraen a los guardias, una ira a encargarse de Luna, deben ser rápidas, quien sea que pueda encontrarla primero deberá hacerlo rápido, esa será la única oportunidad.- concluyo el maestro con su habitual seriedad.

-El señor Ping y Yo tendremos que ocultarnos- dijo Shifu- no podemos ir o Luna nos controlara. Los dos nos quedaremos ocultos aquí.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Song.

-¿Qué dices? Claro que es buena idea, no podemos acompañarlas, estaremos aquí por si ocurre algo.

-No- Song negó con la cabeza- los soldados están reuniendo a los hombres del pueblo, hace un momento vi a unos aldeanos que eran llevado fuera del pueblo.

Shifu quedo pensativo, él y el señor Ping no podían quedarse en el restaurante, si lo hacían irían a buscarlos, y sin importar cuantos sartenes tenían a la mano, los soldados podrían atraparlos.

-Podrían ocultarse en el túnel, manténganse a distancia del palacio, pero no salgan- sugirió Tigresa. Shifu y Ping asintieron al unisonó.

**-oo0oo- **

-¿Estas Lista?- pregunto el guerrero dragón desde el umbral de la entrada. Luna no respondió, así que Po decidió esperar a que saliera.

La loba apareció al cabo de un rato usando un atuendo diferente. Vestía sus mismos pantalones negros atados con vendas a la cintura, pero su blusa había cambiado por un vestido más largo, abierto en la parte de abajo, una prenda útil y flexible a pesar de su delicado y bello aspecto. De color azul índigo con un bordado en plateado que representaba una espada clavada sobre una rosa sangrante.

-Lista- dijo ella saliendo de su habitación en el salón de los héroes.

Po sonrió complacido al verla llegar y después admirar su ropa tomo su mano.

-Te ves hermosa- susurro el panda, causándole a luna cosquillas en la oreja.

Salieron del palacio y recibieron al nuevo ejército.

Cientos de nuevos soldados acababan de llegar. De especies menos intimidantes, pero con igual poder de numerio, el ejército estaba a las afueras del valle. Los que antes eran aldeanos simples y campesinos humildes, ahora se encontraban vestidos con cascos (no había suficiente presupuesto para armaduras completas), y armados con lanzas de madera.

Luna y el guerrero dragón avanzaron, escoltados por los demás maestros del palacio, ente las calles, Luna sonreía y lanzaba miradas brillantes y cautivadoras a todos los miembros de su ejército mientras caminaba. Po sujetaba a la loba con firmeza posesiva, algo nada común en él.

Cuando la pareja llego a los límites del valle se encontraron con un alto lobo, fornido de pelaje negro, Tom, según recordaba Po. El lobo dijo algunas cosas a la loba, la cual lanzo un gruñido, y luego se retiro de nuevo al bosque.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto el panda en cuanto Tomas se retiro.

-Nada, el plan se ha retrasado, no podremos partir hasta mañana.

-Si ese Lobo te ha hecho algo malo...- dijo Po de manera amenazante mientras alzaba el puño.

-No te preocupes por eso, Po- la loba blanca acaricio el suave pelaje en la cabeza de Po, esos pelillos desordenados entre sus orejas.- El ya tuvo su merecido. Sucede que hubo un problema con algunos de nuestros aliados, acaban de llegar y deben curar sus heridas.

-Entiendo, deben estar en buenas condiciones, sanos para poder ayudarte- dijo el panda- si quieres podría prepararles algo para que se mejoren.

Luna sonrió ante la consideración del panda. Ella tenía razón, Po era diferente a todos los demás, definitivamente, Luna tenía razón al pensar que el mundo necesitaba más hombres como él.

-Por ahora, volvamos al palacio- Po rodeo los hombros de Luna con sus brazos, regresaron, tendrían que esperar hasta la mañana para poder partir.

**-oo0oo- **

Shifu esperaba, sentado en posición de loto, en el interior de la oscura caverna. Respiraba acompasadamente, pensaba en la misión que sus alumnas, Song y Mei Ling tenían que realizar, apenas habían pasado unos diez minutos de que las chicas se habían retirado, atravesando el túnel que llevaba al palacio de jade.

El señor Ping caminaba de un lado para otro, con una expresión que delataba claustrofobia

**-oo0oo- **

Sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad, detrás de ella otras dos felinas se agazaparon juntas, una serpiente de ojos azules se arrastro hasta que las cuatro quedaron a la misma altura. Tigresa avanzo primero, en la entrada del salón había un par de guardias, ahora se trataba de dingos, perros de pelaje claro, que cuidaban que nadie entrará por la puerta principal.

La felina líder hizo señas a sus compañeras, ellas respondieron acercándose por detrás con sigilo.

-No debemos hacer ruido, busquemos a Luna y salgamos de aquí- susurro Tigresa. De inmediato se dirigió a la habitación del palacio, no había más protección que un biombo bien decorado. Las maestras se quedaron calladas, con la espalda pegada a la pared miraba la sombra de la loba moverse por el cuarto.

-Ahora- dijo Tigresa con señas manuales.

Las cuatro saltaron derribando el biombo, lanzaron un breve grito de batalla aterrizando sobre la loba. Tigresa saco las garras, pero al momento de atacar sucedió algo inusual. La loba no tenia vida, era una simple muñeca de trapo tamaño real.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- exclamo Tigresa mirando a su alrededor. Debajo de ella se encontraba Mantis sujetando las patas de la marioneta.

-Sorpresa- las cuatro se volvieron al oír la voz de Po. El panda, junto con otros cuarenta soldados, parecía estarlas esperando.

Mei Ling agacho las orejas y lanzo un rugido. Las cuatro adoptaron sus poses de pelea mientras los intimidantes felinos, caninos y reptiles se acercaban alzando las armas.

Song paseaba la mirada por cada uno de sus atacantes, entre aquella avalancha de animales de pelaje oscuro resalto el brillo de un blanco casi deslumbrante, se encontraba al fondo, recargada en una pared con una sonrisa en los ojos, estaba Luna.

La loba echo a correr en cuanto noto la fría mirada iracunda de Song.

-Ya la vi, voy por ella- y sin esperar una confirmación, la felina dio un salto mortal y salió corriendo detrás de la loba.

-Fue un placer conocerlos- dijo Tigresa con un rugido.

-¿No querrás decir "conocerlas'?-cuestiono Mei Ling.

La líder curvo sus labios en una sonrisa ladina bella y algo retorcida.

-Me refiero a ellos- dijo Tigresa. Con estas últimas palabras, las tres hembras se lanzaron al ataque.

**-oo0oo- **

La humedad de las catacumbas confundía su fino olfato. Luna solo movía las patas por impulso, no sabía a dónde ir, solo quería alejarse de la felina que la pisaba los talones. Dio un par de giros en falso y termino perdida.

"con suerte, la gata también se perdió"- pensó aliviada la loba.

A sus espaldas se escucho el sonido de las garras felinas al chocar con la roca, ese rasguño clásico que hacían los felinos. Luna volvió a correr, pero para su desgracia, acabo en un callejón sin salida. Los pasos felinos se acercaban con la rapidez de las cuatro patas. Luna habría temblado en el pasado, pero y ano tenía miedo, una leopardo no sería problema, aunque era un lobo, Luna tenia la tendencia felina de siempre jugar antes con la comida.

**-oo0oo- **

Po desvió la mirada. Al momento en que la felina moteada dio el salto, el vio su objetivo. Po encargo a los soldados y salió corriendo, alcanzaría a la felina y no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a Luna.

El panda llego jadeando en el momento en que la felina alzaba las zarpas. Luna no parecía espantada, pero era solo apariencia, por eso también le gustaba.

**-oo0oo- **

-Ya se acabo- dijo Song alzando su zarpa izquierda- Luna, tu juego retorcido ya se termino.

Luna no se intimido por la fulminante mirada de la leopardo. Paseo por aquel pasillo mirando a la felina con un destello dorado en sus pupilas moradas, aun así Song no retrocedió. En el momento mismo en que Song bajaba su garra, una mano firme, pero de pelaje suave, le sujeto la muñeca y la obligo a dar un giro en el aire, la felina termino en el suelo con un panda a punto de darle un golpe mortal.

-Déjala, amor- ordeno Luna, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "amor".

Po obedeció. Se puso en pie colocándose junto a la loba, le dio un abrazo afectuoso y un beso en la frente.

Song se levanto con trabajo. Le dolía la espalda por el golpe, se puso en pie con una digna lentitud, no iba a dejar que aquella loba mirar divertida su dolor.

-Ay, Song, pobre, pobre Song-Luna dio una serie de vueltas alrededor de la felina, acariciando el rostro de Song con su cola esponjosa.- Eres alguien tan patética… Una ladrona, huérfana, reformada y pobre- la loba lanzo una carcajada- Pero ¿sabes que es más divertido?

La leopardo no respondió. Se quedo de pie mirando el asqueroso contoneo de caderas de la loba.

-¿No sabes?-dijo Luna fingiendo sorpresa, chasqueo la lengua y dijo:- No importa, yo te lo voy a decir.

-Sucede, linda, que mi poder no solo tiene control- revelo la loba con aquella voz aguda y suave, cristalinamente odiosa- yo puedo saber todo acerca de _él_ y de ti.

Song alzo las orejas al escuchar eso.

-Ah- sonrió la canina- al parecer ahora si te interesa.

Song continuo indiferente, callada y calculadora, intentando ver sus posibilidades.

-Veras, Song- escupió Luna el nombre de la felina- Él - Luna abrazo a Po- me ha dicho todo, todo de su vida y, lamento decepcionarte, linda,- Luna hizo una pausa, ensanchando su sonrisa-pero mientras estuvimos juntos él me confesó su verdadero amor, y temo que no eres tú.

_Escucho su voz. Esa voz cantarina con aquellos matices de diversión sádica. Hacía años que no la escuchaba. La voz de Mei Ling, su ex novia resonaba en su cabeza, como si la tuviera frente a él, susurrándole palabras, algo que tenía que decir, algo importante._

_-Esa fue una increíble demostración de kung fu- Dijo Shifu obedeciendo el pedido de Mei Ling. Ella le dijo que continuara, y el viejo maestro obedeció.- muy bien ejecutada y precisa._

_Delante de él estaba una loba de pelaje blanco a quien apenas conocía, de pronto olvido lo que había dicho, o lo que la obligo a decirlo, se encogió de hombros y ordeno a sus alumnos que continuaran con su entrenamiento._

_**Tan,tan, tan…. Continuara…**_

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, de momento contesto los reviews.**

**Jeffersongongora: Siiiiiiiiiii, Dark me salvara o morirá en el intento XD. Y no sé qué tan enfadado vas a estar después de este capítulo, pero da igual XD, de todas formas vas a matarme. Hablando de eso ¿Existe alguien más loca que Luna? Wow, eso sí que no lo esperaba… ¡Arre, Dark, arre! *usando sombrero de vaquero* Ok, no XD. Lo siento me deje llevar. Bye.**

**Laus Deo: Pues, que puedo decir, se puede hacer mucho en una semana de vacaciones XD. Me alegra que tengas tan "buena" impresión del antagonista de la historia, la verdad es que en cierto modo me inspire en historias reales para crear a Luna y ese personaje que me mencionas no me suena, la verdad no sabría decirte que lo conozco. Yo se que esas ideas pueden llegar a molesta a algunos, pero son el producto de una vida de maltratos y abusos por parte de un solo género. Y ten por seguro que pasaran muchas cosas cuando "recuperen" la vista. Muchas gracias Laus :3. Hasta la próxima.**

**Mimi-chan: Eso es paciencia ante todo. Si, si ,si… le diste justo al clavo, es muy importante el primer capítulo :D, y en realidad no lo olvida, luego sabrás lo que hace en realidad, Hmmm, hay es que no quiero adelantar nada, lo sabrás después, si? Sí, pero la verdad creo que Tigresa no dejara nada que golpear cuando todo termine. Oh, modo macabro.. me gusta Muajajajajaja. Gracias :3, hasta luego.**

**Taffy1022: A veces a todas nos gustaría ese poder. Jajaja, lo entiendo, a veces yo también me pongo malvada XD. No importa que tan largo sea el review, aun que pudo ser más extenso XD, lo que importa es que te gusta la historia, y con eso puedo dormir tranquila. Espero que te mejores y que la maldita gripe se aleje de ti. Bye.**

**PD: Tigresa escuchara el pedido XD**

**Leonard Kenway: Muchas gracias, hasta luego :D**

**AngieMorJim: Oh si, por fin ha llegado el momento de la pelea. Jaja, la verdad yo también andaba riéndome cuando paso eso con Vibora, a mí también me gusta actualizar seguido :D. Muchas gracias :3**

**BrisTigressandPo: Ah, eso lo sabrás mas tarde. A todos, incluso a mi me parece dificil dejar a Luna en paz. Muchas gracias por el review :3. Bye.**

**Gracias a Todos los lectores que leen esta historia…**

***Voz irritante al fondo* ¡No! ¿EN serio los lectores leen? ¡Que sorpresa!**

**Yo: ¡Cállate! Mejor haz algo productivo y ponte a barrer mi cuarto.**

**Lamento eso. Espero que les haya gustado a todos.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Hasta luego :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola :D**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo :3**

_**Kung fu panda le pertenece a Dreamworks**_

**Capitulo 15: Como perros y gatos parte 3: Guerra de género. **

_-Lily._

_-Kim._

_-Danny._

_-Bárbara._

_Por todos lados cientos de voces gruesas murmurando nombres por doquier. Algunos pasos resonaban en los pasillos a la vez que los rostros masculinos, generalmente estoicos y grotescos, adquirieron un brillo en los ojos, sonrisas enormes en el rostro._

_-Miwa- murmuro un búfalo de agua mientras una sombra ocultaba la luz del pasillo._

_Ella siguió caminando por la mansión que antes había abandonado, ahora como una reina, mirando divertida como todos sus antiguos verdugos se arrodillaban ante ella. De todas aquellas voces una sobresalió, exclamando con un grito:_

_-¿Luna?_

Dificil, si querían una palabra en particular que definiera su situación "dificil" era la ideal. Estaban rodeadas por docenas de soldados armados, no solo se encontraban en dificultades numéricas, sino que también les faltaba tiempo, Song había salido a perseguir a Luna para acabar con su control, pero por lo visto aun no lo había logrado.

Mono y Grulla sostenían espadas, parte del armamento del palacio de jade, en sus manos y alas, respectivamente. Con miradas vacías, perdidas en la inmensidad, avanzaban como una legión de zombis, amenazantes, hacia las maestras.

Mei Ling había adoptado una pose defensiva, preparada para cualquier repentino ataque, mientras que las otras dos maestras optaron por la pose de batalla. Las dos felinas tenían las orejas gachas, las garras de fuera, gruñían por lo bajo conforme se acercaban los soldados.

-Muy bien- dijo Tigresa, suspiro cansinamente y luego agrego:- Mei Ling, tú los 10 de la izquierda- la felina mencionada asintió- Víbora, te tocan los diez de la derecha, yo me encargo de los veinte del centro.

Las dos maestras asintieron. Los soldados con aquellos rostros inexpresivos alzaron las armas, y con una velocidad sorprendente se lanzaron al ataque. Las tres maestras lograron reaccionar a tiempo, dieron un salto hacia arriba, las dos felinas aterrizando a cuatro patas, mientras Víbora aterrizaba con un gracioso giro en el aire.

Los soldados parecieron recuperar la movilidad después de ver aquella acrobacia, ya que en ese mismo instante el pequeño ejército se volvió, arrojándose sobre las maestras.

No es que combatir con diez soldados armados a la vez no fuera algo fácil, pero era muy complicado. Cada vez que Tigresa dejaba inconsciente a uno de ellos, otro atacaba a Mei Ling. Aun así, las felinas tenían la parte fácil, al menos ellas tenían brazos.

Víbora se escurría entre las piernas de sus atacantes, o se enroscaba en sus extremidades para hacer que los soldados se atacaran entre ellos. Jamás lo admitiría, pero incluso llego a dar algunas mordidas. La reptil se movía entre ellos con un gracioso baile, al tiempo que los atacaba o aun mejor, hacia que se atacasen solos.

Tigresa y Mei Ling, por otro lado, era más directas. Ambas felinas daban golpes certeros en determinados puntos. Durante un enfrentamiento breve con un jaguar, las maestras descubrieron que podían sincronizarse de una manera tan eficaz, que incluso podrían solas con todos ellos. Aquel soldado con pelaje manchado era demasiado corpulento para tratarse de un felino, iba armado con un mazo. El soldado se acerco corriendo, blandiendo el mazo como si se tratara de una espada, las dos felinas tuvieron una reacción tan sincronizada que parecía algo ensayado, ambas maestras dieron un salto en el aire sujetando sus garras, a la hora de descender ambas dieron una patada precisa, de forma que el inmenso felino quedo inconsciente con un solo golpe. No celebraron mucho, en cuanto ellas terminaron con el jaguar otros cinco soldados se lanzaron contra ellas.

Tigresa dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la nariz de un búfalo mientras pensaba:

"¿Dónde rayos esta Song?"

**-oo0oo-**

Song intento no mostrar sentimiento alguno, pretendía que su rostro fuera una inquebrantable mascara de frialdad, pero por dentro sufría. Peor que si le hubieran roto las costillas a martillazos, su corazón latía con horrible rapidez, dolía. La lastimaba ver aquellos ojos verdes exentos de aquel brillo infantil y despreocupado, ver como sus brazos fuertes abrazaban la cintura de aquella maldita canina triple, zorra, perra y loba.

Una sonrisa se asomo por el rostro de Luna cuando la felina comenzó a avanzar. Song caminaba dando pisotones, rugía por lo bajo con los puños apretados, parecía como si en realidad fuera capaz de matar a Luna en ese mismo momento.

-Aléjate- advirtió Luna. Song la ignoró, continuo caminando en su dirección con implacable decisión.

Po se puso delante de Luna y extendió sus brazos en un gesto protector, pero Luna le arruino su momento de héroe.

-No, Po- dijo ella dando un paso al frente del panda- esta vez yo me encargo.

Con un brillo malicioso en la mirada Luna avanzo hasta encontrarse cara a cara con la felina moteada. Ambas hembras se miraron a los ojos desde su posición. La sonrisa ladina de luna solo provocaba más la ira de Song.

Dieron vueltas un momento con la mirada fija. Sus brazos alzados sobre el pecho. La tensión en el ambiente era tal que Po decidió salir, Luna podía con la felina herida, y el panda tenía que apresar a las maestras.

Song miro, desconcertada, como Po se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo.

"Po"

-Qué triste- dijo la loba con aquel odioso tono de compasión, una falsa lastima, rematada con una sonrisa orgullosa.- No sé cómo es que no te sientes miserable, él no te ama, se fue para apresar a tus amigas, dejándote aquí sola.

-No me asustas- respondió Song entre dientes.

-AH, pero eso sigue sin ser lo peor…- Song ya no soportaba, no aguantaría un segundo más escuchando aquella voz aguda, cantarina que resonaba por el eco de las paredes.

-No quiero escucharte, solo quiero que lo devuelvas- grito Song con lagrimas de enojo.

-No llores, gatita- Sonrió la loba.

Song gruño.

-Lo quiero de vuelta- repitió la felina con un tono de voz ligeramente más grave a causa de la ira.

En ese momento Luna se lanzo al ataque. Song predijo el golpe, así que logro esquivarlo con una agilidad solo creíble de un felino. La bailarina abrió los ojos con sorpresa, susto e incluso admiración cuando Luna se puso de pie.

Al esquivar el golpe, la garra de Luna termino cayendo al piso de roca. Ahí donde había golpeado su mano estaba un agujero enorme y profundo.

-¿Co…Como es qué tú…?- tartamudeó la sorprendida leopardo.

**-oo0oo-**

Víbora realizo su versión de una patada en el aire, golpeando así a un soldado, un lobo que tuvo la desgracia de pelear contra la maestra Víbora. Tigresa y Mei Ling se habían agrupado con su amiga, las tres espalda contra espalda se protegían. Algunos soldados aun las rodeaban, acorralándolas contra las paredes.

-¿Alguna idea?- pregunto Víbora.

Tigresa miro a su alrededor, si bien el salón estaba vacío, aun quedaba un arma que nadie había podido tocar.

-¿Puedes alcanzarla?-pregunto Tigresa a Víbora señalando la única espada disponible.

-¿Cómo pretendes que la alcance?- dijo sarcástica la reptil.

-Así- Entonces Tigresa sujeto a su amiga y la arrojo fuera del círculo de soldados. Todos miraron a la serpiente caer sobre un pedestal de madera, tirando al suelo una espada con un dragón verde en el costado.

Las dos felinas corrieron, se abrieron paso a empujones mientras los zombis estaban distraídos. De algún modo Tigresa, Mei Ling y Víbora lograron salir del salón, echando a correr escaleras abajo.

-¿Este es tu gran plan?- cuestiono la felina de pelaje oscuro.

-Esperen.

Como era obvio, los soldados salieron corriendo detrás de ellas, no podían permitir que escaparan, otra vez. Las tres maestras se volvieron hacia el ejercito, no habían recorrido gran parte, apenas habían llegado a la arena de combates del palacio de jade.

Con su aguda vista, la pudo distinguir. Riendo en la entrada del palacio, abrazando a Po mientras los otros tres maestros se mantenían a distancia, cuidando su espalda. Tigresa frunció el seño al verla ahí, burlándose.

-Luna sigue ahí arriba, algo grave debió pasarle a Song- Anuncio Tigresa.

-Ve- dijo Me Ling golpeando la rodilla de un perro licaon.

-Podremos con ellos, ve- apresuro Víbora mientras obligaba a una cabra a golpearse solo.

Tigresa asintió, deseando suerte a sus compañeras en silencio. Se agacho y comenzó a correr a cuatro patas, esquivaba algunos soldados, a otros los empujaba desde abajo, y a otros tenía que saltarlos como obstáculos en una carrera.

Subió las escaleras a la velocidad del rayo. En cuanto Luna la vio, ordeno a Po y a los maestros que salieran, esta vez Luna no pretendía esconderse, ya nunca jamás. Los cinco entraron corriendo al salón de los guerreros, solos los machos se ocultaron, Luna se quedo de pie, firme frente a la piscina del dragón.

Gruñir, no. Rugir, aun no. Tigresa subía los escalones dando saltos de cuatro en cuatro, iba corriendo a cuatro patas, con tanta velocidad que hasta a ella misma le parecía increíble. Sus ojos carmín refulgían con un brillo que clamaba justicia, y venganza.

Llego a la cima y se puso en pie. Abrió las puertas de un empujón, el eco retumbo en el vacio salón. Tigresa diviso un brillo plateado- verdusco en el suelo y con un ágil movimiento, sin dejar de caminar, recogió la espada.

-Luna- gruño la felina avanzando, acelerando el paso con un pequeño gruñido.

-Hola, Tigresa- saludo la loba como si nada malo estuviera pasando.

La felina no correspondió el saludo, solo continuo su marcha por el salón. Cuando estuvo frente a ella no pudo evitar sentir lástima por aquella persona, Tigresa no tenía idea de lo que había vivido, pero aquel atisbo de tristeza en el brillo de sus ojos morados le daba una pista.

Luna conservó aquella sonrisa ladina, lobuna que tanto la había caracterizado los últimos días. Comenzó a dar unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de Tigresa, quien la seguía con la mirada.

Ahí adentro, a esa altura, apenas se escuchaban los gritos y golpes de la batalla que se estaba librando en la arena del palacio. Tigresa fijo su vista en las manos de la loba, en sus ojos, en cualquier cosa que le diera un indicio de cuando pretendía atacar. Pero no había nada.

-¿Qué me ves?-preguntó la loba con una risilla soberbia.

-Nada, loba- dijo la felina de pelaje anaranjado, apretando el puño sobre el mango de la espada.

-Hay, porque hablarnos así, casi somos amigas- dijo la canina- se que tu también has sufrido mucho por su culpa.

-¿De quién?- cuestiono la felina, confundida.

-De _ellos._

Tigresa lo pensó un momento, en cuanto escucho _ellos_, supo que se refería al sexo masculino, en general.

-No es verdad- aseguro la maestra- si yo he sufrido burlas no fueron solo _ellos_, también hubieron niñas que se aprovechaban de mi.

-Sabes que no es cierto, la culpa siempre es de ellos- dijo Luna dando otra vuelta frente a Tigresa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto la maestra, arriesgándose a entrar en aquel juego.

-Muchas cosas- se limito a responder la loba con un gesto de su mano.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?- dijo Tigresa, con rostro indiferente.

-Algo grande- respondió la loba.

-¿Cómo que?- exclamo Tigresa, imaginando los miles de usos que una perra loca como aquella podía darle a un ejército.

-Veo que si te interesa, bien, te lo diré- dijo Luna, acerco su hocico largo hacia el oído de Tigresa, provocándole a la maestra cosquillas por los bigotes de la loba.- Quiero la guerra.

Tigresa se alejo un par de pasos con una mueca de extrema sorpresa ¿Qué rayos pretendía? No tenía ningún sentido, una guerra no acabaría con todos los hombres de China. Además provocaría hambre, pérdida de riquezas, muchas cosas importantes para el país.

-Ah, ya he visto antes esa expresión- dijo Luna- ahora es cuando piensas que estoy loca.

Tigresa no respondió, era obvio lo que estaba pensando con respecto a ese plan.

-Pues no lo estoy- aseguro la loba dando otro paso al frente- es algo muy sencillo.

-¿Desde cuándo declarar la guerra es algo sencillo?- dijo sarcástica la felina.

-Parece que la curiosidad, si matara al gato- se rio Luna- entiende que cuando te diga mi plan tendré que matarte.

-Te deseo suerte, para intentarlo- dijo Tigresa componiendo una sonrisa de superioridad que sobre pasaba enormemente a las sonrisillas de Luna.

-La guerra es algo que atrae a los hombres por naturaleza, ellos al inventaron después de todo- dijo la loba. Se alejo de Tigresa, desviando su trayectoria hacia el espejo de agua. Tigresa en ningún momento dejo de observarla.- Ellos irán a la guerra, pero conmigo al frente, ninguno de ellos podrá volver.

-Eso es una locura, ¿acaso pretendes desaparecer a todos los hombres de China?

-Esa era la idea- dijo la loba encogiéndose de hombros.- Solo piensa en esto: Los dioses crean al hombre, el hombre crea la guerra y se olvidan de los dioses, la guerra mata a los hombres, la mujer hereda la tierra.

Tigresa escuchaba con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza. Esa loba definitivamente estaba perturbada. Nadie podía pensar de esa forma, mas aun actuar así sin creer en las consecuencias.

-Esa es una idea retorcida- dijo Tigresa con un grito furioso- si matas a todos los hombres, el país poco a poco va a irse al olvido. No sé si sepas, Luna, que se necesitan dos para crear vida. Dos mujeres no pueden hacer eso.

-Hay, Tigresa- Luna negó con la cabeza, como si la maestra fuera una niña pequeña que no entendía- NO planeo acabar con todos, solo con la escoria.

Tigresa alzo la ceja, afirmando el agarre de su espada.

-Tengo que reconocer que hay algunos ejemplares bastante atractivos, y fáciles de manipular- la loba seguía dando vueltas por todo el salón.- Los guerreros de aquí son un buen ejemplo.

Tigresa enfureció al escuchar la mención de sus amigos.

-Ellos me hubieran dado todo, aun sin usar mi poder- explico aquella canina de pelaje blanco sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro.

-Si queremos tener el control de nuestras vidas, es necesaria un poco de selección natural, solo los machos buenos, ingenuos, idiotas manipulables como el guerrero dragón.

Tigresa simplemente enrojeció del coraje. Su rostro se calentó, se aferro a su espada y con un rugido sonoro, se lanzo al ataque.

_-Sera imposible romper el hechizo- dijo aquella anciana de enormes ojos amarillos._

_-Pero yo no quería… ¿Qué hare ahora?- pregunto Luna, asustada, se abrazaba temblando._

_-Vengarte- dijo con una sonrisa la lechuza._

**Ahora si los deje en suspenso :D**

**Espero que les este gustando el desenlace de la historia. Contesto reviews:**

**TheWhiteEyebrows98: Hola :D, Jejeje, tienes razón. Me alegra que te agrade Song, por lo menos en esta historia :). Muchas gracias, Bye.**

**BrisTigressandPo: No te lo diré :P. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Y te aseguro que ahí terminara Muajajajajaja. Creo que es buena idea :D. Bye.**

**Taffy1022:Tranquila, por favor, tranquila. Hmmm no se decirte, pero si quieres tendrás el honor de hacerlo :D. Tranquila ya pronto terminara el apocalipsis zombi de Luna XD. Espero que en serio te mejores, hasta luego :3**

**geraldCullenBlack: Muchas gracias, tenía que apurarme con este fic ¡Me dejaron una semana de vacaciones!, bueno me alegra que estés feliz :D. Muchas gracias por tu opinión. Si, me costó un poco perfeccionar su truco, y lo de Song era un parte importante, y a mí también me gusta, a pesar de todo lo demás, esa felina si me agrada :D. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :D**

**PD: en parte lo es.**

**Mimi-chan: Sip. Descuida, eso pronto sucederá, muchas gracias. ¿En serio? Whoa, gracias :3. Eso es en realidad bárbaro, espero ver esa historia pronto y leerla claro :D, y descuida, Luna tendrá su merecido. Muchas gracias :3. Hasta luego :)**

**Jeffersongongora: Que bueno que te haya gustado, eso de Song era necesario, no te enfades, pero pronto veras porque. Hasta luego.**

**MIsty: Si, exacto. Oh, eso pronto lo verán. Y si que lo es, pero guarda el secreto. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, hasta luego :3**

**AngieMorJim: Bueno, lo siento pero esa era la intención. Jajaja, nadie sabía lo del pasadizo :D. Espero que sí. Bye.**

**Leonard Kenway: Muchas gracias :D. Si que es muy fuerte. Discúlpame, pero creo que Tigresa ganaría, cada quien con su opinión, aun así pronto sabrás lo que va a suceder :D. Gracias, Bye.**

**Luisa Tatis: Me alegro que te haya gustado hasta ahora :3. Espero que te guste este cap. Bye.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, Dejen review con sus dudas, comentarios, etc…**

**Hasta luego :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: como perros y gatos parte 4: la verdadera reina de corazones.**

_-Controlarlos- exclamo la loba sujetándose el pecho y jalando parte de su blusa, como si de esa manera pudiera extraer lo que le había metido la vieja bruja.- Yo, yo jamás quise esto._

_-Por supuesto que querías, sirenita- Luna abrió los ojos, sorprendida por aquel apodo._

_-Solo una persona…_

_-Lo sé. Lamento mucho lo de tu madre._

_Luna se volvió y encaro a la anciana, su rostro reflejaba verdadera pena, no era otro de esos trucos para obligarla._

_-¿Qué fue… lo que?_

_-Tu padre._

Despertó, aturdida, confundida y sobre todo adolorida.

Song abrió los ojos con lentitud, sentía pesado todo el cuerpo, como si su piel estuviera llena de magulladuras sentía la incómoda sensación de dolor en la piel, la cabeza, el pecho.

El lugar estaba oscuro, el suelo frio sobre el que se encontraba era duro y gris al igual que todas las paredes. Intento ponerse de pie, pero las rodillas le fallaban, sentía sus piernas temblar como un ratón a punto de ser comido. No solo eso, el intenso dolor en el abdomen no le permitía levantarse, con sus últimas fuerzas se arrastro hasta una pared y recargo la espalda.

Lanzo un gruñido en cuanto su espalda toco la húmeda roca de los calabozos. Alzo el rostro, explorando con la mirada.

"Ni rastro de Luna"- dijo dentro de su cabeza, un gemido lastimero salió de su boca cuando intento volver a moverse.

"¡Luna!"-recordó la felina moteada con una mueca al recodar lo que aquella loba le había hecho- "¡Tengo que avisarles!"

Con un esfuerzo casi sobre humano, Song logro ponerse en pie. Con una mano se sujetaba la zona adolorida, y con la otra se apoyaba en la pared, para no perder el equilibrio.

"Tengo que advertirles"- era el único pensamiento en su mente, mientras caminaba renqueante por el pasillo.

**-oo0oo-**

La felina de ojos escarlatas rugió con fuerza. La loba parecía no estar impresionada, aunque por dentro temblara como un perrito chihuahua.

Tigresa afirmo su agarre sobre la espada de los héroes, sin importarle el dolor punzante que le provocaba aquel contacto. La líder de los cinco furiosos solo tenía una cosa en mente: acabar con la loba.

Luna dio un rodeo, esquivando el filo de la espada que podría haberle atravesado el corazón. Tigresa no se dejo impresionar por aquella muestra de habilidad, la felina esgrimió la espada amenazando a la loba, pero la canina parecía un fantasma, no solo esquivaba, parecía atravesar la espada.

La felina se reprimió mentalmente, sujeto el mango de la espada y se lanzo contra la loba, realizando una serie de movimientos fluidos con la espada, Luna apenas podía seguirle el paso. Estaba siendo herida, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y algunos mechones de pelo blanco cubrían el suelo.

"Maldita gata"- pensó Luna, con el entrecejo fruncido de furia, frustración.

Tigresa preparaba otro de sus ataques cuando paso algo que incluso logro dejarla sin palabras…

Cuando la afilada espada estaba a punto de atravesar aquella carne de loba, sucedió. Luna tenía una expresión de maldad tan realista que parecía incluso el mismo Ke-Pa. Tigresa dejo ir la espada a causa del dolor.

De alguna forma, Luna le dio a la felina una patada con tal fuerza que mando a la maestra a volar. Sintió el dolor en la espada y la muñeca cuando se puso en pie.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- exclamo la incrédula tigresa.

-¿Qué cosa?- se sorprendió la loba, luego de una sonrisa ladina agrego:- Ah, eso. Solo te golpee.

Tigresa gruño, tanto por la furia como por el dolor. Tenía que admitirlo, había sido un golpe como nunca había sentido antes. Una patada con tal impulso y fuerza que fue capaz de derribar la defensa de la mejor maestras de kung fu en todo el palacio de jade. La maestra recogió la espada con la mano derecha, mientras que se sujetaba el abdomen con la izquierda. Espero unos segundo para recuperar el aire, entonces alzo la espada y volvió a amenazar a la canina.

-¿Otra vez?- se fastidio Luna con falsa molestia- Esto no será bueno para ti, linda.

-Tampoco para ti, perra-siseo Tigresa sosteniendo la espada delante de ella.

La felina se arrojo sobre Luna, continuo con su interrumpido ataque hasta que Luna volvió a tirar la espada de los héroes al otro extremo del salón. Tigresa resoplo, sudando un poco.

Luna se acerco con aquella sonrisa caprichosa en el rostro. Tigresa se quedo parada, respirando, mientras la loba se le acercaba.

-¿Sabes? Lo más triste de todo esto es que tendré que matarte- dijo Luna con un suspiro melancólico- Ya comenzabas a agradarme.

La felina sintió como si su mundo se detuviera de repente. Un momento Luna se acercaba con una daga a su cuello, y al siguiente ya no había nada más que oscuridad. Parpadeo, se movió, buscando la luz, pero no la había. EN aquel silencio surgieron las voces agudas e infantiles de niños, muchos niños que gritaban, asustados, y Tigresa sabia porque.

Apretó los parpados y sacudió su cabeza. No quería recordar aquello. Aunque por algún motivo, sus instintos, reflejos de todos los años de entrenamiento, le advertían que eso podría ayudar.

-Adiós, gata- dijo Luna bajando aquel patético cuchillo con una dramática lentitud. Tigresa reacciono, su energía había vuelto, logro rodar en el suelo, para después levantarse a cuatro patas.

Luna se sorprendió de aquella velocidad, pero no se dejo impresionar. Con sus ojos brillando se volvió a acercar, grave error.

Tigresa sentía algo al ver aquella mirada colorida, una ira desbocada ante lo que aquellos ojos hipnóticos habían logrado. No solo había estado viviendo con ella, durante ese tiempo Luna se había infiltrado hasta lo más profundo de la mente de sus amigos, de su mejor amigo, Po.

Teniendo aquellos pensamientos, Tigresa comenzó a correr, ganando velocidad hasta el punto de casi volar. Extendió sus patas delanteras y con sus palmas juntas se lanzo contra la loba. Un perfecto golpe del fuego había dado en el pecho de la canina, técnicamente no debería haber sobrevivió a algo como eso, pero por desgracia lo hizo.

Una nube de polvo lleno el lugar, de entre los escombros de lo que eran los estantes de rollos sagrados se diviso una sombra alta, delegada, con las orejas erguidas. Sus jadeos se escuchaban forzados, realmente había sido un golpe duro.

Salió de entre los restos contoneándose como si nada, claro que si había sufrido lesiones, internas, pero lesiones al fin y al cabo. Una carcajada estridente resonó en el vacio salón.

-Sabía que no era la única- dijo la loba saliendo del agujero.

Tigresa no dijo nada, se limito a arquear la ceja.

-Ahora me lo explico todo- Luna lanzo una risa amarga- con razón. Uff, que alivio, ¿sabes? Por momentos llegue a pensar que eras macho, ahora comprendo por qué.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestiono la felina de ojos carmín.

-Eres muy buena ocultándolo- aseguro la loba- en serio. Sabía que no era la única en todo el mundo que tenia _eso_.

Tigresa seguía sin entender, cuando Luna miro se expresión confundida respondió:

-Tú lo tienes, ¿el poder?, naciste así.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices- dijo Tigresa sin relajar su pose.

-Ah, ¿acaso debo explicarte todo?- suspiro Luna.- Naciste igual a mí, tu eres diferente, naciste con el potencial para el poder, pero jamás te lo activaron.

-¿Qué poder?- pregunto Tigresa, por algún motivo interesada en la explicación.

-El poder de controlarlos- revelo la loba- El poder de hacer que ellos te vean y escuchen como aquella persona amada.

"Eso es"- grito Tigresa en su mente, al fin comprendía aquello que hacía a Luna tan falsa, entendió lo que facilitaba su trabajo de enamorar a todo el mundo.

-Yo no tengo nada de eso- dijo Tigresa.

-Claro que no, pero podrías- respondió Luna- solo hace falta algo de arreglo- Luna señaló las ropas de Tigresa- un poco de trabajo y podrás hacerlo. Lo único que faltaría, sería un libro, pero nada más.

-No quiero eso- murmuro ella sin titubear.

-Claro que lo quieres, solo que no lo sabes-aseguro la canina de ojos violáceos.

-Imagínalo- dijo Luna acercándose más a Tigresa- tendrías todo lo que quisieras, y a quién quisieras.

-Ni lo sueñes- gruño la felina apartando a Luna de un empujón.

-De todas maneras no lo necesitas, ya lo tienes babeando por ti- Luna le dio la espalda a Tigresa, quien solo la miro intrigada.

"¿De quién estará hablando?"-se pregunto la felina.

-El mismo me lo dijo esa noche que te encerré- recordó la loba, sonriendo ante aquella memoria- me llamo por tu nombre varias veces mientras planeábamos la estrategia.

Tigresa irguió las orejas.

-"Tigresa", "Tigresa", ya me estaba cansando de que me llamara así.

-¿Quién?- exigió la felina.

-Lo más gracioso, fueron todas esas tonterías cursis que me dijo.- se burlo Luna.

-¿Quién, quién fue?- Tigresa sentía como el rostro se le calentaba con cada palabra, sin poder creer que le pudiera interesar aquella información.

-Po.

**-oo0oo-**

Víbora y Mei Ling hacían su mejor esfuerzo, y aunque podían mantenerse luchando por un buen rato, ahora se les había complicado. Ellas dos no podían solas contra un ejército creciente de Soldados semi- entrenados. Todo iba bien hasta que algún lobo mando por refuerzos. Ahora también tres de sus compañeros combatían contra ellas. No solo eso, ya que además habían llegado más soldados, aquellos que custodiaban las calles del valle de la paz, se retiraron para ir a combatir a las maestras.

Se cansaban con rapidez, por cada uno que dejaban fuera de combate, otros diez aparecían, armados y listos para luchar.

**-oo0oo-**

Tigresa sentía su corazón latir, en su cabeza resonaba aquel nombre como un eco lejano. Sus manos se crisparon mientras su mente divagaba.

-¿Ves? Eso es a lo que me refiero- escucho la lejana voz de la loba, como si perteneciera a otra realidad.-Todo ese tiempo, y que él me hablara como si fueras tu, que asco.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Tigresa- ¿Cómo pudiste dominarlo, si yo soy como tú?

-Ah, linda, tienes mucho que aprender- Luna negó con la cabeza- al principio se resistió. Era muy complicado convencerlo de todo esto, no fue hasta después del beso que cambio todo.

"¿Beso?"- grito mentalmente, con un rugido furioso.

-Después de eso, ya no podía resistirse, me pregunto- Luna puso su garra sobre su barbilla, en gesto pensativo-¿Qué se sentirá que el hombre que amas te olvide tan fácilmente?

_**Boom**_

En ese momento la mente de Tigresa se sintió desconectada, si antes estaba enojada, ahora no había nombre para lo que sentía. La asquerosa sonrisa de Luna iba a desaparecer para siempre. Echo a correr a cuatro patas, se disponía a dar otro mortal golpe de fuego, pero fue detenida. Sintió que alguien la empujaba fuera del camino de Luna, como un jugador de futbol americano, Po tacleo a Tigresa.

La felina parpadeo, incrédula al ver ahí a Po. El panda se paraba firme, caminando hacia la loba.

-Lo lamento, amor- dijo Po abrazando a Luna, y depositando un tierno beso en su frente- pero me perdí en las catacumbas.

"Típico de Po"- Tigresa se sorprendió a ella misma con aquel pensamiento, una leve sonrisa se insinuaba en su rostro.

La maestra se puso en pie, con lentitud, pero no por dolor, solo necesitaba más tiempo para hacer lo que...tenía que hacer.

-Po- pronuncio su nombre pero él era sordo a cualquier voz que no fuera la de Luna.

-El ya no te puede escuchar, Tigresa- dijo la loba pasando su brazo por los hombros de Po. Tigresa agacho las orejas.

-¡Po!-grito ella mientras se acercaba, a pasos lentos, pero seguros, en dirección a Po y Luna.

-Jamás podrás- se mofo Luna- ahora es mío, y nunca lograras quitármelo.

Tigresa jamás había estado más… Salvaje, enojada, furiosa, un montón de emociones se arremolinaban en su corazón. Preocupación, desesperación, ira, temor, pero sobre todo temor.

Tigresa sabía que solo había una forma de liberar a Po, pero tenía que alejar a Luna, y asegurarse de que Po no se moviera.

Luna se fijo en la mirada fría, iracunda de la felina de ojos de fuego, quien caminaba con aquel sigilo característico. Po percibió el nerviosismo de Luna y dio un paso al frente.

-Yo lo hago- dijo confiado el panda.

Po avanzo hasta estar frente a la tigresa. Ninguno perdió el tiempo en conversaciones, u observaciones mutuas. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque. Po daba una gran demostración de su técnica de dragón. Moviéndose de manera fluida, esquivando y regresando golpes y patadas a la felina.

Tigresa, por otro lado, uso su fuerza y, tenía que admitirlo, brutalidad para tratar con Po. Leal a su raza, Tigresa se basaba en golpes firmes y saltos potentes, siempre al ataque. Mientras el panda variaba sus poses, dependiendo de ataque o defensa, Tigresa solo atacaba.

"La mejor defensa es la ofensiva"- pensó sonriendo en sus adentros mientras daba un golpe al estomago del panda.

Po perdió el aire temporalmente. Tigresa lo aprovecho, echo a correr en dirección de la loba, quien ya se estaba preparando para el combate.

"Ya no mas juegos"- prometió Luna en su mente.

Tigresa se puso en pie. Firme se detuvo frente a la loba, y sin previo aviso, le lanzo un puñetazo que la canina fue incapaz de esquivar. Luna rodo por el suelo, se levanto, mirando aturdida las gotas de sangre que escurrían por su nariz. Se puso en pie.

Ambas hembras se miraron fijamente, como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento, al unisonó saltaron en dirección de la otra. Las dos se tomaron en el aire, Tigresa sujeto las orejas de Luna y la loba agarro el chaleco de Tigresa. Por el impulso, ambas terminaron rodando por el suelo, dándose golpes y jalándose las ropas, Tigresa incluso llego a sacar las garras.

Luna había logrado tomar ventaja. Se poso sobre Tigresa con la intención de dar un golpe mortal, pero Tigresa reacciono, con sus piernas impulso a la canina hacia arriba. Luna voló como un ave y aterrizo con la gracia de una roca. Se estrello en el suelo, intento levantarse, gimiendo. Alzo la vista, pero solo pudo ver los pantalones de Tigresa.

Luna no se levanto, Tigresa se sintió satisfecha, pero entonces la loba realizo un barrido y la felina cayo. Ambas intentaron levantarse, pero Luna estaba agotada, mientras Tigresa aun conservaba un poco de energía.

Po se recupero, en cuanto vio a Luna volar y caer al suelo comenzó a caminar con un aura de justiciero. Apretó los puños, su seño fruncido se fijo en aquella extraña persona que se ponía en pie mientras que Su Luna seguía en el suelo.

-Aléjate- advirtió el úrsido con los dientes apretados.

-¡Despierta, idiota!- grito Tigresa impulsada por la desesperación.

-Que te alejes, quítate de ahí- ordeno Po, Tigresa ignoro cada palabra.

"Es la hora"- se dijo a sí misma.

-Po, si tú no despiertas me obligaras a hacer algo que…- Tigresa se vio interrumpida por el grito de guerra del panda. Po comenzó a correr alzando su brazo.

La felina rodo los ojos.

El panda no se detuvo, sus pasos hacían temblar parte del suelo mientras corría. Tigresa se preparo, adopto una pose muy poco conocida, como si en lugar de esquivar quisiera ser golpeada.

Cuando llego, Tigresa sujeto con mucha fuerza los brazos de Po y se acerco. No hubo delicadeza, ni sutileza, ni siquiera ferocidad en su ataque. Tigresa fue directo al punto, estampando sus labios con los de Po. Al principio se resistió, el panda intentaba zafarse, pero era imposible. Sus ojos parpadearon cuando Tigresa aflojo el agarre de sus brazos para tomar su cuello. Po, increíblemente, no intento socorrer a Luna, en lugar de eso, se quedo ahí, abrazo la cintura de Tigresa y la levanto mientras sus bocas se exploraban por primera vez.

**-oo0oo-**

A Mei Ling le sujetaban los brazos y piernas, un par de toscos gorilas. Mientras que Víbora era retenida debajo de un rinoceronte que había comido demasiados pasteles de ciruela.

Las dos maestras se encontraban en un dilema, un enorme problema del que difícilmente saldrían, con vida.

-Fue un placer conocerte- dijeron las dos al unisonó.

Ambas maestras cerraron los ojos para no ver la brillante espada de hierro que se acercaba a sus cuellos. Esperaron, esperaron, pero no sucedió nada, de pronto el agarre de los gorilas se redujo hasta que Mei Ling quedo libre. Víbora tomo una bocanada de aire fresco cuando el soldado se quito de encima de ella.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Mei. Víbora no respondió, señaló con su cola las escaleras del palacio. Por ellas vio a Po y a Tigresa bajar, ambos cargaban un bulto en sus brazos.

-¿Acaso esta…?- exclamo Víbora, esta vez Mei Ling no respondió.

-Tal vez- Dijo Víbora mirando a su alrededor a todos los hombres que se frotaban las sienes, adoloridos por el repentino despertar.

**-oo0oo-**

Po Y Tigresa se movían a un solo ritmo, sus movimientos de kung fu, técnicas y golpes eran tan precisos que no les costó nada terminar con la fuerza de Luna. Tigresa fue quien remato con un golpe en la base de la frente, al contacto, Luna cayó hacia atrás como un árbol recién cortado.

Tigresa y Po se miraron, orgullosos y alegres de que al fin terminara. Un momento la mirada de Po titubeo y Tigresa sonrió, extrañaba eso de él.

-Tigresa, yo… lo de...- Po no podía estar más avergonzado. Pero continúo:- el beso…

-Cállate, tonto- Gruño Tigresa golpeando a Po en el hombro con fuerza.

_-Usar la imagen de alguien a quien ellos aman, es la única forma- dijo la vieja lechuza. Luna la miro confundida._

_-Nadie podrá romper eso- aseguro la vieja- ninguna hembra es tan fuerte para sobre pasar el hechizo._

**Y…se acabo... El hechizo XD**

**A pesar de las impresiones que les pueda dejar este capítulo, aun no termina la historia, tal vez un par de capítulos más, sean pacientes. De momento respondo los reviews.**

**Jeffersongongora: Rayos, ya me estas asustando, voy a llamar a la policía * sosteniendo una pistola * en fin, espero que te haya gustado, bye.**

**geraldCullenBlack: Jajaja, lo entiendo, no sé porque todos aquí la odian tanto, es un buen personaje. Whoa, creo que puedo agradecer el pequeño descanso/ puente que tuve XD. Muchas gracias :3. Espero que este también te haya gustado. Hmmm, bueno Song, te diré después XD, Víbora los mordió en el cuello, como vampiro XD, Tu dime que te pareció la pelea ¿Si? Y obviamente el señor Ping es el héroe XD. Por cierto, espero ver el nuevo capítulo de **_**Kung fu abecedary**_**, me encanto el ultimo estuvo bárbaro, me dio mucha risa :D**

**TheWhiteEyebrows98:Calma, tranquila. Jejeje, la merecías, ya leí tu historia y no me gusto… ¡Me pareció súper- ultra-mega- barbaristica! Espero que agrede el capitulo. Gracias :3, bye.**

**Leonard Kenway: Muchísimas gracias :3. Si bueno, eso es lo que provocan los celos XD. Y en realidad es un plan loco, pero tiene algo de lógica (0_o). Y claro que pasar por todo eso deja secuelas. Eso lo sabrás el próximo capítulo, ten paciencia por favor :D. Hasta luego.**

**BrisTigressandPo: Wow, gracias, en serio :3. Jejeje, todos hemos querido matar a Luna (sí, yo también XD). Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias, y hasta luego.**

**Mimi-chan: No podría haberlo dicho mejor :D. Si avísame, si es de TiPo o de lo que sea, me gustaría leerlo. Muchas gracias. Hasta luego.**

**Un saludo y agradecimiento enorme a todos los fantasmitas que han seguido esta historia :D**

**Espero que sean pacientes para los próximos capítulos :D**

**Hasta luego.**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Holissss! :D**

**¿Saben? El día de hoy me siento muy feliz, y todo es gracias a ustedes ¿Qué hicieron para alegrarme el día?, se preguntaran, pues les diré…**

**¡Alcance los 101 reviews! Y todo es gracias a ustedes, amigos lectores de Kung fu panda.**

***Una hora de gritos emocionados después***

**Lo siento, me emocione, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

_**Kung fu panda es propiedad de Dreamworks… por ahora...**_

**Capitulo 17: Ira femenina.**

_Jamás la había visto tan enojada. Luna estaba atónita por lo que estaba viendo, la única vez que había a su madre tan furiosa. La loba de pelaje gris se defendió por primera vez en su vida. _

_Esa noche el lobo rojizo llego a casa, ebrio como de costumbre, y la golpeo, como de costumbre, pero esa noche fue diferente. Las gotas rojizas teñían el suelo, Luna sujetaba su cabeza, gruñendo de dolor, su patita blanca empapada en sangre._

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- pregunto Po, mirando a Tigresa.

La felina no respondió de inmediato. Tenía su mano en su barbilla, pensativa ante lo que acababa de pasar. Tenía tantas ideas, debía que admitir, un poco retorcidas con respecto a lo que debían hacer con Luna.

-¿Tigresa?- susurro el panda al ver que su amiga no le respondía.

-¿Si?- dijo ella, distraída.

-Lo siento- se disculpó él.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Tigresa, dándose la vuelta y mirando a los ojos verdes del panda.

-Por todo eso de…- Po se detuvo, su cara estaba roja por la vergüenza de sus actos, su voz temblaba a causa del miedo, temor de que Tigresa estuviera furiosa con él.- ya sabes, por todo eso de que Luna…

-Cállate, po- dijo ella, pero sin un solo atisbo de enojo en su voz.- eso ya no importa, se que tu mente estaba llena de tonterías y pensabas que ella era yo, pero no importa, quedo en el pasado.

El panda soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Necesito a Zeng- anuncio Tigresa. El panda salió presuroso a buscar al ganso mensajero.

Al verlo salir corriendo, Tigresa sonrió, pensando en aquello que Luna le había revelado.

_**2 semanas después**_

El cielo gris dejaba caer los copos de nieve sobre las muertas montañas. El viento aullaba, soplaba con fuerza, amenazando con apagar las enormes antorchas, sobre las colinas cercanas, los guardias se mantenían alertas, alarmándose solo cuando veían a alguien llegar.

La persona encapuchada hizo una seña con su mano, los guardias reconocieron aquel gesto y abrieron las enormes puertas de madera reforzadas con remaches de hierro. El chirrido le taladro los oídos al momento de entrar al cálido espacio cerrado. Uno de los guardias, que vestían armaduras cerradas, con cascos de fierro, se apareció y dio la bienvenida a la visitante.

La persona encapuchada saludo con igual respeto. Solicito un acceso a la sección inferior de la prisión. Nadie tuvo ningún inconveniente, así que se le permitió el paso. Uno de los guardias la acompañó, subieron a una plataforma de madera sujeta con una serie de poleas, y poco rato comenzaron a descender, con solo una antorcha de luz anaranjada para alumbrarse, sintieron como la oscuridad se las tragaba conforme bajaban.

El tiempo se hizo eterno hasta que llegaron. Una fuerte sacudida les recibió cuando llegaron a tierra. Bajaron de la plataforma y, mientras el guardia esperaba en la plataforma, la persona de la capucha negra y empapada de nieve derretida comenzó a caminar en el largo pasillo de gris muerto y aroma mohoso, polvo flotando por todos lados provocándole una ligera tos.

Sus pasos solitarios resonaban en aquel lugar silencioso. Comenzó a sentir demasiado calor a causa de las antorchas y toda la roca acumulada sobre su cabeza. Se quito la capucha, dejándola tirada en el suelo.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- se alarmo la única prisionera de aquel lugar.

-¿Quién crees?- dijo retóricamente la persona ya sin la capucha.

Luna entre cerro sus ojos violetas al verla ahí. Su silueta definida por las llamas y sus ojos brillando como el mismo fuego. No tenía que ser un genio para adivinar de quien se trataba.

-Hola, maestra- dijo la canina con una sonrisa- ¿A qué debo el honor?

La loba se puso en pie, se acerco a la puerta y recargo su espalda en la reja de acero.

-Tengo buenas noticias- dijo Tigresa. Luna se volvió, fingiendo interés. Tigresa continúo:- ¿recuerdas a los hombres de la mansión de Kwen?

Luna asintió sin decir palabra, la simple mención de aquel lugar le era repugnante, dolorosa.

-Pues ya fueron arrestados, enviados a cortes marciales por fingir ser soldados del imperio, y a un lobo, Tom, creo- dijo la felina, esta vez Luna si estaba interesada.- a él lo mandaron a cumplir su sentencia, ¿sabías que era un desertor del ejército imperial?

Luna no lo sabía, no sabía que Tomas era un verdadero soldado, mucho menos un desertor… Fue lo que le causo más pena, a pesar de todo lo que ese despreciable animal le había hecho ella lo amaba, era ridículo, estúpido pensar en ello, pero así era. Lamentablemente, todo el mundo sabe lo que le sucede a los desertores.

-¿Cuándo…?- exclamo la loba con una voz profunda, ronca por el picor que amenazaba su garganta, el llanto reprimido en sus ojos.

-Mañana- contesto Tigresa, se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Eso… eso es todo?- pregunto Luna, su voz entre cortada, balbuceante por el constante hipar.

-No- Luna se sorprendió, dejando de lado la tristeza, se dio la vuelta queriendo mirar a Tigresa a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Respuestas- dijo Tigresa. Luna asintió, era lo justo.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono ella, la loba- ¿Qué más quieres saber?

-¿Es verdad?- pregunto Tigresa en voz baja, como si no quisiera que el guardia la escuchara.

Luna hizo una mueca, confundida, arqueó la ceja izquierda.

-¿El panda? ¿La guerra? ¿El poder?- enlisto la loba. Tigresa asintió a la primera pregunta.

"Debí suponerlo"-pensó la loba sonriendo de manera picara para sí misma.

-Sí, es cierto, ¿acaso lo dudas?- cuestiono la canina acercando su rostro afilado a los barrotes.

-No vine a discutir contigo- aclaro Tigresa dando un par de pasos atrás.

-No importa, es todo tuyo- dijo la loba, restándole importancia.

Tigresa se quedo paralizada un momento.

-¿Acaso no significo nada para ti?- cuestiono, sintiendo la bilis subir, iluminando sus ojos del color rojo más oscuro e intenso jamás visto.

-Mi trabajo es que se enamoren de mí, yo no tengo porque amarlo, claro que fingir ayuda a atentar el efecto de "damisela en apuros"- Luna coloco su pata en la frente, de manera dramática.-No me importa la gran mayoría de ellos

Habría lanzado un golpe de no haber sido por los barrotes fríos que las separaban.

-Así que jamás te importo, es tan noble, cumpliendo todas tus exigencias…- se enfureció la felina, pero aun así fue interrumpida.

-Técnicamente, eran_ Tus_ exigencias- aclaro la loba, jocosa de su broma.

Tigresa sacudió al cabeza.

-No te preocupes, tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de ello- aseguro Luna, con una sonrisa desquiciada.

-Eso sí lo dudo- se burlo Tigresa.

-¿Por qué? Hablas como si no supieras que me voy a escapar dentro de una semana, quizá mañana, en algún momento deben bajar a alimentarme- revelo la loba con otra de sus horribles sonrisas caninas.

-Porqué, linda- Tigresa acerco su boca a los barrotes, en el oído de Luna susurro:- Aquí no hay a quien puedas controlar.

Luna se desconcertó y su rostro lo reflejaba.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿La prisión esta vacía?-pregunto nerviosa- ¿No hay guardias?

-Oh, pero claro que hay guardias- dijo con una sonrisa enorme- Muchos en realidad.

Luna lanzo una carcajada.

-Entonces, te veo en una semana- se mofo Luna.

-No- contesto Tigresa- jamás te dije que los guardias fueran... Hombres.

Ahora sí, Luna no podía estar más confundida, ni decepcionada. Consternada, desconcertada, jamás lo había estado así en su vida.

Antes de que Luna pudiera formular su pregunta, Tigresa ya la estaba respondiendo:

-Cada guardia en esta prisión es hembra- sonrió la felina, burlona ante el gesto de la loba- leonas, leopardos, águilas, pumas, osas, aquí no hay un solo hombre al que puedas controlar.

"¿Qué voy… que hare ahora?"- Luna lloraba, gemía por dentro como la indefensa cachorra que aun recordaba, por fuera aun conservaba un poco de compostura, con sus ojos apenas húmedos.

-Adiós- Tigresa comenzó a caminar hacia la plataforma de madera, en dónde una jaguar estaba esperando.

Luna agudizó el oído, cada rueda girando, el sonido de los engranes le rebotaba en las paredes del cerebro. Las escasas luces apenas llegaban a aquel rincón en donde Luna se había sentado. Su sombra, sentada en posición fetal, ni siquiera se distinguía, lo único que podía revelar su presencia en aquel lugar eran los ahogados sollozos que acompañaban cada respiración desesperada.

**-oo0oo- **

Recogió su capa, un poco más seca a causa del sofocante calor del subsuelo, y la llevo en brazos hasta que el ascensor llego a la parte superior. Se coloco la prenda oscura y la abrocho. Con el debido respeto, se despidió de la guardiana líder, una leona de proporciones considerables. Unos minutos después, Tigresa caminaba fuera, el viento ataco con furia, sintió el frio calarle hasta los huesos. Dejo su rostro descubierto mientras aun había guardias.

Cuando se alejo lo suficiente, se coloco el negro gorro sobre la cabeza. Mientras en la lejanía se escuchaba en claro, pero distante, el lastimero aullido de un lobo.

**-oo0oo- **

-Eso es- Mei Ling soltó una carcajada estridente.- ¡Continúen! Que este palacio no va a limpiarse solo.

La felina no pudo evitarlo, volvió a reír, y claro que víbora se le unió. Ambas maestras observaban, sonriendo de manera amplia, a los cuatro maestros sudorosos, cansados, tratando de reconstruir parte del palacio de jade.

Estaban en el salón de los héroes. Alguna vez se han preguntado: ¿Qué pasa con el palacio cuando hay una pelea catastrófica? Fácil, un grupo de apoyo, financiado por el consejo de Ónix llegaba a reparar el lugar y dejarlo mejor que nuevo, no esta vez.

Si algo debían hacer los maestros del palacio, era compensar a las chicas por aquellos problemas. Así que en lugar de fastidiar a Zeng, que también era culpable de algunos cargos, decidieron que los maestros limpiarían, arreglarían, restaurarían, y todo lo que termine en "rían" para dejar como nuevo al palacio, empezando por el salón de los héroes.

En medio de su momento de diversión, Víbora recordó algo en realidad muy importante.

-Oye Mei- dijo la reptil, la felina seguía riendo como una loca, pero aun así le hizo caso a su amiga.

-¿Si?- dijo ella, distraída, mientras Mono obligaba a mantis a cargar una losa de jade sobre sus mini- hombros.

-¿Sabes que ocurrió con el maestro Shifu?

Mei Ling dejo de reír. Ambas se miraron, nerviosas, con los ojos abiertos corrieron desenfrenadas hacia la losa de jade que, se suponía, era la entrada al pasadizo.

-¿Sabes cuál es?- pregunto desesperada Víbora.

-¡¿Tú no sabes?!- exclamo Mei Ling, temerosa.

-¡Hace dos semanas no sabía que ese túnel existía!

**-oo0oo- **

-Muchas gracias- dijo el panda rojo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de sopa.

-No es nada, creo que fue buena idea volver aquí, en lugar de quedarnos en aquel oscuro túnel. Fue una gran estrategia.

-Señor Ping- dijo Shifu con las cejas alzadas- salimos de ahí porque usted es claustrofóbico.

-No importa- dijo el ganso- ha sido muy útil aquí en el restaurante, pero ¿Cuándo piensa volver al palacio de jade?

-Tomando en cuenta que mis alumnas se olvidaron de mí en un túnel secreto, oscuro, sin comida ni agua por dos semanas y no se han dado cuenta todavía…

_Sus miedos, tristezas, angustias, todo se iba cuando él llegaba. Cuando Tomas aparecía todo cambiaba para Luna. A pesar de la horrible impresión que tenia de los hombres, Tom era diferente, considerado, amable, paciente. Él era todo lo que los demás no._

**¿Qué tal eso que le sucedió a Shifu? Jeje, espero que les haya gustado. Tengan paciencia, tal vez mañana ya tenga el último capitulo. Respondo reviews:**

**Jeffersongongora: ¿Ok…? Eso si ya me asusto D: No te preocupes, que para Song ya planee algo muy bueno.**

**Leonard Kenway: Muchísimas gracias :D en realidad me pareció muy apropiado eso de que la levantara :). Y… esa pregunta te la respondo en el siguiente capítulo, y Tigresa no se molesto, era para que Po no arruinara el momento con palabras XD. Bye.**

**BrisTigressandPo: Wow, gracias :3, si ese detalle me pareció muy bueno, pero no creas que se lo voy a activar, no quiero que se vuelva loca también. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Bye.**

**geraldCullenBlack: Si, tenias razón :D. ¿En serio? Eso es increíble, viniendo de una autora tan buena como tu :3. Obviamente Víbora es una vampira, por eso tenía problemas con los colmillos XD. Muchas gracias, yo pensaba que le faltaba algo a esa parte de la pelea. Tienes razón, Ping es el héroe XD. Jejeje, perfecto, avísame cuando lo tengas :D**

**Mimi=chan: Woooow ¿Dos ataques? Supongo que después de eso ya te debía el TiPo, aun así debes esperar un poco para ver la verdadera… ya sabes que XD**

**TheWhiteEyebrows98:Lo siento XD. Lo sé, enserio te entiendo. Si no vamos a la escuela nos tienen en la casa como elfos domésticos. Espero que te haya gustado :D**

**Un saludo, abrazo, agradecimiento enorme a todos los lectores fantasmas del mundo :D, muchas gracias por leer la historia, sean pacientes para el próximo capítulo.**

**Hasta luego :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Por fin ha llegado, el tan esperado final de la historia, espero que les guste :D**

_**Kung fu panda no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, ni sus historias, por más barbarás que sean**_

**Capitulo 18: Comer, pelear y amar.**

_-Tigresa- exclamo el panda, incrédulo, extasiado de poder acariciar sus labios con los de ella. En suaves movimientos fluidos, como una pose de kung fu. Le abrazo la cintura, apretando con firmeza para obligarla a acercarse aun más, aun cuando Po sabia que esa maniobra podría mandarlo al hospital._

_Increíblemente, no sucedió nada, ningún golpe, ni patada en las partes sensibles. No sonaba a la personalidad de Tigresa, pero se veía, escuchaba, incluso olía como ella ¿Cómo podía no ser ella?_

El sol brillaba, como casi todos los días. Mientras la felina caminaba por las diversas aéreas del palacio de jade. Tenía que admitirlo, los maestros habían hecho un buen trabajo reparando todo, el palacio casi parecía nuevo.

Se detuvo cuando llego a la arena de combates al pie del salón de los guerreros. Ahí estaban todos. Sonrió burlona al ver al maestro Shifu regañando a Víbora y a Mei Ling. Desvió la mirada un poco y encontró a los otros maestros, que estaban barriendo algunos escombros, uno de ellos la miro fijamente.

Po dejo la escoba de lado al ver a la felina parada en la entrada del palacio, junto a las escaleras. El panda echo a correr para alcanzarla antes de que bajara. En cuanto escucho sus estruendosos pasos, ella se volvió.

-Espera- le dijo Po, un poco jadeante.

-¿Qué necesitas, Po?-pregunto ella.

-Yo solo quería, no he tenido tiempo de…- balbuceo el panda, nervioso al no saber de qué manera disculparse.

-Lo entiendo, Po- dijo ella, coloco su mano sobre el hombro del guerrero dragón para darle más confianza.

-Song- dijo él, con pesar en la voz. Repaso a la felina con la mirada, usaba sus ropas de viaje.- Yo…

Parecía que el úrsido se perdía en la mirada de zafiro, los ojos de Song, su mirada triste, distante, como si hace mucho tiempo ya se hubiera ido.

-Lo lamento, en realidad no quería que te enteraras de ese forma, yo…-se disculpo. Jugaba con sus dedos, la vista gacha. Song sonrió pesadamente.

-Lo sé- dijo ella- Luna nos lastimo a todos, a penas la conocí y debo decir que ya la odio de muerte- Ambos rieron por aquel comentario.

-Se que ella nos lastimo, pero no quiero que las cosas queden así- Po dio un paso al frente- en realidad no quisiera que me odiaras toda la vida.

-Po…- Song dio un paso junto a Po, le dio un beso en la mejilla- yo Jamás podría odiarte.

El panda suspiro de alivio, Song lanzo una carcajada, pero su voz ya había perdido aquella tristeza, arreglar las cosas con Po solo había sido el primer paso.

-¿Y estarás bien?-pregunto él.

-Después de todo esto aun piensas que no me puedo cuidar sola- ella arqueo la ceja, se cruzo de brazos, fingiendo indignación.

-No, yo no me refería a eso-dijo rápidamente el panda-yo creí que Tu... Yo quiero decir que… es que…

"Que tierno se ve cuando balbucea"- pensó Song con una sonrisilla tímida en la cara.

-No importa- dijo ella, Po hizo un gesto de confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el guerrero dragón.

Una respiración jadeante comenzó a escucharse. Pasos apresurados que se acercaban por un lado del palacio. Po y Song se volvieron al unísono al escuchar aquellos sonidos. Frente a ellos se encontraba un lobo, de pelaje azul grisáceo, sosteniendo un saco de lona en el hombro.

Po miro al canino con desconfianza, el lobo se acerco a Song, ella sonrió.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el panda, con cierto toque de celos en su voz, simplemente no podía evitarlo, Song era su mejor amiga.

-Soy Kai- el lobo le tendió su mano, Po le devolvió el saludo- y voy a acompañar a Song.

La felina ensanchó su sonrisa cuando el lobo le sujeto la cintura y la cargo sobre su hombro.

-Hasta Luego, Po- se despido Song, hizo un gesto con su mano.

Po se quedo parado junto a las escaleras, mirando el valle en la dirección que se había ido Song.

**-oo0oo-**

Tigresa hizo una mueca.

Soltó una carcajada al verla ahí.

Song le devolvió una sonrisa mientras bajaba la escalera… Cargada por Kai.

-Espero que no se te cansen las piernas- dijo Tigresa a modo de burla. Kai Sonrió.

-Descuida, no sucederá- respondió Song.

El lobo gris interrumpió la pequeña plática de las chicas. Carraspeó para hacerse oír.

-Tigresa, creo que ya no será necesario el pago- dijo el canino. La felina de ojos rojos alzo una ceja.

-No pensaba pagarte- respondió ella.

-No importa- Kai hizo que Song revotara en su hombro- es más que suficiente.

-¿Fuiste tú?-exclamo Song- ¿Tu enviaste a este… idiota?- Song le dio al lobo un golpecito leve en el brazo.

-Por supuesto- respondió la felina.

-Gracias.

En ese momento los dos, la felina y el lobo, se alejaron por el sendero del bosque, perdiéndose en las sombras de los arboles.

**-oo0oo-**

Qué podría decirles, estaba feliz, extasiada, desbordante. Tigresa se sentía flotar en las nubes en aquel momento, como si de pronto sus pies hubieran dejado de tocar el suelo… Y así fue. Po había adquirido la costumbre de levantarla cada vez que se besaban…

"Para recordar la primera vez"-decía el panda con un brillo en sus ojos de esmeralda.

Tigresa sonreía por dentro, mientras sus labios de movían al compas de los de Po. Ella abrazaba su cuello, jugaba con el suave pelaje de este, mientras que Po la sujetaba de la cintura, con firmeza, ternura, amor.

Podría decir que ya era la hora del crepúsculo, solo para que pareciera más romántico, pero no. Era ya entrada la noche, la luna se encontraba en aquella fase menguante, cuando apenas llega su brillo. Un viento frio soplaba, el viento del otoño, y arrastraba los delicados pétalos rosados por el cielo.

Ambos se permitieron regresar a la realidad por la necesidad de verse a los ojos… Y la falta de aire.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, mirándose en una mutua contemplación, conversación con palabras silenciosas y secretas que solo ellos podían conocer. Rubíes y esmeraldas brillaban en la oscuridad casi total de aquella helada noche.

Po no podía evitar ponerse colorado, sus mejillas regordetas se dibujaban de un tierno color rojo, con aquella mirada bastaba, cosa que hacía que Tigresa sonriera. No como aquellas sonrisas tímidas, o enormes, era una sonrisa discreta, sincera, hermosa en todo sentido.

El guerrero dragón recordaba, avergonzado, las veces que pensó acariciar aquel suave pelaje, todas las veces que, engañado, contemplo sus ojos rojos.

-Ya olvida eso, Po- dijo Tigresa de repente, Po dio un respingo, sorprendido por la interrupción a aquel silencio nocturno- sabes que no me interesa lo que hiciste con ella, ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Tigresa tenía razón, dos meses, no era mucho, pero no podían pedir nada mejor. Durante dos maravillosos meses, Po y Tigresa habían estado juntos, y aunque Tigresa se negara a aceptarlo con aquel nombre, habían sido novios durante todo ese tiempo.

Su relación cambio, sí. Pero jamás perdieron aquel brillo de amistad, esa flama de compañerismo que siempre les acompañó. Se abrazaban, se besaban, simplemente se amaban. Entre los dos solían ayudarse en todo, aun así sin dejar que eso les distrajera de sus deberes como maestros.

Al principio a todos les costó aceptarlo, claro que como los maestros habían estado del otro lado no podían replicar mucho. Víbora y Mei Ling, quien se había quedado un tiempo en el palacio de jade, se encargaban de que Po y Tigresa estuvieran siempre conscientes de su relación, uno que otro cometario pícaro lograba que todos soltaran una enorme carcajada.

-Hace frio- dijo Po. Paso el brazo de Tigresa sobre su espalda para mantenerse juntos y compartir el calor. La felina iba a rezongar, pero Po tenía razón, hacia demasiado frio.

-Mejor volvamos al palacio- sugirió Tigresa. Po no se opuso.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la bajada del Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, cuando, sin fijarse, seguían abrazados con gesto cálido, tierno…

No se soltaron, por accidente, tropezaron con una de las raíces del árbol. Ambos cayeron de una manera que hubiera sido comprometedora, si es que no fueran novios. Tigresa termino recostada sobre el estomago pachoncito de Po. Se miraron una vez más, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Lo lamento mucho…- Tigresa se detuvo un momento, pensando con una sonrisa hermosa, agrego:- Maestra Mugan.

Po hizo ademan de reír, pero apenas salió una sonrisa, confianzuda, con sus ojos verdes brillando de felicidad al verla ahí, recostada sobre él.

-No, fue culpa mía…- se disculpo el guerrero dragón.- Maestro Rino.

_**Fin**_

**TiPofanfoever: No te preocupes por eso :D. Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia. Jejeje, todas hemos querido castigar a la loba, al final recibió su merecido XD. Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, de verdad gracias :D**

**Jeffersongongora: Muy bien, a pesar de que en la mayoría de los comentarios te la pasaste amenazando, espero que este te haya gustado :D. Me alegra que hayas seguido el fic. Y con respecto a Dark, lo reviviré en algún fic XD**

**geraldCullenBlack: Jejeje, tienes razón. Es enserio, me encantan tus historias ;D y es increíblemente bárbaro saber que alguien tan bueno ha leído este fic, gracias por los comentarios, créeme que me sacaste algunas risas :3. Jajaja, me alegra saberlo :D. Y si, el señor ping es todo un héroe XD. Espero haber respondido tus dudas, si tienes más avísame, Si?**

**BrisTigressandPo: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios :D, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :3**

**AngieMorJim: Muchas gracias ;), jeje, gracias por tu apoyo a la causa de este fic :D**

**Taffy1022:No inventes, no dejar review un par de veces no es para tanto :D. Wow, en serio tengo que buscar a Phineas y Ferb, y decirles que te curen la gripe. Jajajaja, lamento eso, pero me alegra que te hayas emocionado con el capitulo. Muchas gracia por tus muchos reviews, gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia :3. Claro que lo apreciare :3, por siempre :D**

**Mimi-Chan: Exactamente, Po tenia al loca idea de que Luna era Tigresa. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Quiero agradecerte por todos tus bellos reviews :D, en serio, muchas gracias :D**

**Luisa05: Muchas gracias :D**

**Leonard Kenway: Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de los reviews que me has dejado :D. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y espero que te agradara el final.**

**Bueno, ya solo queda una cosa por hacer…**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores, mis queridos fantasmitas :D, quiero mandarles una enorme abrazo, a todos los que han seguido esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado, con o sin reviews, gracias.**

_**little tigress fuera…**_

**Nos vemos en otra historia :3**


End file.
